Harvard here we come!
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Bella Swan and her best friend Alice Brandon get into Harvard on full scholarships. At college they meet the Cullens and the Hales and they may have just found the love that the two have been looking for. story is better than it sounds. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Hall

Chapter 1

BPV

It was my first day at Harvard University. I had been selected to be one of 1,000 freshman attending to receive free tuition and books as part of a deal that the school had with one of it's donors. My friend Alice Brandon was another one of the 1000 students to be accepted with these things as well. Alice and I were friends ever since I had moved to Forks, Washington a few years ago and I was glad that I would at least know one person on campus. What was even better was that we were going to be doming together. Alice viewed this as one big sleepover and for three months counted down the days until move in day. I was going to major in English, and hopefully become a publisher some day possibly a writer. Alice was majoring in Fashion and merchandising with a minor in business. She had always wanted to open her own clothing store and market her own line of clothing. When we got into the dorm we began to unpack and decorate. She must of had a 10 year supply of makeup and a 3 year supply of clothing . She had bought posters, desks, laptops, sheets, comforters and various other things for both of our rooms. She had known no limit when it had come to shopping, especially when her family had hit the lotto and won 250 million dollars. That must of been one of the funniest days of my life. She called me up screaming so loud that the phone actually vibrated. Her parents gave her about 5 million and placed the rest in the bank to live off of. Of course even before that the family had inherited a large sum of money. But even with all this cash, her parents still worked.

We spent most of the day hanging things up and making beds and things. When we finally found the time to talk Alice was partially jumping up and down at the chance to finally do what she had wanted with her room. I had to say Alice was good with these things. If she couldn't open that clothing store she defiantly had a career in interior design. When it was time to head in the cafeteria and eat she was still deciding where to place her roll around chair. I had already decided where to place mine. Behind the desk where my new laptop was. If you had seen Alice and I, our differences would of made you ask why we were friends. Alice was beautiful, small and pixie like, her features went well with her size. I was definition of average. I was more reserve so I didn't even have the personality to make me stand out. So it would seem to the outsider that I would not have anything in common with her. But when I first moved to Forks she was one of the first people to greet me. Also she was one of the kindest. She didn't be my friend just to gain popularity with the other students, she truly liked me for some reason. Alice didn't have a lot of friends because people tried to use her for her money and her superior fashion sense. Of course Alice seen right through those people. She had this un canny ability to know what people were going to do before they do it.

Alice decided that we should have a mixer so that we could get to know the other people in the other dorm rooms. We had figured that we were going to see a lot of each other anyways so why not try to make friends with some of them. We spent the rest of the dinner planning the mixer which would take place in a few day's , after everyone had settled down. The food here was wonderful. It was better than the only restaurant back home. Alice agreed when I had said this. She was amazed at how good the school food was.

"We should send some of these cooks to Forks High or at least to that place they call a restaurant." Alice said after finishing her strawberry short cake.

Our first mixer was a wonderful success. Lots of people came and Alice had fun decorating the place for it. She dressed the both of us in cute un matching dresses. A lot of the people were actually very friendly once you started to talk to them. That was the good thing about college, everyone was out of their element and there for they were more themselves than they were in high school. This party let everyone cut loose the nervousness that they had felt over the past few days. As I was thinking about this I saw greasy blonde spikes heading in my direction. Whoever this was had not washed their hair out in at least a few days. Before I knew it, the boy that they had belonged to had waddled to with in two feet in front of me.

" hi my name is Mike Newton."

" Bella Swan" I said as I tried not to stare at the grease. It looked like it was making his face start to break out.

" Alice Brandon" I heard Alice's soprano voice from behind me.

" Well honnies , im in room 2 b if your ever in need of any services" at that he left.

" EW did he just say what I think he said!" we both said together.

" And did you get a look at his hair, I think that spikes went out like two years ago" Alice continued.

The party continued to go well even after that little thing with Mike. He continued to slime his way to other girls, obviously getting rejected by the looks of things. Alice and I could not help but laugh at this. There was something seriously wrong with that kid. It was like he thought that he was god's gift to women or something of the sort. The sad thing was he would of been only generic looking even with out the grease. Sure that would of attracted some women, but most would find that a turnoff. That with his perverseness would give him no chance. The rest of us mingled well together. It felt much easier to talk to these people than the one's at my highschool. Maybe that was because everyone was new here, they weren't out to impress their peers. Alice looked relieved too, she had found people who would not care about her money or her fashion sense. Beside's Mike, we could get along well with these people. The music blasted and the people swayed the rest of the night. They were on the verge of dancing but no one did. The food was flying off the tables as fast as we placed it on. I swear we must of gone through twenty bags of potato chips. I was glad that I could get along with these people.

Alice and I made our rounds as gracious hostesses. We talked about where people were from, what their high schools were like. Stuff like that. I found that all high schools were pratically the same, a different face and name but same personalities. There were always the quiet ones, the nerds, the Geeks, and the popular ones. What I found interesting was the variety of students here. There were students from all 50 states as well as some U.S territories here. It really made quite an interesting mix. I also learned different foods to experiment on Alice with. Alice enjoyed seeing all of the different clothing. She hounded the kids from N.Y.C to take her shopping there, she wanted to hit up the stores there (as well as the near by ones ). As Alice's shopping " buddy/slave" I really felt bad for these kids. She would go psychotic there. She would worship all of the stores there, they would have to call the police just to get her out of there.

After a few hours of the party I was both mentally and physically exhausted. I retired to my room just to get a few minutes of peace and quiet. I went to my computer and answered E-mails from my frantic father. I was supposed to answer him the minute that I got there. Charlie was what you call an over protective father. He had to be though, he had seen enough under protective parents as Chief of police in Forks. He also saw the results of that and it scared him. That and the fact that Charlie was a single father raising an only child by himself. My mother had left him when I was really young, and I had practically grown up with her until custody was taken from her a few years ago. The court had found that her eccentric ways were not appropriate for a child to be around, and that's when I came to Forks. Charlie was definitely different with his parenting style. He was actually normal. He didn't know how to cook but that was about it.

I still remember telling him about getting into Harvard. He nearly had a coronary when he found out about the free bit. He was practically beaming with joy that I had gotten in. If he could I think that he would died of happiness.

When we packed was when the over protectiveness came into full swing. He brought me both a taser gun and mace to use against attackers. He also coached me up and down on what to tell the police if I did get attacked and then also proceeded to show me self defense moves it was actually quite interesting. When I had met Alice at the airport she had told me that her father had told her the same thing. She pulled out the mace and taser gun to provide evidence.

As I was reading the emails they increasingly grew frantic. By the last one he was threatining to board a plane and come over here just to see if I was alright. So I sent him this:

" Srry dad, its been a frantic few days trying to get settled down here. Don't board a plane we are fine. I've tried to get to know a few people and they seem really nice. Classes start the day after tomorrow . The campus is huge, I think that even you would like it. Well talk to you later!"

I hoped that he hadn't already bought his plane ticket. I hope that someone feeds him, he really cannot cook.

I was freaking about this when Alice came in. Apparently everyone had now gone, they had wanted to get a goodnight's rest for tomorrow's activities. She had a big smile on her face, the one that she always has when a party that she has planned went well. I told her about Charlie's emails and she had a look of mock horror on her face. She then realized that she had forgotten to send her parents letters as well. She went into her room and sure enough she had the same amount of emails with similar content as me. A few minutes later she came back into my room and we talked about tomorrow. We would have classes and barbeques in the next few days.

Alice was really excited about the barbeques. She had made some new friends and wanted more chances to talk to them. She also wanted chances to wear some of her new outfits that she could not wear to class. Alice really was one of a kind. From talking to other kids she was the one thing that made our high school unique. Little things made her really excited. For example one day last year, we had gone to Portland shopping. This little boutique in the shopping district had a 25% off sale and Alice ran in there cooing. She came out of there with a huge smile on her face and half of the store in her arms. Another time, someone had given her a chocolate rose, for valentines day and she was chirping the rest of the day, even after she got home from school she spent the next two hours with me on the phone wondering who gave it to her, and how much it cost. When her parents gave her a cellphone, she racked up the minutes in no time. She ordered things on the phone and called me. I swear her room looked like it was a department store for three months! It got to the point that she was banned from using a cellphone for the next year.

I was thinking about that as I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i forgot to put this for chapter 1, but i dont own the characters sm does! please read and review!

Cullen Hall

Chapter 2

BPV

The next few days were spent going from school event to school event. It was to the point that I could now identify everyone on the first floor of the dorm building. When the classes finally started I felt as if I knew almost everyone in every single one of my classes. Alice and I were lucky that our schedules were very similar. We were in class at almost the same time, and in the dorm at almost the same time ( give or take a few minutes). We decided that at some point we were going to try to see all of the campus. It was huge so there was always new places to see.

It would have to be in a few weeks tough as we needed time to adjust to classes and such. We attended a few more mixers (apparently ours was an inspiration) and met more people.

We spent our second weekend trying to find a good place to eat. We decided on this little Italian place that was located a few mile's away from campus. We spent the time talking about our classes. Alice was extremely happy with her classes. She felt that she was closer to her dream than ever before. She said that she could practically smell the fabric. I told her about my classes which I enjoyed very much. They finally gave me books that I had not read before. I had spent most of my high school years re reading books and after a while it kind of bored me. It was getting to the point where even Charlie was asking why I was reading books that I had just read in the last year. I mean even Alice could recite most of the books that they gave us by heart. She looked more annoyed with it that I felt. It looked like college was a relief to the both of us. Alice told me that she wanted to head into boston in the next few weeks and go on a shopping expedition. It was my worst nightmare. Alice near one of the world's biggest shopping centers. I think that it was her dream come true though, and I could not let her go by herself. She would put herself in too much debt if I didn't go. So I put on a fake smile and tried to get excited with her. She would try to drag me into expensive department stores and put me in designer clothes. Then she would by what she thought looked good on me. That was the way it always went. I think that on her credit card miles, she had enough to go to the Caribbean ten times over. Before I knew it, we were in her car ( a yellow Porsche 911 turbo)speeding back towards campus. Alice was cooing over the hot blonde waiter. She always had a thing for blondes. In fact the only blonde she was not attracted to was that freak up in 2b. She gushed on him all the way back to the dorm room. I think that if Alice could, she would dye her hair blonde as well. She loved that color hair that much. We spent the rest of the evening talking about the blonde waiter, shopping, and other girl stuff. Alice was really into this guy. That was the way she was with all guys though. The sad part was that almost all of them used her for her money. The only one that didn't dumped her because of her shopping addiction ( she maxed out all of his credit cards by accident). She was devastated over that . I think that she thought that she was actually going to marry him. She didn't even see it coming. After he did it, no one could get her to leave the house for three months. It was actually the first black Friday that she had missed since she was two. We finally got her to leave the house by threatening to take away her Porsche. She then went on a huge shopping binge, buying everyone that she knew at least 2 Christmas presents, and then buying for her self. Well anyways that was her last boyfriend. She couldn't really bring herself to truly date someone again. She would always look but never touch. She didn't want to go through that again. I couldn't blame her. I couldn't say that my dating history was much better, but every time I was dumped I saw it coming from a mile away. It actually made the blow easier. That and the fact that I was never in love with the person that I dated. I loved them, but it was more like a friend.

The next day, Alice and I found ourselves in the new library. We both had to study, and we both wanted to get a good look at the books that they had here. This library was huge. It was about ten time's bigger than the one back home. It was also stocked to the max with every book on the face of the earth. They even had a fashion section. Alice squealed when she saw this. I think that she had wanted to live there. She looked like a kid in a toy store. She was running back and forth actually smelling the books. If she could, I think that she would rent the whole section out. It was in this isle that we first saw them. I felt Alice grab my arm and she pulled me into the direction that she was looking at. It was a guy in the psychology section. He looked exactly like Alice's type. In fact he looked like he stepped out of a Civil war re enactment. I felt Alice shake next to me. She must really be attracted to him, she never shakes like this.

It was then that I saw the pair of green eyes staring in our direction. The face that went with them looked like that of a god. I saw the gorgeous bronze hair that went with the face and thought that I had never seen someone that had looked that good outside of an airbrushed magazine. Alice whispered " he's gorgeous" and for a split second I felt a pang of rage before I realized that she was still goggling at the blonde haired kid. Only Alice would look at the blonde over the Greek god behind him. We were still staring at the two gorgeous creatures when two others joined the Greek god and started to talk to them. The guy was big and had curly dark hair and the girl looked like a blonde super model. When Alice and I finally looked at each other we had a silent agreement to get to know them. Alice was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that she went to school with a kid that gorgeous. I was too busy thinking about the kid behind the blonde. I couldn't believe that someone that good looking was real. He didn't look real. He looked even better. The only thing that bummed me out was that kids that good looking usually had girlfriends. I was thinking about this while heading back to my dorm. When we got to the building there they were again. They were entering inside. No they couldn't live in the same building ... could they? We saw them heading up to the second floor and Alice squealed with joy. She was obviously thinking the same thing. I could tell from the look in her eye Alice was planning on introducing us some how. It was times like these that I was glad the little pixie was my friend.

The next time that we saw them was about a week later. Alice had taken to picking out my outfit and was constantly strapping me in dangerously high heals. She knew that I could not walk across a class room without tripping on something in sneakers so I had the sense that she was planning a " accidental" trip in front of those kids that we saw. She really wanted to talk to that kid at least, which was an improvement for her. We were in the hall heading out to go to the cafeteria when I fell face first right into the Greek god. The minute I touched his skin there was an electric pulse that went between us. Odd, that never happened to me before. I always had the typical static electricity whenever I touched something, but this was different. It was stronger and it seemed to emanate from inside the both of us. We both picked ourselves up for we both ended up on the floor and apologized. Then we introduced ourselves. He told me that his name was Edward Cullen and that he lived with his brother on the second floor. I told him my name and who I lived with as well. Alice squealed with joy and asked about the blonde haired kid, whether he knew him or not. To Alice's excitement he told her that they were best friends. It figures that we would have to fall for best friends. Alice practically forced us to walk to the cafeteria. She wanted to " accidently " bump into the blonde haired kid and introduce herself. I really felt sorry for that kid. Knowing Alice if that didn't work she would stalk out every class until she found him. She would use any means necessary.

As I talked to Edward I liked him even more, but I kept on waiting until he said the dreaded word.... girlfriend. Well if he did have one I felt that I could at least be friends with him. My luck though, if he didn't have one he would like someone other than me. After all how could someone like that like me... im average. This was what kept me grounded with him, what kept me from asking him on a date like my heart was telling me to do. He never mentioned the word girlfriend in our conversation. I had found out though where he was from which was quite interesting. He said that he was from Port Angeles, Washington. Someone like that living only a few hours away from me! Why god oh why! I told him that both my roommate and I were from Forks which he found ironic. I asked him a little about him and his friend who's name he told me was Jasper Hale. He said that he and his sister had moved to Port Angeles from Seattle a few years back. Man Alice was going to die when I told her this. Not having a name for the face killed her and she would squeal when I told her where they lived.

We continued to talk and eat for the next half hour. From the way that he talked about his family I could tell that he was very close with them. He and his brother were twins that got along really well so they were really close. He told me that he was in pre med here and that he already wanted to go to medical school here. So not only was he nice and good-looking, he was smart as well, man I didn't have a chance! He probably had his eye on some brainy pre med girl that was gorgeous. That would be my luck. Well like I said at least we could be friends. He seemed to genially care, and actually interested in my life. I hadn't met someone like that since Alice. He was perfect, and I was average. I didn't think that I had a chance in hell with this kid. I mean someone had to have noticed him, had a claim on him. I couldn't be the only one that noticed him like this.

It was then that the curly haired boy and the super model entered the cafeteria. They came over and talked to us. I could not believe that this boy was Edward's brother. He was good looking too, but he did not have the appeal that Edward had to me. Okay if these two looked like this then what did their parents look like? The girl I found out was not only Jasper's sister Rosalie but Emmett's ( the brother) girlfriend. Alright if the he could get someone like this there had to be some super model for Edward. I started to look to see if one would come out of the wood work. Edward continued to talk and told me what Emmett and Rosalie were majoring in. Emmett was majoring in business and adult physical education so that he could open his own gym. Rose was majoring in law and minoring in mechanical engineering. Her heart was set on being a prosecutor but took the minor incase that didn't pan out. Wow brains and beauty.

On the way back to the dorms I must of tripped at least three times!

" Maybe you shouldn't wear heals" Edward said half concerned half amused.

"Alice" I grumbled in a tone so low it was unintelligible

It was around that time that I started to wonder where the little pixie was. Then as if almost out of thin air she magically appeared with Jasper at her side. Damn how did that girl do that? From the look on his face, he must really like Alice too. Well at least she found somebody.

She floated around him like a ghost, her feet barely touching the floor. I had never seen her do that before, not even with her last boyfriend. Wow she must really like this guy! She looked stunned to see us when we shouted out to them, like she had been too fixated on Jasper to notice us. That was a first, Alice never missed anything, those keen eyes were always looking at everything especially sale signs. It was then that I started to look for the arrow sticking out of her back, the cupid flying around her. She was that infatuated with him. For Jasper, though I didn't know him personally, it looked the same. He had the same look in his eyes that she did, like he was only seeing her. Well at least she found someone to love her for her and not her money. I was glad for her. Maybe he would be that someone that get's her to date again, she really did need that. Hopefully she wont max out Jasper's credit cards!

We returned our dorm and Alice could not shut up about Jasper. How wonderful Jasper was, how cool Jasper's life was, I think that she thought that he could walk on water or something like that. She was absolutely head over heals for this kid and she barely even knew him. She made massive amounts of references to his hotness, his perfect blonde hair. She did this for two hours. It actually was quite annoying. She definitely either had the love bug or the lust bug, it was too early to tell. When she finally finished gushing over Jasper she remembered about me and Edward. She asked for a minute by minute account of what happened and I told her. She was ecstatic. She kept on nodding and then finally said " that's it?" ( I left out the inner turmoil ).

She then marveled about how people that hot could live so close to us but yet so far away.

That night was spent getting ready for the next day. We had classes and then Alice had a date with Jasper ( Oh no she's dating again!). Alice must of pulled out ten different outfits for her date. I really was looking forward to spending the night alone. I revel in this instead of wallow in it. I had the plan of making myself a chicken pot pie and watching some 80's movies on the small tv in the dorm. Alice was excited that their restaurant was going to be a surprise. She finally settled on a white bebe top, black pants and coach stiletto heals. Then she babbled about places that he might take her and things like that. I played along with her and we ruled out a few places.

This was going to be really good for her. She has not been out with a guy in at least a year. She then started to play with her hair, trying to decide how she wanted to wear it tomorrow. She added headbands, used a straighten iron, I mean did everything. She finally decided that she would wear it down and straighten it so that her hair was the straightest hair that I had ever seen.

When the next day came we both went to our usual classes and then returned to help her prepare for her date. I didn't really help much, she was used to doing the opposite. For our winter formals and proms she would make me come over three hours early and do the works. By the time that she finished with me we usually had about 10 minutes to spare for pictures with our dates. It took Alice an unusual 1 hour to get ready, but when she was done she looked the best that I had ever seen her. She was absolutely glowing and that was over one date. She did have the tiniest hint of nervousness though, she didn't know what to expect. That comes with the territory of not knowing where your going though. The time that he was supposed to come by and pick her up came and went. Then 5 minutes went by. She was pacing at 10. She was wondering where he was as 15 minutes went by when there was a knock at the door. She swing it open as fast as she could and there Jasper was with a rose in his hand. Alice squealed and jumped on him . There was someone behind him, all I could see was a shadow before those green eyes met mine. What was he doing ... here? A guy that hot? Shouldn't he be with his various girlfriends partying it up right now or something like that?

" Jasper said that they were going out, and Rose and Emmett are gone as well, so I figured that since we're both alone, we could maybe spend that time together?" it was as if he could read my thoughts.

" yeah that's great!" I said thanking god that I had picked up an extra chicken pot pie!

We spent the entire night together watching various 80's movies and eating the chicken pot pies. We talked some more about home and our families. I told him about how Alice was the welcoming committee when I first moved back to Forks and about my family. He laughed when I told him about how Alice's family had hit the lottery after getting a hefty inheritance and he couldn't believe that the Porsche out side was actually hers.

" She keeps it in mint condition, does she have a good Mechanic or something like that?" he asked me

" yeah back at home she had a really good Mechanic who specialized in Porches come about twice a week for inspections!"

" she really does care about that car, it got her through some tough times!" I continued

" When Rose saw that car, she went scouting for the owner thinking that it was some hot guy, Emmett is still on guard, wait till I tell them this!" Edward chuckled at the end.

We continued to talk about Alice's car for the next half hour. Which brought the question of what I drove.

" a 1960's Chevy truck" I said with a mix of pride and embarrassment. His family was loaded, they were the people who donated the money for the library and the free admittance ( that topic had come up in conversation) and here I was driving an antique.

" So you're the one with the antique truck at the end? It looks very durable!" he said with a crooked smile. I had to say out of all the smiles on his face that I had seen so far this had to be my favorite. It made his face look even more perfect!

After this he got up and made some popcorn. I had to say, being with him alone was very awkward. I wanted to be friends with him, I really did. But I couldn't help being so attracted to him at the same time. I didn't know what to do. I kept on having to tell my self that he probably had a long distance relationship going on, or he was interested in one of the beautiful, brainy pre med students. With one of them, he could save the world. With me... read a few books? I was average I had to accept that. I didn't even have the benefit of being in med school. I couldn't risk it, yet I felt as though I would die or kick my self later if I didn't. The internal debate raged all night, when he sat next to me it would get worse, the feeling would be stronger. Damn it I had to watch my self, or I would end up like Alice. I had to wonder if the love bug was contagious.

At this point the internal debate was getting tiresome and I gave in a little. I rested my head against his shoulder and that electric feeling hit again. I ignored it, hoping that it would go away, but it got stronger. At one point I could probably touch a light bulb and it would glow that was how strong it was. But I didn't move, half to my dismay half to my delight. Part of me didn't want to move from this spot, didn't want this night to end. The other half wanted to paretically jump on him. When I looked at him he didn't look like he didn't want me there so I took that as a positive thing. I continued to lay there for what felt like hours. The electricity never died down, it increased to new levels. I really had to get in control of my self, I didn't want to become some obsessed freak who takes an inch and goes a mile. That usually wasn't me. But then again I never was in love with someone enough to do that. It was then that Alice walked in and saw us on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own the characters sm does! please read and review!

Cullen Hall

Chapter 3

BPV

" I cant believe that I didn't see it before" Alice said with a excited tone in her voice. This could not be good.

" didn't see what?"

"You like him" she said certain. Crap she knows.

" no" I said too fast

"You like him Bella, don't deny it I saw you." Alice said with a smile on her face

I couldn't say anything but the look on my face must of been enough confirmation for Alice.

" OH THIS IS WONDERFUL WE COULD DOUBLE DATE !" she kept on screaming.

" Alice it's not like that I don't think that he likes me like that" I whispered.

" Common Bella are you that blind, he does like you like that, I saw his face last night!" Alice chirped, she was still on that double dating kick.

" Don't worry ill fix you up" she continued and ran off into the hall way. She was probably running to Jasper.

Lovely now Alice knows. She'll probably concoct some half baked matchmaking scheme that will never work. That was how I lost about half of my crushes in high school. One time she gave both me and my crush directions to what we both thought was a restaurant. I got all ready and headed over to his house to pick him up, we followed the directions and to our horror she had given us directions to a Holiday Inn in Seattle. Well he thought that I knew about this and that I had only wanted him for one reason. So he ran out of the car and grabbed a taxi home. Needless to say I didn't talk to Alice for two weeks until she apologized for that. I was afraid of what she could do with another mind to bounce idea's off of.

EPV

I awoke the next morning after Bella's to find Jasper and Emmett sitting on my bed and at the computer desk. Emmett was practically bouncing up and down and Jasper had a huge smile on his face.

" I cant believe that I didn't see it before, I mean im studying psychology for crying out loud, and I couldn't see this emotion when it presented right in front of me!" Jasper said , What in the world was he talking about, must of been some date.

" What are you talking about Jazz, make sense" I said

He then turned his head and said " you like her"

" what? What are you talking about like who?" I said completely dumbfounded

" Bella" he said like it should of been obvious

" no" I lied. In fact I had liked her from the minute that I had seen her in the library. She was one of the most beautiful creatures that I had ever seen. Her chocolate brown eyes had held me from the minute that I saw them. So last night was bliss ful being alone with her, her head on my shoulder.

" don't give me that, I've been around you long enough to know when you like a girl" Jasper said

" yeah I like her" like was not the word that I would use, the feelings were stronger than that.

" this is wonderful, your not gay!" Emmett shouted.

" wait a minute, what the hell did you just say?" I turned toward's Emmett.

" Well I always had my doubts, there was just so many beautiful girls that you turned down, you even turned Rose down ... MAN...ROSE." Emmett shouted at the end

" maybe we could triple" Emmett continued. We had found out last night that Jasper had asked Alice to be his girlfriend and she accepted immediately. Boy that girl knows what she wants.

" I don't think that she likes me like that" that was true, she always acted like more interested in a friendship than a relationship.

" I saw last night, she is definitely interested in a relationship, your forgetting man, I can usually read people's emotions like a book, you were the only exception"

It was at that point that Alice came running in. She apparently stalked the second floor looking for Jasper. Then she pulled him out the front door. So I was left in the bedroom with Emmett. He had this huge smile on his face. I think that he was relieved that I was not attracted to any of his guy friends. Wow I cant believe that he actually thought that. I mean I had girlfriends, well two in the past 5 years but still I had them. I was just really picky. He then broke out into " Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he had repeated it about 5 times before Jasper came back. When he did, there was a huge goofy smile on his face, something I automatically did not like. Those two were up to something, and it probably involved me and a certain chestnut haired girl.

That night a typed note appeared at my door giving directions to a place that I didn't know. It was signed annoyomous and taped to the floor. If there was not a knock on the door I would not seen this . It just said to dress formally and be there at 5 o clock Saturday night. The reservations were already made.

BPV

The night after Alice's date a note appeared on my door giving me directions to a place that I didn't know. Great Alice was probably sending me to another hotel , that was so her. As I continued to read the note it said to dress formally, well that was lovely considering that I had no dresses to wear and she knew that! It ended with what time to be there and that reservations were already made. Great she's probably sending me to a more fancy version of the Holiday Inn .

The next few days flew past. I noticed that the day before there was a suspicious bag hanging from my closet. Alright what the hell was she trying to pull here . Really what was she thinking. That day was spent primping for Alice's matchmaking scheme. She took the mandatory three hour block to help me get ready. The dress that she had gotten me was a sexy knee length dark blue halter top. The back was wide open. The make up that she did looked really seductive but classy at the same time. The one courtesy that she gave me was that I was allowed to wear flats. She didn't want me falling on his face again. After I was done she mysteriously disappeared. What was that about? I headed out into the parking lot and her car was gone? Where the hell did she go? It took about an hour to get there, I got lost multiple times. We were in the middle of boston and at the most fancy restaurant imaginable . What the hell?? When I entered inside there he was in all of his glory. If I thought that he looked like a Greek god the first day that I saw him, then he looked hideous compared to now! He was wearing a matching dark blue tux with a dark blue under shirt. It looked as though Alice had picked his outfit out as well.

I would have to thank that little pixie for this. We took our seats and got to talking . I was really trying hard to hold back from kissing him, it was too much. I could tell that Alice was trying to get us ( me)to say how we felt about each other, and I wasn't ready to do that, I still didn't think that I could handle rejection yet. I looked around me and at every table couples were making out!

It was then that I saw her. I should of known that she could not wait for details but to follow me like this was absurd. She was at a table with Jasper about two feet away from us, staring at a menu but moving her eyes in our direction every few minutes. She was getting madder and madder by the minute and I was enjoying this. I would purposely hold out just to get her pissed. Serves her right for tailing me on a date. Then I looked up and his eyes caught my attention again. They held mine there for the rest of the evening and we didn't have to make out. This would be our making out, until one of us folded. Well that was not going to be me. No way!

Im not giving that pixie that satisfaction, even if I wanted kiss him anyways. She must of seen enough though for she seemed to relax. The waiter went over to her and she ordered her and Jasper's meals.

" he's got his work cut out for him there!" I said as Edward's head turned in the direction that I was looking at.

" she's perfect for him, the perfect case study!" Edward countered.

" yeah your right, he's also perfect for her, he can cure her of her shopping addiction...for free!" I joked back.

APV

I arrived at the restaurant about two minutes after Bella did. I told them to be there at 5 and it was almost 6, what did she get lost or some thing. That would be a typical Bella thing, getting lost while reading the directions. Jasper and I got our seats which were approximately two feet away from them. We watched as they talked and ordered their food. I turned to Jasper.

" why aren't they saying how they feel?" I asked.

" not all of us are as bold as you Alice, give it some time!" Jasper answered. Time... TIME... how many romantic dinner's can I pull off before these two finally decide to say how they feel .

Jasper seemed to sense how I was feeling for he told me to calm down.

" look at their body language, it wont be long before someone gives in! Id give it a few weeks maybe a month or two." Jasper observed.

" shit put your menu up, Bella's gonna look in a minute" I whispered

Sure enough about a minute later she looked in our direction

" I hope she didn't see us!" I whispered.

" Alice we're right next to them" Jasper said with that tone in his voice.

Then Edward turned around and waived. Damn it she did see us.

" what do we do!" I whispered loudly.

" you're the one who booked this table, you specifically asked for it!" Jasper said, obviously he didn't have a plan.

" Your telling me that you booked a table that was paretically right on top of them and you didn't expect her to see you?" Jasper said aggravated.

" I thought that they would be making out all night, I hadn't planed that she was afraid to tell him"

" Alice, she told you that she thought that he didn't like her, your telling me that you still thought that she would make out with him?" Jasper said incredulous

" Well he took her out to dinner didn't he?" I tried to prove my self.

" YOU invited them!" Jasper counteracted. Damn I hate it when im not right.

" But they BOTH showed up, that was not my doing.

" Well you bought Bella's dress, you did Bella's hair, and you did Bella's make up, and your telling me that she had the choice not to show up?"

" Well he showed up too!"

" You picked up his tux too, you even left a note saying " Wear it or die!" right next to it"

" Your not totally innocent in all this, im not the one who anonymously left " 10 ways to emotionally connect with your significant other" on his pillow this morning!"

" no , you just gave me the money and a list of local book stores that carry that book!"

" I didn't tell you to buy it!"

" Alice on top of the list it said " buy it or ill never talk to you again!"

" Well I didn't force him to throw cologne on, or her perfume!" let see what he thought of that!

" Alice you bought the cologne , you left it on the other side of the tux, and you bought the perfume as well."

" I didn't buy the perfume!"

" Alice you even said "im gonna have to borrow this from Bella" while we were at the counter buying it!"

" Jasper Hale , you had a role in this just as much as I did" At this point everyone in the restaurant was staring, even Edward and Bella had stopped eating and were looking at us.

" shit she saw us again!"

At this point we dropped the argument and proceeded to eat our meal's which were getting cold. I was still fuming a little, I wanted to see some action!

BPV

When I came home Alice was sitting down with a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

" sit down Bella tell me about your date!"

" You should know Alice, you were there, causing a scene!"

" Oh Bella, I don't know what your talking about"

" Obviously you do, you were sitting two feet away from us, We seen YOU!" I emphasized the last word.

" That must of been my twin!"

" And your twin happened to be on a date with Jasper's twin!"

" Im not stupid, I've been your friend since we were like five years old, I know that you don't have a twin!"

" so what happened after we left ?" she asked sheepishly, she was busted and she knew it.

" nothing really, we talked and stared in each other's eyes" even if we did do something , I would not tell her, punishment for snooping.

" Aw that's good, well did you at least have fun?"

" Actually yes" not as much fun as I would like, but she didn't need to know that.

" well care to illabrate?" she asked impatiently.

" no" let her make something out of that!

We didn't talk for a while . The next time that we did, Alice was planning a end of term party in a about 2 months. What would be the best way to relieve stress was how she sold it to me. I had a feeling though she wanted it for more than one reason and I started to shudder. She was not going to let this drop. I should of expected this. Alice always has her way no matter what!

About a week after our date, Alice dragged everyone party supply shopping. She apparently wanted to replace all of the bowls that we had used at the first mixer. She thought that they were too summery and she needed wintery a.k.a dark blue with snowflakes on them. Every time Edward and I were together she would run into another isle. In fact since our date every time we were all into a room together everyone would run away. So what was everyone in on Alice's plan. What the hell? It was getting old...fast. We knew what they were up to and we were not playing into it. So we expected it when we were picking out the mistletoe and Alice ran like a bat out of hell from the isle. In a weird way, I think that she was trying to make up for what she did at the restaurant, she was practically on top of us that night and I think that she felt bad afterwards. There was a point where she was going to the extreme though. I mean I was practically left alone with him at least once a day!

But as she was running she was eying that mistletoe!


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own the characters sm does! please read and review!

Cullen Hall

Chapter 4

BPV

The next two months flew by awfully fast. Before anyone knew it , the day of the party had arrived. Everyone came down to help decorate. It was actually quite beautiful. There were lights strewn every where, fake snowflakes on the walls. Alice had hung mistletoe in every corner of the room and cleared the room of most of the furniture. She brought in a DJ and massive amounts of stereo equipment. I was quite impressed. She was really trying for this party. She took me upstairs, picked out my outfit, something that she had gotten me months ago. She again did my makeup, it was more fun than seductive this time. When the rest of them arrived to help out we were all ready.

The first knock on the door was the dreaded Mike Newton. He had not changed that much in the past few months. His hair was more spiked and greasy than ever, did that kid ever shower?

Did he even know how to operate one? After him they came in droves. I think that a lot more people came to this one than Alice's last party. So surface to say the food flew off the tables as fast as we put it on again. As hostesses we seemed to be everyone's first targets to talk to. The party seemed to be going well. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

A few hours later the DJ started to play the first of the fast pace dancing songs.

Unlike the last time, everyone broke out into full dance mode. I had to say that while some people looked professional, others looked like dancing should be made illegal. It was actually funny how horrible some people danced. While I was dancing I noticed I was being shoved towards Edward's direction from what felt like someone stronger than Alice. The third time she did it, she actually almost knocked me to the ground. She then took off towards the bar that she had set up. So I followed her. I ordered a drink then left it when I found her on the other side.

" I know what your doing Alice, let me do it on my own time" I told her with a warning tone.

" I don't know what your talking about?" Alice gave me a fake clueless look as she said this.

" You know exactly what im talking about" I shot back at her.

" You know what they say about those who wait" she said.

" you know what they say about those who meddle in other people's business" I returned in irked tone.

It was then that I returned to my drink. A little while later I started to feel funny. My vision got blurred and I started to feel like I was really drunk which was weird because the only drink that I had that night was a Coke. As time progressed it was getting worse and worse. I found my self in some darkened corner and I was seriously spinning.

Then it all went black.

EPV

When we hit the dance floor I noticed that Alice kept on hip-checking Bella in my direction. Subtlety was not in that pixie like girls forte. I then turned to talk to Emmett.

" When Alice really wants something, she finds a way to get it, look at her!" Emmett laughed

" Yeah, I think that if she could, she would push her right into me!" I laughed again

Then the girls took off to the bar and we lost sight of them. We noticed that the greasy haired kid was acting strange though, he looked like he was up to something.

" that kid is not much for acting normal is he, what's up with that" Emmett said.

" I don't know, he really is strange" I said watching him.

It was then that Alice and Jasper walked up to us.

" Have you guy's seen Bella?, she's kinda pissed at me and I want to apologize." Alice asked upset.

" No the last time we saw her, she was at the bar with you!" I told her.

Alice's eyes widened a little and she started to scan the party, when she didn't see her she started to get frantic. We all took off into the crowds of people, shoving ourselves through the massive amounts of bodies. We probably did this for about 5 minutes when we all met back up with each other. Alice was really starting to freak out at this point. This room being crowded to the max, she didn't think that Bella would get far, but she was not here. It was then that those greasy spikes caught my eye. What the hell was Mike heading into one of the bedrooms for! He looked like he was carrying a heavy load. He then swung what ever it was over his shoulder and I saw the chestnut brown curls fall to the middle of his back. WTF! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING WITH HER. At that I flew across the room.

" PUT HER FUCKING DOWN THIS INSTANT" I shouted, I couldn't believe that this freak was coward enough to do something like this.

" or you'll do what! You cant tell me what to do...im MIKE NEWTON!" He said as if his last name meant something.

"LISTEN BUDDY I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

" HE'LL KICK YOUR GREASY OUT OF STYLE ASS, THAT'S WHAT HE'LL DO!" I had not realized that Alice had followed me until now, though being that she was her best friend it didn't shock me.

" HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF SHAMPOO?"

" Alice I got this" I turned to her as I said this. When I turned back , Mike was once again inching his way toward's a bedroom.

" ARE YOU THAT RETARDED MAN, I SAID P-U-T H-E-R D-O-W-N!" I slowed down the last four words. Was he that cocky.

" What's the big deal, she's not yours, im just providing a service that you cant!" Mike sneered. As he said this a condom fell out of his back pocket. THAT"S IT, IF YOUR GOING TO USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. At that I ripped Bella out of his arms and punched him right in the face. When he punched me back I kicked him in the balls and Emmett magically appeared, roared like a bear and punched him in the gut. He looked murderous as he dragged Mike out into the hall and continued the beating. I picked Bella up and carried her into the room Alice told me was her's. Alice started to cry at this point.

" I should of been watching her, I should of been watching her!" she kept on repeating mostly to herself.

" Alice, none of us knew that Mike was that perverted, NO ONE knew to watch her!"

That was when Emmett came in, there was a smile of rage on his face. I had only seen him look like this once before and that was a long time ago.

" Man you don't even know how perverted he is, I beat him to the point of unconsciousness so I had to carry him to his room, man it was disgusting" Emmett said with a repulsed tone in his voice.

" there was play boy every where, I mean he must of had every copy from at least the 1970's!, his room was also filled with various porno movies, like that's all he watches, I would really watch him around Bella man, he had a friggen shrine to that girl in his bedroom"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SHRINE?" Alice and I shouted at once.

" I mean there was about twenty pictures of her tacked onto his wall with candles underneath, CANDLES man!"

" There was even pictures of just this dorm, mixed in too...I didn't count those, it looks like a lay out for something , the whole thing was really creepy, even IM not that perverted." Emmett finally ended.

Emmett pulled out a picture of Bella and I walking, Mikes face over mine

_Flash back_

_Emmett's Point of view_

_I saw Edward charging to what looked like where the bedrooms were located. So I decided that it meant that he probably had found Bella and I followed him. I had a bad feeling that he would be in need of my services . When I got there it wasn't Bella standing there, it was Mike with Bella unconscious over his shoulder. Edward ripped Bella off of Mike and punched him in the face. Good punch I thought. A bleeding Mike then punched Edward on the side of his face. I lost it then... NO ONE HITS MY BROTHER ! I didn't even see Edward kick him in the balls, I just saw him slumped and took my opportunity. Edward had already hit the area that I wanted to so I went for the second best place. I then proceeded to drag him out into the hall. It was then that he got his second wind and he went for my face. What an idiot, he really doesn't know how to fight._

_I then punched him again in the gut and then clobbered him over the head so hard that he slumped to the ground unconscious. Even though he was a sum bag I was a decent enough guy that I felt that I had to take him back to his dorm. He had been telling every girl on campus where he lived in order to see some action so I already knew what number he was. I had wanted to do this to him ever since he approached Rose two days ago._

_When I entered the dorm it was the most weirdest, grossest thing that I had ever seen . There was porno posters every where and play boy magazines scattered across the floor. When I entered the bed room there was porno movies every where and one was still playing. What a sick fuck this kid is. When I laid him on the bed I happened to get a glimpse of the wall behind it. There was pictures of Bella everywhere on it. There was even one's of her in the shower! OKAY THIS KID REALLY IS SICK IN THE HEAD! I counted at least twenty were on there and under them on his head board there was candles. WTF! Obsessed much? I wasn't even this bad with Rose... and I was pretty bad! How the hell did this go unnoticed? There was other pictures there as well, they looked like they were the inside of a dorm room, the bedrooms were identical and extremely girly. Then in one of the pictures I recognized Alice's purse. Oh shit! Is he making a layout or something like that I thought. What the fuck man this was even too much for me, and I don't even like Bella like that! On the night stand there was a old camera sitting there and it read that the film was completely used. Dear god did he have more pictures? Oh shit I really had to tell them this , how was he taking these pictures. I was even scared for Rose. If this fucker thought he was going to take pictures of Rose ... he was sadly mistaken. When I got a closer look there was some pictures of her with Edward. Mike's face was covering his . Okay you wish buddy!._

_End of flash back_

EPV

" Ew and he lives RIGHT ABOVE US !" Alice said horrified.

It was at that point that Rose and Jasper came in wanting to know where the hell everyone went. Before they could say anything though they got their first glimpse of Bella on the bed.

" What happened!" Jasper said horrified.

" Let me guess, that pervert Mike "offered her his services" and she fainted at the sight of him?" Rose asked.

" No but pretty close, he actually slipped something in her drink I guess, we saw him carrying her in here, We stopped him though before he did anything."

We then told them about the fight and Emmett's visit to his dorm room. Rose was grossed out at the porno part, Jasper was horrified at the Bella shrine. Being a psych major he realized that Mike was deeply disturbed, he was worried that he could stalk the girls. He realized that to protect Alice, he would have to protect Bella. I knew there was a reason that Jasper and I were such good friends.

Our plan was that we would not leave the girls. We would sleep in their dorm or they would sleep in ours. We would switch. We would walk them to their classes , and one of us would meet them when class was over. We lucked out that everyone's classes were always in the vicinity of each other. We also got out at the same time too. So we wouldn't be late either way.

Over an hour later she was still out. What ever the hell he gave her must of been strong.

Alice and Rose were pacing wondering why it was taking so long for her to wake up. I told them that they better get back to the party , that she could be out all night. I wanted to kill him for this.

How dare he do this to her. I half wished that I was the one that beat him unconscious, but then again I probably would of murdered him when I saw the Bella shrine. Alice mumbled something about tasering Mike when she left the room. It figured that Alice would have a taser gun. She had almost every material item outside of domestic animals in the world, 5 times over. I had to say that the taser thing didn't sound like a bad idea. He was in need of shock treatment anyways. I was glad to know that if I ever fought him again, that Alice was all too willing to taser him for me, if Emmett was not around

BPV

When I awoke the sun was out and Edward was looking at me. He had a really concerned look on his face. What the hell happened last night? How did I get here? As if he could read my thoughts Edward told me what happened last night.

" You nearly gave us a heart attack last night!" Edward started

"You know, you should really keep your drink with you at all times, you were drugged last night, don't worry the person who did it was stopped before he could do any thing else" he continued.

" how did I get here though?" I asked. I really was curious.

" Alice and I carried you in here, you know you should really talk to her, she's still upset!" Edward answered me. So why was he still here? And what time was it?

" You've been out for nearly 12 hours, you know your book collection really is quite interesting!" So wait... did he spend the night? The concerned look, the fact that he looked like he spent the night here with out getting a wink of sleep, the fact that he helped carry me in here... could he really like me? This new question made me confused. Logic said no... he couldn't, why would he be interested in me? Another part of me roared to life fighting logic. This made me really confused. Did he like me or not?


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 5

BPV

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up. Edward informed me that I had a perverted stalker and that I would have to be with one of them constantly. That suited me well... I didn't want to end up on a missing person's poster just because someone else has a problem. Alice kept on apologizing profusely for acting the way she did and for not watching me. I forgave her for the first part and told her that the second part was not her fault, she had nothing to apologize for there. That did not stop her from trying though. I finally got her to stop when I told her to make it up to me, she could buy me anything that she wanted. She finally shut up after that.

As we were cleaning up Jasper told me that he didn't know what to get Alice for Christmas.

" What do you get the person that has everything .... literally everything?" was his exact question.

That's what I always wondered when shopping for Alice.

" Try a shopping trip or getting her the nearest mall's gift certificate, she'll find something that she doesn't have yet.

" that's a great idea!"

A few day's later Alice, Rose and I went shopping. We practically had to beg the guy's to let us go. As part of the deal we ( Alice and I ) were to take our both our taser guns and bottles of mace. That wasn't really a big deal since we had taken to carrying these items for the past few days anyways. Alice patted her taser gun before placing it in her Coach purse. The Mike Newton thing really scared her, not that I wasn't scared either. As we headed out the door we looked over our shoulder, looking for camera flashes. When it seemed clear we continued to the car. Rose was still amazed at the yellow Porsche that Alice drove. We reached Alice's favorite place. Nathaniel hall. Alice looked a child seeing Santa Clause or something. I wish that I had a camera, it was priceless. We took hours deliberating what to get everyone for Christmas. When we were finished we headed over to the nearest restaurant to get some lunch. It was there that we saw the scum bag. Right after we entered the restaurant we saw the greasy spikes of Mike Newton head in. He sat a few tables away from us, and he couldn't stop staring. Before she asked for a different table Alice screamed loud enough for Mike to hear " WHAT A PERVERT!" . We relocated to a table on the opposite side of the restaurant.

" What's he doing here? Did he follow us the whole time?" I asked with a quiver in my voice.

" I think that he did, it would be too much of a coincidence that he happened to stroll to the same restaurant that we were at, at the same mall we were at." Alice said disgusted. She then mumbled something like " thank god for taser guns"

" Also the look on his face, there was no shock of seeing us, only some sick pleasure" Rose said.

" But how the hell did we not see him before?" I asked

" isn't it obvious, he hid!" Alice and Rose said together.

" He wouldn't be like Hi guys im just stalking you , don't mind me!" Alice continued.

It was at that point that Rose decided that when she got back to campus, she would look up anti stalking laws to see if what he was doing was illegal.

When we got back we told the boy's about the restaurant experience, if it was not a serious matter, their expressions would of made me laugh.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIKE FOLLOWED YOU INTO THE RESTAURANT" all three shouted. Emmett looked like he was about to break something. Those pictures must of been bad, if they pissed Emmett off, nothing usually pisses him off. If Emmett looked like he was about to break something, then Edward looked like he was going to destroy the apartment.

" THAT KID'S GOT FUCKING BALLS, FOLLOWING YOU THREE LIKE THAT" Edward shouted, Edward almost never swears like that, What had Mike gotten with those pictures.

" I THOUGHT THAT I TAUGHT THAT KID A LESSON, OBVIOUSLY ANOTHER IS IN ORDER, NO ONE FOLLOWS MY ROSE LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME!" Emmett roared, sounding like an angry bear.

" I CANT BELIEVE IT" they both shouted.

" I can, its typical stalker behavior, he wants them to know that he's always watching, that their never alone... I told you guys that he exhibited stalker tendencies" Jasper said in a psychologist tone.

"But why me, why us?" I asked.

" You were probably the first rejections that he ever had, he cant get over that!" Jasper answered.

" I GOT REJECTED BEFORE, AND I DIDN'T TURN INTO A SICK FUCK LIKE THAT!" Emmett shouted.

" That's because you have a healthy, normal mind set. Mike is a seriously disturbed individual anyways, he needs help"

It was at that , that Alice and I retired into our bedrooms. Today was too much, sleep would provide some relief.

I dreamed that night of Edward, that crooked smile lighting up his face. It seemed that he was genially happy. I turned to see the reason why, there was nothing around me, just the park that we were in and the sun set. Sun sets always made me happy, but never that happy. It was then that I looked down to see the picnic that he had set up. Of course, we were on a date well maybe my dream Edward was happy because I had said yes to this date. Yeah that was it. Come to think of it I was really happy myself. I wanted to stay here for ever. Just me and him. In this dream we were the only two people on the face of the earth and it was wonderful, peaceful, quiet.

I so much wished that this was real. Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if this was real! Just us, no one meddling in the middle. It was then that Alice's voice broke in. Damn!

" Bella wake up, wake up , wake up, Charlie just called, get up . Alright that got my attention, I hadn't talked to my father in a few day's, he was probably worried.

" Alright Alice you got me up, what is it?"

" I just said it, Charlie just called... Bella he's on his way!"

"WHAT! WHEN DID HE LEAVE?" My father couldn't afford this, why would he do it?

" HE LEFT YESTERDAY NIGHT, HE'S IN THE CAR NOW!" Alice screamed.

I swear that I must of taken the fastest shower imaginable. I threw my clothes on at the speed of light. Just as I was finished dressing up there was a knock on the door. " BELLA SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY" okay Charlie was pissed.

I ran and opened the door. " Hi dad" was all I could get out before Charlie smothered me in a big hug.

" Im not happy that I had to come out here, how come you haven't sent me an e-mail."

" Dad, just because I don't have classes, doesn't mean that im not busy!" I told him.

" but you don't have one second to spare for your old man!" this was more a statement than a question.

It was then that he saw Alice and asked her how she was. He told her that her parents wanted a report from him how she was doing. Great so they sent Charlie as the messenger, that's just wonderful! We told him everything that was going on outside of the Mike Newton situation. We didn't want to worry him, he was already over protective as it was. He was glad that we were having such a good time. He was especially glad that we made new friends. He wanted to meet them some time. I was kind of scared for them. Charlie interrogated every friend that I had in Forks besides Alice. He had known her family for years, there for he already everything about her. He was ecstatic that I had made friends with her. Like I said before , he was a very over protective father.

The only people that he interrogated worse were my boyfriends. He actually did criminal background checks on them. He interrogated them for three hours. If he approved ( which was rare) then they had the traditional permission from the father to date me. He was very traditional with that and I think that he worried to some degree that when I left home I would meet someone that wouldn't value that. That was the main reason that I didn't have many boyfriends.

We gave Charlie the grand tour. Then we took him all around campus. He thought that it was really pretty, even in the winter. He particularly loved the cafeteria, he was impressed with their food. It was there that we ran into everyone. When Charlie saw Edward he threw a glance in my direction. He knew my type well. We introduced them and Charlie started his interrogation process. When he finished about a half hour later he looked at me and said " I approve". Odd he never usually says this when he interrogates my friends, usually he says " I like he/she /it" to let me know he like's them. Usually " I approve" relates to the boyfriend interrogation. I brushed it off. It was probably Charlie trying to mix things up a little.

After Charlie left we returned to our dorm. I turned on the tv and started to watch the news. There was nothing really important going on in the world, but nothing else was on. Alice sat down next to me .

" You know I have this weird feeling that Charlie sensed something between you and Edward!" She proclaimed. Great here we go again! She's probably going to try and recruit Charlie now!

" What makes you say that?" I asked.

" I just have this feeling, and I saw the look in his face when he saw Edward" She answered.

" What do you mean the look in his face?" I didn't see anything!

" He looked like he knew, like he had father's intuition or something like that" Alice said.

" Great!" was all I could say. No wonder he said " I approve"

" It wont be long now" She ended.

Christmas eve was quite interesting. Alice decorated the dorm to the nines. She even got a 6 ft tall real Christmas tree and decorated it from top to bottom. It looked like it was out of a catalog or something like that. It was beautiful. She then strung lights all around the ceiling and hung fake snow flakes all around it. We took out the presents that we had gotten everyone and placed them all around the tree. I wished that my wrapping job was as good as Alice's. mine looked average ... like me, while her's looked like they were professionally done. If I hadn't seen with my own eyes that she had done it her self, then I would of sworn they were. She then took out the mistletoe again and hung it up thought out the dorm. She was bound and determined to get me a kiss that little pixie was. We then went up stairs and got ready for the party that Alice had spent all day decorating for. She whipped out a black satin dress for me. It too had no back but this one was full length. It clung in all the right places though. She did my makeup really seductive and placed me in chunky heals. She played with my hair finally settling on making my curls more loose. If she made them any looser ,I would of had straight hair. She then prepared herself taking the usual two seconds. She was dressed in a small dark blue cocktail dress, something that she had made herself. As usual she looked gorgeous. When the door bell rang she bounced right over to it. When I saw who was behind it I could not believe my eyes. Edward looked drop dead gorgeous. I think that if I ogled any more, my eyes would of popped out of my head. Again we were matching. I was beginning to wonder whether Alice was dressing us alike so that others would stay away. After Edward came in , Jasper arrived. He was matching Alice to the tee. The material was even the same! I swear she would of put them in dresses if she could get away with it. When Rose and Emmett came in it was a sight to see. Rose looked like her usual self- super model like- in a gorgeous off white halter top dress. Emmett obviously picked out the tux him self. He was dressed like a disco person, and from the look on Rose's face, she obviously did not like that. Alice's eyes bugged out when she saw that.

" EMMETT I TOLD YOU TO WEAR THE ONE I PICKED OUT!" she snarled. So the little pixie did pick out the tuxes.

" but that was no fun!" Emmett complained.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT FUN, YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOOK NICE!, NOT LIKE ITS HALLOWEEN OR SOMETHING!" Alice continued.

She then ranted for the next half an hour about how the 70's were dead. I wanted to laugh so hard, but I couldn't. From the look on Edward's face he also was feeling this. We then made sure that everything was ready.

The first guests arrived in droves. When ever the door bell rung there must of been at least twenty people behind it. Most of the campus had heard about the way Alice throws a party and had come to our dorm. The room was filled beyond capacity before anyone knew it. You had to marvel that so many people could fit into such a tiny space. About an hour later people had started to dance to the fast paced songs. Alice again kept on shoving me in Edwards direction. Since she had taken to placing me in high heels I sprawled out in the middle of the dance floor. It was extremely embarrassing. When I looked up Emmett was doubled over laughing. That would only happen to me... with the terminal bad balance. I was throwing daggers in Alice's direction.

When I got back up I tried with the rest of my dignity to head over to the opposite side of the dance floor where the little pixie could not hip check me to the floor again. I swear she must of hit me so hard that she actually gave me bruises. It was then that I saw the pervert. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up here, not that I was surprised. Im surprised that Alice did not spot him, he was the most underdressed at the party. He was wearing a every day white t-shirt and jeans. Who wears that to a formal party? He could not stop staring at me, it was really creepy. The look in his eyes told me exactly what he was thinking... or should I say fantasying. EW! He really is a freak! I went to leave but he followed me. Wow he had some balls didn't he!

He continued this through out the rest of the party, and I couldn't help but get a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. When I found Alice again, it looked as though the little pixie had the same feeling, and she was usually good about that stuff. We walked over to the guys at this point.

" WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmett and Edward shouted when we told them about Mike following me.

" He knows that we're here and he's still doing this, what balls he has" Edward continued.

" He's looking at us right now, lets stare him down!" Alice voiced angerly.

At this point the whole Cullen family turned and began to give angry daggers in Mikes direction.

It was actually pretty comical to see Emmett give someone a dirty look.

When he saw Emmett glaring, Mike turned around and went to a dark corner of the room, the look on his face was priceless!


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**! about the last chapter i meant to say that the Cullens, the Hales and Alice turned to give Mike a dirty look.

Cullen library

Chapter 6

BPV

Before everyone headed over here the next day , we had to clean up. That was no easy feet. There was cups and paper dishes strewn through out the place. Alice kept on mumbling about pretty trash barrels for the next one. Good lord she wanted another party? Anyways, the place looked like a disaster area! In addition to the cups and dishes, we had to move the furniture back into the room and place all of the cushions back in the right place. It was very tedious work. With all of the furniture that Alice had brought in, it took almost an hour of only doing this. .

As if they knew when we were done everyone arrived. Emmett was dressed as Santa Clause and had a bag draped over his shoulder that was full of their gifts.

" HO HO HO! MERRRYY CHRISTMAS!" Emmett bellowed!

" Who are you calling a hoe!" Rose joked.

He then opened the bag and placed its contents under the tree. The sheer amount if gifts under that tree was amazing. It actually mesmerized me for a second. How many presents could that tree fit anyways. Emmett kept on asking "Can we open them now?". it was to the point that when we finally got around to opening them, Emmett was bouncing up and down.

" JASPER THIS IS WONDERFUL... HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!" Alice said after getting the mall gift certificate from Jasper. I wanted to laugh at her expression, she looked like a little kid receiving a ticket to Disneyland or something like that. She also received massive amounts of makeup and clothes and a makeup stand. She had put hers in my room for some reason.

It looked like she wanted to run and try everything on. Jasper's reaction to her gift was just as funny. She had gotten him twenty pounds of clothing and a book called "how to know peoples emotions ." he exclaimed " I've been looking for this book for months, I need it for next semester!" Everyone else had taken to getting him candy, cologne and bookstore gift certificates.

Emmett and Rose gave each other what looked like matching his and her's bathrobes. Only those two would do something like that. When they put their hands in their pockets there were open ended plane tickets to Aspen and the Caribbean placed in them. Wow they really do think alike. They made a plan to go next fall the Caribbean and winter to Aspen. The rest of us gave Emmett workout equipment and gym memberships. We gave Rose makeup and clothing. Emmett was really excited about the trip to Aspen, he really wanted to see what snow boarding was like there. Rose was looking forward to sipping drinks with Emmett on the beach, or watching Emmett surf ( he had never tried it before). I could only imagine Emmett surfing.

I had gotten Edward front row seats to see the Siberian orchestra the next time they were in town. Edward bugged out at this and kept on saying " do you know how hard these are to get?". Its not really hard when your best friend has concoctions to get tickets to whatever concert she wants. I was really lucky that Alice was my best friend. Everyone else had gotten him CD holders, a stereo and an ipod. He was really excited at those tickets though.

Edward had gotten me the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I had ever seen. It was a bracelet with a heart charm. I absolutely loved it! The heart was made out of a diamond glistened in the light when I put it on. But I didn't care about that. I loved it because it was from him! I was going to wear this for the rest of my life . I was never going to let this go! I squealed and hugged him to thank him for this.

A few hours later , after everyone left, Alice got me alone. She had gotten a closer look at the diamond heart that he had given me and realized that it was one of the best quality diamonds that she had ever seen.

" Alright, this is proof that he likes you" She said with finality

" how's that proof" how did she get that from a bracelet.

" My god Bella, Jasper didn't even give me a diamond, and we're dating!" she exclaimed.

" Still that doesn't mean that he likes me!" I said still unsure.

" Yeah, he just gave you a bracelet with the best quality diamond heart because he wants to be your friend, wake up and smell the roses Bella, he likes you!"

" But how could he like me... ME!" I exclaimed.

" What do you mean how could he like you?" she said dumbfounded.

" I'm not the prettiest girl on the block Alice!"

" You see your self in a negative light, don't you wonder why you have a stalker?" Alice said the last part coming out more of a question.

" I hate to break it to you, but your better looking than you think!" Alice continued.

" but it takes you three hours to get me ready for something!" I exclaimed.

" yeah, but only ten minutes or so to put your make up on, the rest is spent doing everything else, you have like ten different ways to do your hair, do you think that it takes only a split second to decide which one? I would kill for that!"

" you have to pick out my clothes to go shopping!" I countered.

" Bella, beauty and fashion sense are two different subjects!"

She continued the argument for the next few hours. By hour three it was getting quite annoying. But she did have a point there. If he didn't like me like that ... then why would he buy me a diamond bracelet? He could of just bought me jeans or something like that , but he went for the expensive jewelry. It was then that I began to realize that he may in fact like me.

With those thoughts I went to sleep.

The next day Alice started her week long shopping spree. This was her favorite week because everything was at least half off. She lived and breathed for this week. In fact when I had gotten up and turned on the news... there she was waiting in line for a store to open in Nathaniel hall. They were doing a report on the record number of people that had waited in line for the stores to open. She was towards the front of that line bouncing up and down. They went over to interview her, asking her why she was there. Her response was " I couldn't wait!". They asked her what time she arrived, to which she answered " around 3am, I wanted to get a good spot!" well that figured, she couldn't wait until someone was up to go with her and control her spending. I was sitting there with my mouth wide open watching them continue to interview her when Jasper arrived.

" Hey Bella, have you seen...WHAT THE HELL?" Jasper shouted at the end. He was obviously looking for Alice.

" I TOLD HER TO WAIT FOR ME!" He continued to scream.

" I know she couldn't wait for one of us to go with her!" I groaned. It was too early for screaming. It was barely 630 in the morning.

"WHEN DID SHE LEAVE!"

" she told the reporter that she arrived there around 3am"

" That girl's a serious shopoholic, who goes to a mall at that time?" Jasper said finally calming down. It was at that point that the rest of them arrived.

" And I thought Rose was bad" Emmett said continuing to stare at the screen. Rose backhanded him at that point.

" Man only you would have to get the girl who waits that long just to get into a store!" Edward joked.

" That's nothing compared to what she would do for our school dances, she would drive to L.A. just to get our prom dresses, she would actually rent hotel rooms so that we could spend the night. We out from 2am to 10pm just looking for dresses...it was a nightmare!" The memories flowed back as I was saying this. Alice would drag me to every store that she saw a formal dress in. We actually almost got killed a couple of time's because she would drag me across the street without looking.

We continued to watch the news for the next hour and a half. 90% of the coverage was on the mall so we didn't have a problem seeing all the stores Alice darted off to. She went everywhere. She walked out of Gucci with two $500 pocketbooks and I had a feeling that one was not for her. She was walking out of Coach with two huge bags when the news finally ended.

" Damn that girl knows what to get!" Said Emmett.

" I don't even buy that much when I go shopping!" Said Rose.

" This is her favorite week, be prepared you'll see more of this!" I warned. Jasper flinched when I said this.

Alice spent the rest of the day at the mall, and I spent the rest of the day with everyone else. No one wanted to leave Jasper alone with the mood he was in so we all stayed together. Periodically the news would come back on and we would see more of Alice's endeavors. This was all we heard of her since she was not picking up her cell phone. We were watching Alice leave Macy's when she finally called us.

" Alice finally" Jasper said after he picked up the phone.

" Yeah we saw you, we saw lots of you, we just saw you enter Nordstrom's right now."

Apparently she didn't know that the news was following her for there was a shriek that echoed from the phone so loud that we heard it across the room.

" We've been watching you since your interview, they've apparently dubbed the segment after you, they're calling it "Shopping with Alice". Just at that moment they said " well be right back with " Shopping with Alice" after these messages and she heard it. She squealed the loudest squeal that I have ever heard. After this we t-bowed the rest of it.

Alice and her segment made the nightly news after this. They had experts from around the country talk as they aired the footage caught of Alice's shopping spree. One referred to it as the most blatant evidence of shopoholism that he has ever seen. Another said that she was the worst shoppoholic that he had seen...and he was a psychologist for 20 years. We t-bowed this too for her to see. It was when the head of shopoholic's anonymous came on and offered her help that she had arrived home. She saw the looks on our faces.

" What?" she said.

" Alice, honey, you were on the nightly news!" Jasper said calmly.

" WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS ON THE NIGHTLY NEWS" she screamed.

We replayed everything for her. She loved the " Shopping with Alice" segment. She hated the nightly news. She was especially embarrassed when they called her the worst shopoholic ever. After that I think she expected a phone call from her father or something. But he was off in Europe with her mother on vacation, so I doubt that he even saw it. Alice mumbled something about suing. Great that's exactly what she needed...more spending money. From the looks on their faces I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing. I mean she could get another million easy from that law suit. Giving Alice that was like giving an alcoholic a million bottles of brandy or what ever he liked to drink. I hoped that this would teach her a lesson to cut down on the shopping a bit.

All that hope was for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 7.

BPV

Alice spent the entire week shopping like I had predicted and warned about. I swear that she would of put herself in serious financial debt if she was not rich. She spent so much of her time shopping that she had not planned out a New Year's eve party. She didn't even realize that it was New Year's eve until Jasper had asked about a party. So we planned an intimate gathering of friends instead of a big blow out.

" Alright, sounds fun. Ill bring the champaign" Emmett said eagerly.

Only Emmett would think of something like that.

Alice did her damnest to get me ready. In her mind if I wasn't gonna get kissed under the mistletoe then I would receive one on New Years eve. We dressed normally since we weren't going anywhere but she did really seductive makeup, well at least really seductive for a long sleeve top and jeans.

When everyone arrived she set up this rule that we were going to kiss the person next to us after the ball dropped, and she was going to turn out the lights so that we wouldn't know who we were next to.

" Alice common man, I don't want to kiss a guy!" Emmett groaned.

" Well then my suggestion is that you stick with Rose all night!" Alice said with contempt in her voice. Damn that little pixie was really trying for this! Jasper shot her a warning look. So he knew what she was up to.

Emmett did exactly as he was told. He never left Rose's side. If he wasn't dating her, it would of been quite pathetic. He even went to the bathroom with her!

As the time drew closer, Alice turned on the radio. Apparently the tv would of cast too much light for Alice's liking. She wanted it pitch black for some reason. She turned out the light and we started the countdown soon after.

5 seconds

4 seconds .I was starting to sweat

3 seconds

2 seconds .I was starting to shake

1 second

" HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone shouted and then we locked lips

EPV

I could tell that I was kissing Bella the minute that we locked lips. First of all the electricity that passed through us the first day we talked hit like a bolt of lightning, no one but Bella had ever done that to me before. Secondly it was one of the most passionate kisses that I had ever received in my life . I didn't want to move, I didn't want to breath. I just wanted to stay here for ever. I whispered "please be my girlfriend" very softly. Bella's voice responded in an equally quiet equally soft ... " I will" She said yes... SHE SAID YES! TO ME! I wanted to jump yet I still didn't want to move! I wanted to sing with joy. Thank you lord! We continued to kiss for the next half hour after that. I couldn't believe that. She said yes!

APV

I think that I was the first person to see them kiss. Jasper had only been focusing on me and Emmett was too busy basically eating Rose's face off to notice anything around him. Rose was too distracted by Emmett to see anything as well. I had been planning this moment for months though, nothing was going to stop me from seeing this. Jasper had only noticed when I almost fully pulled away from him. It was then I swear that I faintly heard her say "I will". I will what? I wondered. I pondered this for at least a few minutes before I realized what had happened. When I did, I felt extreme joy for them and stupid for not thinking of it in the first place. He ASKED HER OUT! SHE SAID YES! HOLY SHIT! I had to get a hold of my self before I had a stroke or something. Finally ill get that double date that I had asked for? I thought of all the shopping that I could do with this new development and it nearly became too much. Jasper looked at me at this point.

" Did he just do what I think he did?" he whispered. No. Friends always ask each other to be boyfriend/ girlfriend.

" yeah and I think that she just said yes!" I whispered enthustically.

Emmett was still eating Rose's face off but I saw his eye wander in their direction. He must of heard as well.

" All the jokes he could come up with now, I don't know how Edward's gonna live through it" Jasper joked.

Then he looked at me and said " well you got what you wanted... are you happy?"

" Well I wasn't the only one that wanted this...but yes im happy!"

" Good, you'll finally give it a rest then and focus more on us?"

" Yeah ill give it a rest and focus more on us!"

We all stayed there and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Emmett's point of view

Alice thought that she was the first to notice, but she was defiantly wrong there. Who could miss that. I thought that they were competing with Rose and I for the most passionate kiss. Well we had them there. Immediately I started to sing in my head " Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I was so distracted by the song in my head that I nearly bit Rose's lip off.

" Hey watch it Lover boy, I need that you know!" she said before she caught sight of them.

We both listened to him ask her out, we could hear every word since we were right next to them. Man he was such a romantic. I would have to harass him about this later! I heard Rosalie whisper "Aw!" I cleared my throat and it was around time that they finally broke free of each other.

They had such a huge smile on their face's that I couldn't help but hug Rose. My brother is not alone any more... and he's not gay either. Rosalie was absolutely beaming...she had obviously thought the same thing about him that I had earlier. I think that the only one that would of been happier about this was our mother. She had always tried to set him up on dates , but they didn't work. Id have to call her and tell her of this new development as soon as possible.

BPV

We broke apart when Emmett grunted. I couldn't believe that he asked me to be his girlfriend, ME! I wanted to sing with joy. This was the best night of my life. I get my first kiss with him and he asks me out in the span of one minute! I wanted to dance in circles for crying out loud. We held each other in our arms and fell asleep.

The next day Alice asked for details. She practically hounded me for them even though she was there and witnessed everything for her self. She then squealed with joy after every cute moment. She ended with so now that you guy's are dating, when can we double? I had a feeling that Alice had been waiting to ask me this for ages. Edward came in at this point and answered the question himself.

"Wait a few weeks, I just asked her last night for crying out loud!"

" I waited for this for months, sorry if im getting a little antsy!"

" if you waited that long, then a few weeks should be a piece of cake for you!" Edward continued.

" Alright, alright" she grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 8

BPV

The next few weeks were kind of weird. Edward and I went on dates which were wonderful. That was not the weird part. The weird part was every time Edward and I were out in public I swear that I saw Mike following us. Also when I went out shopping with Alice he again followed us to the mall. It was really creepy. The thing was though that he wasn't harming us or threatening us. He was more of just a nuisance. We started to think that he wasn't going to hurt us and we became relaxed well except Edward. Edward seemed to have a bad feeling about him. So he ordered that at least one person be with me at all times when he wasn't there.

So the first time that I was alone was when he went to class a few weeks after classes started. Alice had promised to watch me with Jasper but they decided last minute that they had wanted a bite to eat in the cafeteria. Rose and Emmett were off at class so I was left alone for what was supposed to be 5-10 minutes. When the 10 minute mark went by I went to watch television. The movie 300 was on, and it was actually quite interesting. I never thought that I would like that type of movie, but I actually did.

During the movie I heard what I thought was Alice coming in. I went out to greet her , knowing that if I didn't she would find me anyways. To my utter shock though it was not Alice.

There standing in my hallway was Mike Newton, his hair greasier than ever. WTF!!!

What the hell was Mike Newton doing here? I had a real bad feeling about this and I turned to get to the phone to call the police. Right as I finished dialing 911 Mike flew at me. We must of struggled through out the house.

" Just give in Bella, you know you want me, every girl does!" Was Mike delusional or something?

" Mike get away from me!" I said as we continued to struggle.

" Never!" He said as I threw him into the couch, which then toppled over. He then ran at me again.

" SOMEONE CALL 911!" I shouted

" HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I continued to shout.

I then scratched Mike on the face. Charlie had taught me that scratching my attacker could provide DNA and lead the police to my killer/ attacker. Mike turned and I ran to the phone again.

I could hear a dispatcher on the other end saying " hello, hello ,hello?"

" MY NAME IS..." I couldn't continue because Mike grabbed the phone and hung t he phone up the wrong way .

He then continued to pull me out of the dorm. I fought all the way to the door because after that Mike punched me in the face. Then it all went black.

APV

Jasper and I stepped out to get a bite to eat. We were only supposed to be gone for 10 minutes but we got to talking.

" I cant wait for the double date!" I said excitedly.

" Calm down Alice, its not for a few days" Jasper said killing the mood.

" I know but I still cant wait" I continued.

" So how's your classes going jazz" I really wanted to know this, there was always an interesting story here.

" Oh there going well, we're talking about dissociative identity disorder . That's really interesting. Did you know that they can have over 10 alters in one host?"

" Really!" I said.

" Yeah and they all are different!"

We continued this talk through the cafeteria line. There was an unusual amount of people here tonight. Usually people go out to eat off campus.

" So how's your classes?" he finally asked.

" Wonderful, in textiles we're learning how to make mini skirts, in business we're learning how to manage using spread sheets! Oh Jazz I can feel my dream coming true" I could not wait to run my own store and have my own line of clothing. It was my dream ever since I first entered a department store when I was 5 years old. I was one that never let dreams die. When everyone wanted to be a doctor or an astronaut, I wanted my own department store. I already knew what I was going to call it. I was going to call it "Alice in Wonderland!" because that was always how I felt whenever I entered a department store.

" That's wonderful Alice" Jasper said in agreement.

" I wonder what time it is?" I asked.

" Oh it's about 730ish" Jasper said after pulling out his phone.

" Oh man I told Bella that we would be 10 minutes... that was 45 minutes ago.

" Alright lets head back to the apartment then!" Jasper said.

When we walked out the door to head to the dorm a flurry of campus police flew by us. They were followed by the Boston police and unmarked detective cars. Their lights and sirens were blaring .It was so loud that everyone in the cafeteria actually left to see where they were heading. Something big was happening , that was obvious. With all the school shootings in the past few years, you had to wonder if something like that happened here. The cars didn't stop coming. It seemed as if it would never stop. As they turned towards the direction of my dorm building I had this weird feeling that something had happened. So I called Bella on her cellphone ( she had one since she was 13). She didn't pick up though. Jasper and I looked at each other.

" Jazz I got a bad feeling about this, there's something wrong I know it!" I said nervously.

" yeah I got the same feeling, lets head over there, see what's going on."

" Man I hope Bella's okay" I said

We started to run back to the dorms as fast as we could. If she was having a problem, wouldn't she call us, let us know that something was wrong? I kept on telling my self that she would , she would, she would. I still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong though.

When we got there , there must of been twenty squad cars there. The entire place was caution taped off. I started to look for Bella in the crowd, among those being interviewed. If she was attacked or something she would be out here... wouldn't she? I looked at Jasper.

" Im going to go find a cop, find out what's going on."

" okay, ill follow you!" he responded

I found the nearest police officer who wasn't interviewing someone and asked what happened.

" Excuse me mister, can you tell us what's going on here"

" Do you live in this complex?"

" Yes"

" What's your name"

" Alice Brandon, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, he lives here too."

He looked up in horror after finding my name on the list. That was never a good sign.

" Your apartment was broken into while your roommate was home, we have reason to believe that an abduction took place here." He sounded robotic when he said this. OMG BELLA WAS ABDUCTED!, SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT AND TOOK HER? I couldn't fathom this.

" WHAT HAPPENED?" I said with venom in my voice.

" We received a call from your apartment about 5 minutes ago, the dispatcher heard everything.

We then received multiple reports of screaming coming from your apartment.

Does anyone named Mike mean anything to you?"

" YES, SHE HAD A STALKER NAMED MIKE NEWTON!" I said.

" So wait a minute, your telling us that Mike Newton took her." Jasper asked urgently

" Well, were not certain, but I would say that it is a high probability."

" Can I see it" I said disgustedly.

" its an active crime scene, I would wait a few days"

" I need my clothes for the next few days" I said

" Alright, suit your self" man it must of been bad.

It was beyond my worst nightmare. Pillows were strewn everywhere. My furniture was toppled over, lamps were shattered on the floor, there was blood everywhere. If a bomb had gone off here it would of looked better. When saw it with my own eyes I started to fall apart. Jasper had to hold me to keep me slumping to the floor. When I went into my room to get my stuff, I noticed that my laptop was gone, I checked Bella's and her's was gone as well. So the scum took material items as well. It was then that Jasper's phone started to go off. It was Edward. We looked up in horror. No one had thought to call him, tell him that she's gone.

" You tell him, I cant bear it" Jasper said.

So I picked up the phone and answered.

" EDWARD, BELLA'S GONE" I screamed before he could even get hello out.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN "BELLA'S GONE"!" he shouted.

" WE LEFT HER TO GET A BITE TO EAT, WHEN WE GOT BACK POLICE WERE SURROUNDING THE PLACE, SHE'S BEEN ABDUCTED"

" Are you sure, maybe she's talking to an officer!" he said.

" I TALKED TO AN OFFICER MY SELF! HE EVEN SAID THAT THERE WAS REASON TO BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS ABDUCTED!, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

EPV

As I was exiting my class I noticed that everyone had this strange look on their faces. They had looked freaked out, as if something bad had happened. I didn't think anything of it though.

I went to call Jasper because I wanted to know how Bella was doing . My class had just gotten out and I was heading over there to see her. To my surprise Alice was the one that picked up.

After I hung up I headed over there as fast as I could. Alice must of been mistaken, she couldn't of been kidnaped!

When I arrived there, there were cops everywhere. I mean everywhere. The place was completely surrounded. I searched the crowd for her as I sought one of the officers to give my name so that I could enter. Once I gave my name and they let me through I ran as fast as I could to the girls room. It was a disaster. Everything was destroyed. I almost didn't recognize it. As I entered the room Alice practically jumped on me sobbing.

" IM SO SORRY, IM SO SORRY!" She kept on repeating.

" I SHOULDN'T OF LEFT HER! IM A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" She sobered.

" I don't blame you, your not a horrible friend." was all I could say.

" Just out of curiosity, how long were you gone?" I asked.

" About 45 minutes" she answered still sobbing.

WHY DID SHE LEAVE HER FOR THAT LONG! I couldn't control myself anymore. Whoever took her was going to die a slow very painful death if I had a say in it.

" Do they know who..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I wanted to know who to wish death on.

" Not defiantly, but they think that it was Mike" The last word sent a new flash of murderous rage at Mike. I always knew that he was mentally deranged. That kid had it coming to him.

" Why?"

" They said that the dispatcher heard everything, so did everyone else for that matter, she clearly said his name." Alice said solemnly.

I was still wishing death to Mike when the person that I most wanted to see ( besides Bella) entered the room.

" What's going on here? Did someone break in and steal stuff? Emmett asked.

" Yeah, what happened ?, cops are surrounding the place" Rosalie wanted to know.

" YEAH THEY STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

Rosalie looked horrified, Emmett looked confused.

" What do you mean "stole your girlfriend"?" Emmett asked.

" BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPED ?" Rose screamed.

The look on Emmett's face switched from confusion to pure rage. He started to roar like a wooly mammoth and looked like a pissed off rhino or something.

" WHAT!!!!!"

" WHO WOULD DO SUCH A FUCKING HORRIBLE THING?" he continued to roar.

" Ill give you three guesses, but your only going to need one" Alice said murderously.

" MIKE NEWTON!" Rose and Emmett roared together.

" That fucking scum, I remember his room, with the shrine to Bella." Emmett said disgustedly.

" EW, he was that desperate for action that he had to take someone against their will." Rosalie said.

" How do they know it was him?" Emmett asked.

" They're not completely sure, but she was heard clearly saying Mike on the 911 call, plus when they questioned me and I told them about Mike stalking her, they said that it was a high probability that he had her." Alice answered. Remembering brought back fresh tears for her.

If Emmett looked like a pissed off rhino before, it was nothing compared to now. He looked like he would take pleasure in murdering Mike. I was never so glad that Emmett was my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 9

EPV

When I awoke the next day, I had hoped that it was a dream. Reality hit when I checked my campus e-mail and saw Bella's kidnaping posted everywhere. Apparently they were suspending classes for the next few days so that the police could conduct their investigation. I nearly broke down again after reading the e-mail. Emmett came out at that point and kept on saying " They'll find her, don't worry, and if they don't , we will!" leave it to Emmett to take things upon himself. When we walked into Jasper's dorm they were surrounding the television. They were airing the story of what happened last night on the national news. Damn we forgot to call Charlie and tell him, this was going to kill him.

Alice's phone rang just as the segment started. Alice picked it up and was dealt the task of telling Charlie. As they aired her picture Alice said " yes its true"

Charlie's words were so loud that we could clearly hear them on the other end.

" WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPED?" Charlie screamed, his voice hitting an octave that I had never heard before on the word kidnaped.

" It all happened so fast, we're still in shock." Alice answered.

They then flashed Mike's picture and the caption under it said "Prime suspect in the abduction of Bella Swan."

" WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE HAD A STALKER?" Charlie shouted disgustedly.

" she didn't want to worry you" was all Alice could say. I was getting really worried about him, he sounded as if he was going to have a stroke or something.

" IM COMING OUT THERE!" He shouted.

" Charlie, there's nothing that you can do, the police out here are handling it" Alice said calmly.

" I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S BEHIND, ITS MY DAUGHTER, IM COMING!" he then hung up.

Alice turned to the rest of us.

" Charlie's..."Alice started

" Coming, we know, I don't think that they heard him in France!" Emmett interrupted.

A few hours later there was a massive amount of pounding on the door. When we opened it, Charlie ran in like a bat out of hell or something. He was the most purple live person that I had ever seen in my entire life. We took him to the downstairs dorm and showed him the scene.

When he saw the blood on the carpet he could pinpoint which was hers and which was the attackers. He said that he had taught her to scratch her attacker and the splatter shows that it fell from someone bigger than her.

" Some one hurt my baby, their going to die!" he said as he left the room. With the amount of blood in the room we were sure that she was still alive somewhere.

Charlie then asked to see his room. We had told him a basic outline of what Emmett had seen ( we left out a discription of some of the pictures and the porno.). So we took him up there, Emmett leading the way. The cops had sealed off his room but upon seeing Charlie's badge, they let us in. It was worse than Emmett had described. The rooms were down right nasty. The pornos were scattered everywhere, he even had pornographic posters. Charlie looked sick at just seeing this.

" Alright, he's a sick fuck!" Charlie growled.

Emmett looked at him and said "It gets worse"

" What do you mean it gets worse?" Charlie asked.

" You'll see" Emmett answered

We then entered Mikes bedroom. There were pornographic movies everywhere. The floor looked like it had never been vacuumed and had multiple stains in it. The bed was a mess, like he never cleaned the sheets or something like that. It was so disgusting that the room actually had a smell like body odor in it. We all gagged when we entered it.

We looked around for a little bit when we saw the Bella shrine. Emmett had said that when he was last in here there was about twenty pictures of her. Well it had grown exponetionally from the last time. There was well over eighty photos now on the wall and ceiling. There was more of us walking, some right before we had spotted him and took off, others we had not known about. There was even some of her in the ...SHOWER. THAT SICK FUCK! OH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, NO ONE TAKES PICTURES OF MY GIRLFRIEND IN THE SHOWER. Charlie looked like he couldn't handle this. He turned plum colored and started to scream " THAT SICK FUCK!!!!!" He then charged like a bull out of the room stirring a flurry of letters in the air. Alice caught one of them.

" Look here , this gives an address in MASS!" Alice shouted.

Emmett looked like he struck gold and I felt like I had won the lottery.

" WHERE ALICE, WHERE?" we all shouted

" Some small town on the New Hampshire line". She then proceeded to give us the name.

We then proceeded to call the police there. They said that they really couldn't do anything due to the fact that there was no swat team or snipers. They also said that they had an extremely small force and that they couldn't get help from Boston due to a police protest going on there. It was going to last a few days. They gave us permission to use what ever force necessary to get her out of there.

"Yes free reign!" Emmett said with glee in his voice. Emmett was trained to shoot guns by an ex sniper so we could use his expertise here. We also lucked out that Jasper's father was ex military so he knew how to shoot as well.

" Were going to have to make a couple of pit stops on the way!" Emmett said.

" Why?" Rose asked.

" Honey do you think that I would be stupid enough to bring my gun collection to Harvard?" Emmett said in a matter of fact tone.

" But why a couple of places?" Rose asked again.

" Because I need all of my guns and ammo and tactile gear, you don't think Mike's holding her with a dinky kitchen aid knife do you?" Emmett responded.

" Well with Mike, anything could happen" Rose said.

" Yes anything could happen, so it couldn't hurt to be prepared" Emmett said with a finality.

" We still have to find this place on the map, we need to know the best route to get there?" Alice said.

We then drove to the center of Boston to find the map. We grabbed the first map that had a high way on it and bought it.

" I hope that one of us is a good navigator or else we're going to end up going to Vermont or something like that!" Emmett said jokingly, it was the first joke that he had cracked since last night.

It took us a few minutes to find the town on the map ( the words were very small). We were able to get the best route and Emmett scouted local gun store ads in the area that carried the gun's he wanted. Emmett was getting some sick pleasure out of this, he had really wanted revenge for the whole following Rose thing a while back.

We then started to formulate our plan. Emmett and Jasper were going to be snipers, Rose and Alice were going to be my back up. I would confront Mike and then if he refused I would give the signal to Emmett to shoot out the first window. If he didn't confess then, Alice, Rose and I would storm the place looking for her. We would do anything to get her out of that house.


	10. Chapter 10

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 10.

EPV

" I knew I should of bought that GPS" Alice said angrily

" Shut up Alice, we're not lost!" Emmett countered.

For the last two hours it felt like we were driving around in circles. I must of seen at least five red houses that looked exactly the same.

" See I told you we weren't lost!" Emmett said. As he was speaking a huge gun warehouse appeared out of no where. It looked like it would be Emmett's dream come true. Emmett ran inside like a two year old in a candy store.

Emmett approached the guy at the front counter.

" Hey, do you need anything" The guy said.

" Yeah, may I please see that ak-47, that sniper rifle, and that paint ball gun over there?"

He nervously bought them over.

" Anything else , sir?"

" Yeah, that kevlar piercing semi automatic, and those two 38 specials"

" So do you see any that you like?" the guy asked.

" I'm just gonna take them all"

That took the guy off guard, I don't think that he ever had someone buy so many guns. He did the standard backround check on Emmett, to which Emmett passed. While Emmett was scouting out bullets to buy, Alice was in the clothing section. She found some outfits that she had liked and she was deciding which ones to buy. Jasper was scouting the tactile gear, making sure to buy 5 of the best quality ones in the store.

" Rose, tell me which one you think is thicker?" Jasper asked.

" The black one, definitely" she responded

" Okay, we're gonna take these" He said.

Emmett was fighting with the guy on which was the best bullets.

" But these are good for hunting!" the guy said

" But these are good for anything!" Emmett countered

" Yes, but these will give a clean kill!" The guy said.

" I've hunted with that brand before and every time it was not a clean kill!" Emmett said

" Then your probably not a good hunter!"

" Excuse me!"

" Something your doing is off, not the bullets"

Emmett had to think about his hunting for a minute and then countered " nothing I do while hunting is wrong, I would know that!"

They spent the next hour in a huge fight over hunting. When Emmett fought with someone, he was usually passionate about it. It was like he was a grizzly bear protecting his turf ( in this case his hunting strategy). Man this was really embarrassing. He even roared like one at some points, they were now fighting about the different growls.

" I lived in rural Washington state for gods sake, I think I would know more than you !" Emmett said.

" I've hunted there"

" Well that may be all well and good with you buddy, but I lived there I saw grizzlies every fucking day for god's sake! I think I would know their different sounds!" Emmett countered

" That was a staple meal out there!" Emmett continued.

" I ate it until it was coming out of my ears for god sakes!"

" I've ate it before too" the guy said

" What were you out there for two weeks or something!" Emmett said

" No I was out there for three weeks"

it was getting bad at this point. Emmett roared again to demonstrate the sound of a dying bear and we bought everything hastily as we dragged him out of the store.

* * *

" I think that we missed the Exit!" Rose said

" No we didn't, its Exit 10 right?" Emmett said

" Emmett, we're on Exit 22!" Alice shouted

Emmett then turned his head as we passed Exit 23.

" Yeah I think that we missed it, not by much though" Emmett said

" Emmett we're 13 numbers above the Exit we should of taken, that's more than a little bit!" Rose said!

"Correction now we're 14 numbers above the Exit" I said as Emmett blew past Exit 24.

" As I said before, I knew that I should of bought that GPS!" Alice said.

" Can it Alice!" Emmett said.

" Don't tell my girlfriend to " can it"!" Jasper shouted!

" Hey if your girlfriend stayed home once in a while we wouldn't be here!" Emmett shouted.

" Shut it Emmett, its not Alice's fault that Mike's a freak, what could she have done anyway's , she's not a super hero!" I said.

" There's a turn around over there, we're gonna have to take it." Rose observed.

We ended up taking it but now we had no way of getting back to the spot that we wanted.

" We're gonna have to jump the median, thank god we're in my jeep!" Emmett exclaimed. Rose had outfitted his jeep so that he could go 4-wheeling in the worst terrain, an anniversary gift two years ago.

When we jumped the median, the car was airborne for two minutes. Alice was screaming the whole time " We're gonna die!". I knew better though, from 4-wheeling with Emmett. His car would not get damaged if he had a say in it. Alice had gotten around to saying the "our father" when it hit the pavement again. A large cracking sound followed.

" Great, now im gonna have to fix something!" Rose shouted.

We lucked out thought that it wasn't something that turned the car off permanently or anything.

Emmett was crying about his jeep the rest of the ride. He really did care about it. When we got into the town we headed over to the nearest dinner to get something to eat, we had been on the road all day, getting lost multiple times. Everyone had the vegetarian meals, since that was all that looked good.

" I wish that Bella was here" Alice said glumly.

" We're gonna get her back!" I said to cheer us both up.

" We'll probably take her here so that she can get something to eat, I doubt that scum is feeding her" Emmett said.

" I wonder what's happening right now" Rose said.

BPV

I awoke in a strange place. It looked like a disgusting, perverted bedroom. The sheets looked like they had never been washed since they were bought, and they looked really old. Where there was not weird stains, there was printed space rockets on them. I looked around the room and saw that the walls were covered in pornographic posters. It was really perverted. WHERE THE FUCK WAS I ?My nose hurt really bad, it must of been broken. When I get out of here, im gonna have to have that fixed. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered in duck tape. In fact the kid practically mummified me, that's how much duck tape was on me. It was then that the door opened and Mike entered. He was naked from head to toe. Oh shit...why's he naked? He then proceeded to walk over to me and tried to pull my pants down. I struggled so hard that he didn't succeed.

" Damn it ill have to try later, when you least expect it." Then he punched me and it all went black.

EPV

Out of no where I had this really bad feeling that Mike was trying something. I couldn't explain it. I was eating my salad when it just hit. I could tell from the look's on Alice and Jasper's faces that they had the same feeling.

" What, do I have food in my teeth or something?" Emmett asked. As always Emmett never got it.

" No its not that. I can't explain it" I told him.

" Neither can we!" Alice and Jasper said together.

Emmett looked bummed out like he was missing out on something.

" Trust me, you'll be glad that your missing out on this!" I told him

" Okay" he said. We then left the diner.

" If something like this ever happens to one of us again...Emmett's not driving" Alice said.

We were lost again, this time in a back street in the town. He had no clue where we were, though he wouldn't admit it.

" We'll be on the main road again in just a second!" Emmett said as he took a road that only lead to another weird back street.

"We should of map quested it!" Rosalie said disgustedly

" Rose honey, im better than technology!" Emmett said.

" Oh really, Ask Jeves, then where the hell are we?" Rose countered. She got him on this. She caught him looking at road signs.

" Just admit it Emmett, we're lost!" We shouted at him.

" WE'RE NOT LOST WE'LL ..." he started

" BE ON THE MAIN ROAD IN A MINUTE... EMMETT YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!" We cut him off

" GIVE UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE, NEXT PERSON WE SEE, WE'RE ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS!" Rose shouted at him.

" I don't need no stinking directions!" Emmett said defiantly.

" Oh really then, how much longer till we get there?" Rose said .

" Uh, um..." He started to think.

" exactly, you don't know, Mr. Im Better than Technology!" Rose said.

" We'll at least I volunteered to drive!"

" Only because you don't trust anyone else!" Rose countered .

" The part that I don't get is that, your not driving around in some fancy $90,000 sports car, and you won't even let me drive the thing!"

" I don't want her to break"

" Don't give me that, I'm minoring in Mechanical Engendering for crying out loud, im the best Mechanic you know and still I cant drive what I fix! How fare is that?" Rose countered.

They then launched into a couple's argument for the next half hour.

" Hey, look there's someone!" Alice shouted.

We then pulled right up to them.

" Excuse me, do you know how to get to North street? And can you tell us how to get onto the main road?" Alice asked.

" Well your way far away from the main road never mind North street, North street is on the other side of town. To get to the main road, go straight till you get to the first fork in the road, then go left. Follow that until you get to the first intersection, then go right. About a half mile after that you'll reach the main road. North street goes directly off the main road on the left side about 3/4 of a mile in." The guy said.

Well Captain Navigator in the driver's seat thought he said second fork so we wound up lost even longer . Rosalie was extremely pissed at him.

" He said first, you idiot, first" She screamed as he took the second fork.

" If something ever happens to me, Jazz, make sure that bozo never drives!" as Alice said this she threw a dirty look in Emmett's direction.

" Sure thing, same thing if something ever happens to me!" Jasper responded.

When we finally got back onto the main road, Emmett was so excited that he decided to fool around with the car. He would drive into the other lane, stop unexpectedly and pull donuts every chance he would get.

" YOU IDIOT, YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!" Rose shouted as Emmett narrowly avoided hitting another car.

Emmett started singing which was the only response that he gave to Rose. He then pulled another donut.

" IM NEVER EVER DRIVING WITH YOU AGAIN!" Alice shouted. Everyone thought that Emmett was losing his marbles.

" AND YOU SAID THAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT ME DRIVING! IM SURPRISED THAT YOUR CAR SURVIVED YOU!" Rose shouted.

It was then that we found the road


	11. Chapter 11

i dont own the characters sm does! **please read and review**!

Cullen library

Chapter 11

EPV

Once we were on the road, Emmett tripled his speed. He started to laugh manically.

" Slow down, are you crazy, we're gonna miss it!" Rose shouted.

" Rose honey, the address says 100 North street, and we're only on number 20! We're not gonna miss it." Emmett said confident.

" Really, then why did that one just say 90?"

When Emmett saw 91 North street, he reluctantly slowed down. We started to go over final details in the plan. Unfortunately while we were planning, no one was looking for the address, so we blew past it. When we saw the next address (#120) we then realized our mistake.

" What the hell man, are we ever going to get there!" Alice shouted when she saw the address.

" It depends, if we don't get lost on the way back, then yeah!" Rose said.

Emmett angrily grunted nothing intelligible at this. I was beginning to wonder the same thing though.

When we reached the house, it looked like any other house. It was hard to believe that someone like Mike actually lived here. Emmett pulled into the drive way and right up to the garage. He began to run reconnaissance with Jasper.

" One of us takes the tree house in the back yard, and one will get the front." Jasper said.

" Ill take the tree house!" Emmett said.

" No, we're going to need you to pay attention, Jasper will take the tree house." I told him.

" I could pay attention from a tree house!" Emmett said defiantly.

" You surrounded by thousands of football and girl posters... no do what Edward says" Rosalie commanded him.

" Alright, alright! Ill take the front."

We set up, throwing on the vests and grabbing guns. I took the semi automatic and Jasper took the ak. The girls were given the 38 specials.

I went up and knocked on the door.

" What do you want!" Mike spat in my face.

" You know exactly what I want!" I said with venom in my voice.

" Sorry man, I don't know what your talking about"

" Actually I think that you do!"

" No really, I don't" he lied. His eyes shifted to the left and he started to sweat.

" Look we know what you've been doing, and we know what you did!" I said

" I never stalked her!" he lied poorly.

"We never said that he did!" Jasper shouted

" look just tell us where she is!" I said.

" Look, I don't know what your talking about, I don't have Bella!" he poorly lied some more

" We never told him that we were looking for Bella!" Rose shouted out.

" He's guilty and he knows it, he cant even look you in the eye!" Alice shouted

Mike then slammed the door in my face.

" Suit your self, now your going to pay the price!" I shouted as I gave Emmett the signal.

Emmett then shot out the bay window . Glass shattered everywhere.

"Just give up Newton, we have enough food and ammo to keep this up until there's nothing left of your house!" Rose called out

" NEVER !" Mike called back. Either this kid was really stubborn or really retarded.

Emmett then shot out the two windows on either side of what used to be the bay window. He was in so much camouflage that we couldn't see him even though he was in the tree right next to us.

We heard what turned out to be the television exploding. Emmett's bullet had crippled it.

Out of no where Rosalie appeared on the roof of the garage.

" Just give her up Newton or that next time that television's gonna be you!"

" No one's ever gonna get me...im MIKE NEWTON!" Okay, this kid was really a narcissist.

" YEAH LIKE THAT BLONDE HAIR IS NOT A DEAD GIVE AWAY!" Emmett shouted.

" STOP STEALING CHUCK BASSES LINE!" Alice shouted.

" AT LEAST COME UP WITH SOMETHING ORIGINAL!" Rose shouted

"HE CAN'T DO THAT , HE DOESN'T HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO DO IT, IF HE DID HE WOULD OF GIVEN HER UP ALREADY!" Alice shouted.

" IM NEVER GONNA GIVE HER UP MURHAHAHAHA!" I thought that Mike was delusional or something.

Emmett took another shot and shot out the last window. He then proceeded to take aim at the objects in the room. He shot out a vase that looked really expensive. I hoped that the Newton's home owners!

" That was my mothers $30,000 vase!"

" Give up my girl friend and we'll stop recking your house!"

"NEVER!!!!"

Emmett then shot out the legs on the Newton's dining room table.

" We'll give him one more chance and then we'll go charging in." I said.

Emmett then whipped out the paint ball gun and shot at the side of the house.

" Fine with me!" he said. He was getting a lot of enjoyment. He really wanted revenge on this kid for following Rose.

" we're giving you one more chance Mikey, give her up or else!"Rose shouted.

" I don't need one more chance...im n-e-v-e-r giving her up!" was Mike's response.

" Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, your very stupid you know, soon enough your gonna wish for that chance!" Rose shouted

We made a quick change of plans, Emmett was going to follow us a few seconds after we entered.

* * *

We then stormed the house. We cleared the first floor, no one was there. When we busted down the first door on the second foor we found Mike completely but naked, attempting to rape an unconscious was wearing nothing but a condom. I was just about stop him when Rosalie took that job away from me. I wanted to kill him , but death to him would just be an escape

" GET OFF OF HER YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Rose shouted.

" what baby are you jealous because you want some of this." as he said this he gestured to his "package' which was extremely small.

Just then a paint ball hit him square in the groin.

" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mike shouted a blood curdling scream.

" GOTCHA" Emmett yelled as he bounded in to the room.

" THAT was for Rose , and THIS is for Bella" as he said this a paint ball whizzed though the air and hit Mike in the middle of his ass.

" That's the biggest he's ever gonna get!"Alice laughed.

As I was carrying a half conscious Bella out of the house, Emmett was still firing paint balls at Mike.

" Babe can I have a shot!" Rose said. Emmett then proudly handed over the gun.

" Look who's talking now!" she said as she repeatedly fired shots at Mike.

Alice had the last dealings with Mike. She tasered his nipple. While being electrocuted ,Mike peed himself , which made the electric shock stronger.

" Try to rape one of my friends!" Alice spat in his face.

* * *

When they bought Mike into the Jeep I saw the full extent of the damage to him. The hairs on his chest were singed off and his nipples were burned beyond recognition. Spanning from the original paint ball shot on his groin, to his upper chest there was a B shaped welt and on his back was a similar sized R shaped welt. He smelt like urine. Charlie would be pleased.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella said freaking out half conscious.

" Don't worry, im here, its over" I said to her.

As we were driving, Bella was becoming more conscious. We called Charlie to let him know that we found her.

" Yeah she's injured, but I think that she's going to be okay" I told him.

" That son of a bitch, Ill hurt him for hurting her."

" Well you don't need to worry about that...Emmett got him!"

" I hope he got him good enough!"

" You need to know something though, we walked in on him trying to rape her." I felt bad telling him this, but he needed to know.

" HE WHAT!!!!!" Charlie roared in a Emmett like manner.

" THAT SON OF A BITCH TRIED TO TOUCH MY BABY!" Charlie choked out.

I seriously thought that Charlie was going to have an aneurysm from the way he sounded on the other line.

" I HOPE YOU GUYS GOT HIM GOOD!" He roared.

" DON'T WORRY CHARLIE, I DON'T THINK THAT HE EVER BE ABLE TO USE HIS THING AGAIN!" Alice shouted.

" MY PINKY WAS BIGGER THAN HIM!" Rose shouted.

" EVEN MY PINKY WAS BIGGER THAN HIM... AND I HAVE SMALL FINGERS" Alice screamed.

" You know what they say about people with small things!" Emmett said.

" Yeah, he fits that stereotype perfectly well!" Jasper agreed.

" Why would he flaunt it?, I would hide it" Emmett asked.

" Its an inferiority complex, by him flaunting it, it makes him feel bigger than he really is, typical case. Jasper answered.

" Well he's going to the perfect place for that...isn't he? He can flaunt it all he wants there?"

* * *

When we got to the Police station Charlie was there looking like an angry father wolf trying to protect it's young. When he saw us he came charging over.

" Good work guys, I couldn't of done better my self!" he started.

" Looks like you scared him pretty good" he continued as he smelt the urine.

He then turned all of his fury on Mike. Lets just say that I'll never try to get on Charlie's bad side.

" I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON, TRY TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER! I'LL SEND YOUR ASS TO WHERE THEY DO THAT TEN TIMES OVER!" Charlie roared.

Mike then burst into tears.

" DON'T USE THE WATER WORKS ON ME BOY, THAT WILL NEVER FLY WITH ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

" WHAT THEY DID WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" he shouted as we dragged Mike into the police station.

"YOU'LL BE WISHING FOR DEATH AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU, NO ONE TRIES TO DO THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Charlie was turning a nice violet color.

* * *

After Mike was booked ,and held, and the police got pictures we drove Bella to the nearest hospital. We lucked out, Mike had not been able get close enough. The most severe injuries that she had was a concussion and a broken nose. She would have to spend the night for the concussion, but she would be okay. Alice volunteered to get her stuff and was back with in a half hour with Bella's clothes.

" She's going to be okay!" Alice sang while skipping.

I hoped that she would be mentally okay after going through something like that.

Charlie and I took turns watching her that night as she slept. We would interrupt every half hour to make sure that she was just sleeping and not something worse. Charlie looked like he wished that Massachusetts still had the death penalty and I felt the same way. In fact it looked like Charlie would glee fully kill him himself if he had the chance. I found a new found respect for my girlfriend's father.

" I don't know how you had the strength not to kill him after walking in on something like that!" Charlie started.

" I would of murdered him" he continued.

" I figured that there are worse things than death, I couldn't grant him that escape" I responded.

" That's a good way to look at it" Charlie said.

Then the doctor came in.


	12. Chapter 12

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming !**

Cullen library

Chapter 12.

BPV

When I awoke I had no memory of the past two days. The last thing that I remembered was watching 300 on television. Where was I? How did I get here? I looked around and found Edward slumped in a chair sleeping. Charlie had taken the cot next to the bed I was in. As I got a better look I recognized where I was ...Why was I in a hospital. My nose felt different...why was that. When I touched my face I realized that my nose was broken. It was then that the pounding headache set in owww!

Emmett was the first one to realize that I was awake when he came bounding in.

" Hey Bella, your finally fully awake!" he said.

" Emmett, how long was I out for?" I asked him.

" We're not exactly sure, but the doctors are speculating that you were out for about a day!"

" What happened to me?" I asked.

Emmett reluctantly answered " You don't remember?"

" Emmett ,what happened?"

" I don't think that they want me to tell you" as he said this he pointed at Edward and my father's sleeping forms.

" EMMETT CULLEN, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THIS INSTANT..." I started to shout

" Alright already, That scum kidnaped you and then tried to rape you, we got there just in the nick of time to stop it!" Emmett blurted out.

With that a rush of memories came flooding back. Me in the back of a Jeep with Edward telling me that it was over, Edward carrying me out of the house. Then the more disturbing memories came back. Mike standing over me naked, me trying to fight him off, then Mike in my dorm dragging me out the front door.

" I COULD KILL THAT FUCKING KID FOR THIS!" I shouted

" Don't worry, we got him back good!" Emmett said.

He then turned on the television and we watched as news of me being found was broadcasted through out the area. Mike's mug shot made it on there and I could see the beginning of a B on his upper chest. Then Emmett told me the rest of it.

" I want to thank you though, I've been meaning to do that to him for ages!" Emmett said.

Alice then came in and shrieked " YOUR AWAKE!" . She then wacked Emmett .

" WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME AND TELL ME THAT!" She yelled at him.

She then turned to me and started to profusely apologize that she had left me. I told her that it wasn't her fault that Mike was deranged and I forgave her for leaving me.

" You don't know how scared we were, we thought that we were never going to see you again!" she shrieked.

Emmett turned and said " Speak for your self, I always knew that if they didn't find her, we would!"

" By the way, how did you find me?" I asked.

" A letter we found from Mike's mother, it had that address on it, we figured that had to be his house, and Mike's not the brightest bulb on the tree, it wasn't too hard to figure out that he would take you there!"

It was then that Edward and Charlie woke up. From the look on my face Edward deducted that I knew.

" You told her didn't you guys!" Edward said

" Hey, if he didn't I would of remembered anyways!"

"Do you remember?" he asked.

" All that I wasn't unconscious for, which isn't a lot" I said.

" He's gonna go away for a long , long time isn't he Charlie!" Edward said.

" With what I slapped him with, ill be shocked if he gets as little as 10 years!" Charlie said proudly.

" And with what we did to him, he has enough punishment to last a life time!" Alice said proudly.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

Apparently the mug shot didn't do it justice. From the description that was given to me, it would be a miracle if Mike could ever produce kids after this. Emmett was beaming with pride at his handy work. He called Rose his protege, he was so proud of her shooting.

" I am the daughter of an ex army ranger you know!" she teased him.

" Yeah, but I thought that he would be too busy teaching Jasper to follow in his foot steps to teach you anything like that! That was awesome!" Emmett said with pride.

" You weren't too bad yourself!" Rosalie said adoringly.

" How much do you think that the vase cost anyhow?" Emmett asked.

" Oh I would say at least $30,000" Alice said.

" So the pervert was right there?" Emmett asked.

"Oh I would say so" Alice said.

It was then that a Police Officer had come in and took our statements. He told us that Mike's bail was set at 4 million dollars, so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Charlie looked like he wanted to skip with joy, he didn't want that pervert out on the street ever again. They had figured that he was an extreme flight risk with his parents having two houses ( one was in California) .

Mike was charged with kidnaping, false imprisonment, multiple counts of attempted rape ( including the date rape time, Charlie turned indigo when he found that out!) . He was also charged with two counts of assault and voyeurism ( stalking).

Charlie whistled when the cop walked away.

" Damn, that boy's gonna be gone the rest of his life!" Charlie exclaimed.

" And if he isn't, he's gonna have to register as an offender, imagine seeing his face on that paper!" Alice said

" Just thank god she lived!" Edward exclaimed.

I was discharged later on that day from the hospital. When I got back to the dorm there was a huge sign on my door saying " Welcome Home Bella!".When I walked in there was basically an impromptu party going on. Alice squealed with joy when she saw this. Finally a party happening in our dorm that she did not plan! I quickly sought out the one person I was looking for. I found him in the back corner, his smile was the hugest of them all. I quickly ran over and was captured by his green eyes. The next thing I knew was that we were kissing the most passionate kiss of our lives.

"Im so happy your okay, if I didn't tell you that before!" he said.

We never left each others side at the party. At the end of the night he started to kiss my neck and we went into my room.

* * *

Edward left early the next morning. He didn't want to be there when Alice awoke. That would of been pretty awkward. After that I got dressed and headed out into the living room to find Alice cleaning up. She was practically beaming.

" I saw you last night!, was it fun?" shit, she knows.

" what are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb.

" Don't play dumb, I know!" Alice said

My face started to blush, Alice's smile grew wider.

" Well... it wasn't fun" he face fell as I said this

" It was beyond fun!" I shouted.

" Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" Alice shouted playfully.

" What about you and Jasper?, you two looked pretty close last night!" I asked.

" Same!" she shouted

I wanted to laugh, only Alice would say something like that!

Remembering last night wanted to make me blush again, that was probably the best night of my life! We continued to clean and talk for the next hour on what was the best night of both of our lives. Alice must of squealed the most she has ever done.

" I cant wait for the double date!" She said excitedly. She was still on that kick

" Yeah, what two day's left until then, you must be ready to bust!" I joked.

" I've been waiting for this for months, I cant believe that we're actually doing this" She shouted excitedly. She then proceeded to bounce around the room.

" I still got to get clothes for this...shopping trip tomorrow!" she glared excitedly. Great ...shopping.

" Where do you want to go?" I asked

" I want to go back to boston, so were going to Nathaniel hall again.

Wonderful!


	13. Chapter 13

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming !**

Cullen library

Chapter 13

BPV

Alice hit up every store in the mall looking for the right outfits to wear. We finally settled on

Gucci shoes and matching black cocktail dresses from Macy's. I think at some points Alice's head started to spin, she was that excited.

"I want that black top! That would go well with my coach heals don't you think?, and those jeans aren't they wonderful!" Alice was running around like crazy.

" ALICE..."

" Alright, alright, I won't get those" she said deflated.

I swear that girl would of blown through her 5 million a long time ago if I didn't rain her in.

She then sprinted to the perfume area.

" Look it Bella, they have curious!!!!" Alice shouted.

" Please ...please...please can I get it!!!" She whined.

" Alright" it was only perfume.

We headed out to the car with our belongings. I had to say that Alice did good today, she didn't over spend too much. We wound up with in our budget range for once! As we headed into the car Alice was continuing to talk excitedly about our date. She defiantly couldn't wait. Her excitement had only grown when Jasper called her and asked if we could make it a triple ( Emmett and Rose wanted to go!) . Alice practically screamed yes into the phone when he asked.

She was on count down mode. Every hour on the hour she would say ___hours until the big day!

When we got home Alice went to laying out our clothes for the next day. I then prepared dinner ( we were going to eat in the dorm!). we sat there watching new's. There was nothing more interesting on. They talked a little about a hearing that Mike had ( The idiot pled not guilty!) . It looked like we were going to be called to testify. I looked at Alice and she shook her head.

" What a retard... doesn't he understand that he was caught there!" Alice shouted. I burst out laughing at this.

" They also have his DNA! He really is retarded" She continued.

The day of the big date arrived. Alice spent hours primping us ( me) up. She had me walk in heals for a straight hour so that I could get used to them. The time came and passed. 5 minutes went by. At ten Alice said " geez how long does it take three boys to get ready " 15 minutes went by. At twenty they finally came. When we opened the door , Edward looked like most handsome mythological god ever created. Emmett and Jasper both looked like they stepped out of a magazine and Rose looked more like a super model than usual. I had to remind my self to breath, and from the sound of it the same was true for Alice.

" You guys ready!" Emmett shouted.

All we could do was nod. We were speechless...a first for Alice outside shopping.

We walked out to Alice's car , Rose and Emmett staring at it worshipfully.

" I still cant believe that you own this!" Emmett said happily. He was obviously happy that a guy did not own this car!

" Emmett...sometimes I cant either!" Alice said.

" How did you get it, ya hit the lottery or something!" Emmett said off handedly.

" Yeah about 2 years ago, my family won about 250 million dollars!" Alice said gleefully

Emmett gulped, Jasper stopped dead short ,Rose gasped, Edward and I had small smiles on our faces, obviously Edward neglected to tell them that little detail.

" Alice, honey, um how much did you say, I don't think that I heard it right, I thought you said that your family won 25 million dollars" Jasper said with a look of shock on his face

" No I said that they won 250 million dollars silly!" Alice said.

" DAMN THAT'S A LOT!" Emmett chocked.

" Tell me about it!" Alice said

Rose walked the rest of the way to the car with her jaw dropped .

Emmett looked at Alice with a small smile on his face. He was obviously planning on more rides in the Porsche.

When we got to the restaurant, there was a short brunette hoeish hostess who seated us. The name tag said that her name was Jessica. She was throwing herself all over Edward. It was actually pathetic and extremely annoying. I had to give him credit, he was extremely cold to her in a polite manner. I was starting to get really pissed when we were seated. When she walked away to get the waitress Alice started up.

" What a hoe! I can't believe that someone would actually do something like that on the job!" She said.

" Yeah, she should of just jumped him and been done with it" Rose and I said together.

" The sad part is, she's not even attractive!" Emmett said.

We went on a 5 minute rant about how ugly the hostess was before the waitress came over. She was tall, pale, and beautiful with flaming red hair. Not as beautiful as Rose or Alice, but beautiful in her own right. The name tag said that he name was Victoria.

" May I take your order" as she said this, she looked at Edward seductively. Oh no, not another one!

" ill have a coke" Edward said dully, her plan obviously did not work.

" Ill have a lemonade!" Alice said.

" Ill have a sprite" Jasper responded.

" Ill have an iced tea" Rose said.

" Ill have a mountain due!" Emmett said.

" Ill have a coke as well" I said

" So that's one coke, one lemonade, one sprite, one iced tea and a mountain due?" she repeated.

" No that's two cokes, one lemonade, one sprite, one iced tea, and a mountain due!" Edward corrected.

" Ill be right back with that. With that she headed off to the bar.

" Did I say the other one was a whore? , how does this place still stand with the two of them!" Alice said.

" That's probably how they make their tips!" Rose said disgusted.

Victoria re appeared with our drinks. She handed everyone their's perfectly and then " accidently" spilt mine all over me. Wonderful!

" Oops, my mistake!" She said with a huge smile on her face. As she went to clean the table, she bent over farther than she should of, shoving her ass in Edward's face. WTF!!! . She then preceded to get me another drink ...which was really flat.

" So what would you guys like to eat" She said looking only at Edward. Alright, the bitch was going to die soon if she didn't stop.

" Well, my girlfriend and I are going to share the spaghetti." Edward was only looking at me when he said this. I wanted to laugh at the look on the girl's face.

" My girlfriend and I are going to share the chicken fingers" Emmett said. Rose stomped on his feet. She obviously didn't want chicken fingers for dinner.

" And my girlfriend and I are going to share the fajitas" Jasper finished.

" What was up with her!" Alice said as she left for the kitchen.

" Yeah, shoving her ass in Edwards face, and its nothing to even look at!" Emmett exclaimed.

" EMMETT, YOU WERE LOOKING!" Rose punched him as she shouted.

" OW ROSE ! CALM DOWN, LIKE I SAID, IT WAS NOTHING TO LOOK AT" Emmett whimpered as Rose continued the assault.

Alice looked like she was planning a revenge in her head. I shuddered to think at what she had in store. The girl came back five minutes later with our food. The spaghetti was miraculously half cold half perfect temperature. Well you can guess who got the cold side and who got the warm.

" What the hell!" Edward said as he tried out my side

" How the hell did that happen, what did the bitch happen to drop half of it or something ?" Alice asked.

" it had to be, that or she cooked two different sets for god know's what reason.

Just then the bitch came back and as she asked only Edward how the meal was she stepped on my foot...hard. As she left, she left her number on some napkins that I accidently got. I looked at Alice. Alice, Rosalie and I headed into the bathroom.

" She actually tried to give him her number?" Alice asked incredulous.

Then Rosalie happened to look down and saw my foot. I hadn't told anyone about her stepping on it.

"What did she do to your foot?" Rose asked. My foot had turned beet red.

" The bitch actually stepped hard on it!" I responded

" I knew we were going to need these" Alice said as she whipped out flat boots.

" Alice, how did you fit all these in your purse?, and how did you know my size" Rose wondered.

" I have my ways!" was all Alice said.

" any ways, I say that we drag the bitch out side, talk to her, if she starts up, we fight!" Alice said. I knew there was a reason we were friends!

" can we keep the heals with us though, I think that they would make a good weapon!" Rose asked.

" exactly what I was thinking!" Alice responded.

" So when do you want to do this?" I asked.

" As soon as we leave the bathroom!" Rose and Alice responded.

" That bitch is going down!" Alice shouted.

" Do you know how hard I looked for that outfit!, do you know how long I've been looking forward to this.... and that bitch has to ruin it!" Alice continued to shout.

" I know, and she's degrading to all women to boot!" Rose continued.

" That bitch pissed off the wrong costumers!" I said.

With that we headed out of the bathroom. We had to head back to the booth to get our purses and to let the guys know that we were going to be taking care of business.

" Kick her ass Rose!" was all Emmett said.

" you too Bella" Edward said. He must of really hated her, he's usually not the violent type.

" Just don't break your Gucci purse Alice, im not paying for another one!" Jasper said playfully.

" If I do, at least she'll have Gucci engraved into her skull." Alice responded. Only Alice would think of something like that!

" let's do this" we said as we headed towards Victoria.

* * *

We practically dragged Victoria out of the restaurant. When we reached the parking lot the hoeish hostess and another girl ran to victoria's side. Lovely, so they were friends.

" What the hell are you doing?" Victoria asked

" STOP ACTING LIKE THAT TOWARDS MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted.

" stop acting like what?"

" YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" I said

" I cant help that he was into me!" she said.

" What the bronze haired kid?, he was into me too!" the other hoe said. Was there something in the water here?

" Honey's don't flatter your selves there!" Alice said.

" your just jealous of us!" she said.

" Why would we be jealous of you?" we all asked.

" Because we're pretty, all guys have an attraction to us" wow, they really thought that they were better looking than Rosalie? They must be delusional!

" Ha! The only guys that look at you only do so because you shove your cheep shank ass in front of their faces!" Alice retorted.

" How much did those pant's cost anyways? $5.99 at the flee market or something?" Alice continued.

" Well at least I spent more on _my _knock off Gucci!" Victoria sneered.

" Oh you did not!" Rose said.

The next thing we knew, Alice's purse was flying through the air. It hit Victoria right on the side of her face. She stumbled over and fell onto the back of a car. Then Jessica ( Hoe) and the other girl ( we found out from her name tag her name was Lauren) flew at us. Rosalie picked up Lauren by the neck and threw her onto the ground, where she began to punch her in the face. There was a reason why Emmett always liked to see Rose fighting. We heard " There's about to be a girl fight!" playing in the background. I punched Jessica multiple times in the head and stomach.

I threw Jessica into the back of a car when they came over.

EPV

we followed the girls to the front door to the restaurant

" Man Jasper, Alice's got a short fuse!" Emmett said proudly.

"Look at her head swinging , the hands flying in the air!" he continued.

" What's she saying? " Honey's don't flatter your selves there!" Emmett asked.

" They actually thought that I was into them?" I said with humor on my face.

" $10 says that Alice is the first to get physical" Jasper said

" Alright your on!" Emmett and I said together.

" Did Alice just call them cheep shanks or something?" Jasper asked with humor in his voice.

" uh-oh they just insulted Alice's purse, they're about to feel her wrath!" Jasper warned .

It looked like Emmett and I lost the bet. Alice swung her purse and it hit victoria right in the side of her face. She stumbled over and fell on the car. Alice then jumped on her and contentiously punched her in the face.

" Man she really does have a short fuse!" Emmett said.

" Look who's talking!" Jasper said as Rosalie threw a girl on the ground.

" You gotta love Rosalie!" Emmett joked.

Emmett then took out his ipod and started to play " There's about to be a girl fight"

" Go Rosie go!" Emmett continued to shout, we knew that they couldn't hear us though.

Then Bella right hooked Jessica in the face. I had to say, that was one of the best punches I had ever seen!

" Good hit Bella" Emmett muttered.

" You go girl!" he continued.

" Yeah go right for the gut!" Emmett was almost roaring with laughter now.

It was then that we saw three guy's heading towards the girls. Oh no this cant be good. We started to make our way over there.


	14. Chapter 14

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! bear with me, the next two chapters are kind of a review for chapters 8-11 but it has to happen for the story line.**

cullen library

Chapter 14.

EPV

As we made our way over there so did the other guy's. Jasper recognized one of them as a kid from his math class. He said that his name was Tyler. Emmett recognized what looked like the leader as a kid named James from his gym class. He said that while James was strong...Emmett was definitely stronger... of course. We looked as James picked up Bella and threw her to the floor... that's it!

" Don't fucking do that to MY GIRL!" I shouted as I reached James. I then decked him in the face multiple times. As I was doing this, Emmett picked up the third kid who's name tag said that his name was Eric and threw him into a line of cars. Jasper took Tyler and started to punch him in the face.

" Back the fuck off our girlfriends" We shouted as we punched them multiple times.

" Tell your girlfriends to back the fuck off ours!" they roared.

" Yeah well, tell them not to be all over me and other costumers" I shouted back.

At that we continued to punch them in the face. Alice was whiling out now, throwing Victoria here, there, and everywhere.

" You ruin my friends date, hurt her, and then proceed to insult my purse!..." she was shouting. What did she mean hurt her... that bitch hurt my girlfriend!

I then roared and continued to punch some more. If I couldn't get the bitch, then I sure as hell was going to kill this guy. Alice started to roar then " Fuck you and your cheep k-mart friends, at least my Gucci is real!" she then threw Victoria into another line of cars.

" MY CAR!" Victoria cried as Alice threw her into a red shit box.

She was really worried about that piece of shit? I thought that they discontinued those in the 80's for blowing up or something!

" YOUR REALLY WORRIED ABOUT THAT PIECE OF SHIT" Rosalie laughed as she power-dived the other girl into the ground.

" GO ROSE!" Emmett roared as he continued to do the same thing.

" No one fucks with my Rose!" he continued.

BPV

We then stopped and went to walk away. The bitch though went after me after I turned my back. Damn I shouldn't of done that. Charlie always taught me to look over my shoulder when in a fight. I all of a sudden felt the pain of a right hook as I was heading to the Porsche. So I turned around and punched her lights out.

" Bitch" I spat in her face as I headed towards the car again.

" wow that was awesome, I gotta say Bella that right hook was one of the best I've seen a girl give!" Emmett said happily.

" Remind me never to fight you" he continued.

" Never get me that mad and ill never have to fight you" I answered .

" and Rose, that power-dive, I taught you well!" Emmett said proudly.

" Well that will teach them never to fuck with a guy's girlfriend ever again!" Alice, Rose and I said.

We then jumped in the Porsche and drove away. Emmett was laughing about the fight all the way back to the dorms. Jasper wound up winning $20 from Emmett and Edward for a bet that Alice would start the fight.

" At least the bitch has my insignia engraved in her face!" Alice said with pride.

" Yeah, I thought that you actually knocked her out with that one hit!" Rose said.

" and to boot we damaged her shit box as well!" Rose said with pride.

" Now there's a huge Victoria sized dent in her own car!, you cant bang a dent that big out!" Rose continued.

We got into our dorm and started to ice off our injuries. We had slight cuts and bruises, not to mention my almost broken foot! It felt good just to put it up. Everyone got a good look at it then.

" How the fuck did that happen?" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper roared together.

" Remember Alice shouting " You ruin my friends date, you hurt her, and then proceed to insult my purse!"?"

" The bitch did that?" they responded as Rose ran back out with an ice pack for it.

It was then that the phone rang, Rosalie picked it up.

" Yep"

" 1 o clock tomorrow, we'll be there!" she said. Be where at 1 o clock tomorrow. She then hung up the phone.

" We ll Mike's trial starts tomorrow, all of us are being called to testify." Rose said to everyone. Wonderful, it was as if the day couldn't get any better!

" What are we going to wear?" Only Alice would think of something like that!

" Oh im sure that we'll think of something!" I responded. Alice then darted off to her closet. If she was going to testify, she was going to look her best.

Alice spent the rest of the night picking out our outfits for the trial tomorrow. She had figured that since everyone aired the little hearing, that we would be on television. She started freak out. Nothing was right in her eyes, if she had the chance I thought that she would go shopping again. It was then that Rosalie came bursting in saying that she was having the same problem.

" That's it, we're going shopping" She declared. Oh no!

We then headed back into her Porsche. When we reached the mall, we had 2 hours to find the perfect outfits before the mall closed. Alice was on a mission. She was acting like a general, ordering us what stores to go into. During the last ten minutes that the mall was open, we finally found the right outfits. Alice was jumping up and down excited.

" We found them, we found them , we found them!" she repeated over and over again.

When we came home we sent e-mails to our parents. Charlie had grown concerned that I had not talked to him in a while and was threatening another visit, something that was definitely not good right now. So I sent him this.

" Sorry dad, things have grown really busy here. We're testifying tomorrow! Hope all is well there, love ya!"

I had hoped that this would be enough to stop him for now. He really couldn't afford another trip out here. Im surprised that he had not declared bankruptsy after the last time.

An e-mail immediately popped up.

" It's alright Bells, that's wonderful that your testifying tomorrow, I hope that they give him the worst punishment imaginable since I don't think that they have the death penalty over there! All is well here, im actually learning how to cook more than bacon and eggs! You'd be shocked! Love ya"

Charlie is actually cooking by him self! Someone taught my father how to cook? Wonder who it was? My head was starting to spin a little. Charlie never cooked in his adult life ever. Even when he was married to my mom! I was really starting to spin here, what the hell was going on?

The next day arrived fast. It took me the usual three hours to get ready for the trial. I was wearing a little black dress with a white coat over it and black and white shoes. Alice was wearing a bright pink small dress, with matching open toed heals. It was perfect for her. Rosalie came walking in wearing a black blazer, she looked like the prosecutor that she had always wanted to be. I had a feeling that when she became one, she would be good at it.

" give the boy's a minute, they're digging through their closets for something nice" She said disgustedly.

" Do you mean to tell us that they didn't prepare last night, that they're still not ready!" Alice said incredulous.

"Apparently they thought that at a trial, a t-shirt and jeans are appropriate to wear while testifying" Rosalie said in a manner of fact way.

" You should of seen their faces when I came walking in! Jasper thought that I was a moron, then I told him that you two were dressing up as well, he was shocked!"

" Rose, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" Alice shrieked.

" I know! But they're guys, they can't take that long ...can they?" Rose responded.

10 minutes later they were not down yet. Alice was getting visibly upset. Her face was starting to contort into rage. She was starting to pace. She was murmuring to her self. It would of been funny if this was not a trial for my kidnaping.

" Okay lets go!" Emmett said out of breath, the boys were 5 minutes late. They were wearing the only polo shirts that they owned and khaki pants. Damn those boys could pull anything off!

When we arrived at the court, another trial had run late so we weren't late at all. They had postponed ours until 1:30 so we had a half hour to spare.

" Thank god" Alice said.

" yeah , that would of sucked if we were late!" Emmett said, to which Rose threw him a dirty look.

" Yeah that really would have" Rose said disgustedly. Then they bickered for the rest of the time.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Smith." The baileth said

" Case number 40023, The state of Massachusetts v.s Michel J Newton" the court recorder said.

" Prosecution, you may begin!" the Judge stated.

The prosecutor then turned to the jury for his opening statements.

" This young defendant over here is going to tell you about how he didn't kidnap and attempt to rape a girl that he was obsessed with for the past few months, and im here to tell you how he did, it is your job as the jury to determine whether he did or didn't do this. You are about to hear from the victim and her friends who found her at the defendants house, you are also going to hear from experts in the mental health fields give their opinion as well, it is your job to rule on whether he did it or not"

" Call your first witness" the Judge said.

" I call to the stand Jasper Hale."

Jasper got up to the stand and was questioned by the prosecution.

" State your name for the record and your relationship to the victim" The prosecutor said.

" My name is Jasper Hale, im the victims friend, I also date her best friend" Jasper responded

" Now on the night of January 15th at around 7:30 in the evening where were you ?" The prosecutor asked.

" I was out with my girlfriend, we had gone to the campus cafeteria to eat" Jasper responded.

" Now can you give us your account of what happened while you were in the cafeteria?" The prosecutor asked.

" Objection, what does this have to do with the case?" the defense attorney asked.

" Im providing a time line your honor"

The judge turned to Jasper and said " Answer the question"

" Sure, Alice , my girlfriend, and I were eating and talking. We were only supposed to be there 10 minutes but ended up spending about 45 minutes there instead. When we walked out side there was a flurry of police officers heading to where we lived so we headed back over there. My girlfriend had a bad feeling about it. She attempted to call Bella but no one had picked up her phone. Once we got there the police informed us that someone named Mike had kidnaped Bella, and we immediately thought of the defendant. We walked inside the dorm when Edward called us" Jasper responded

" What had led you to think that the defendant could of done this?" The prosecutor asked.

" He was obsessed with her, he stalked her, a few months ago Emmett had found a shrine to her in Mike's apartment. He also attempted to date rape her!"

" Can you tell us what happened in the days that followed?" The prosecutor asked.

" Well the day after everything happened, Bella's father showed up. Now the defendant was gone at this point so it was pretty obvious that he had taken her, and the police had cordened off his room as well as Bella's. We took her father to see both dorm rooms. He is a police chief, so we figured that he could help. He couldn't handle seeing the shrine that was dedicated to his daughter and promptly left the room. When he did he set off a flurry of papers one of which had an address in Massachusetts . We called the Police there and they told us that they didn't have the man power to help out and that Boston couldn't help either because they had a hostage situation happening that day. So they gave us permission to go in and get her out."

" And what did you see when you got there?" The prosecutor asked.

" We asked the defendant multiple times to give Bella back, he said that he would never do so, so some of us went in there to get her out of there. Well my girlfriend had entered the room so she could tell you better than I can, but from what I saw through a window, the defendant was but naked and attempting to rape the victim. He made obscene comments towards my sister Rosalie and her boyfriend shot him twice with a paint ball gun"

" and what happened after that?" The prosecutor asked.

" Rosalie and Emmett continued to fire paint balls at the defendant and my girlfriend stunned him while Edward got Bella out of the house" Jasper said.

" Was there any reason why the attack continued?" the prosecutor asked.

" We were afraid that the defendant would attack Bella again, he was that obsessed"

" Now Jasper, what's your major?" The Prosecutor asked.

" Psychology, I want to be a clinical psychologist" Jasper answered.

" Objection, what does this have to do with the trail?" The defense asked.

" The fact that he was there, with his major, makes him the most knowledgeable expert that we have with this defendant, everyone else may actually have the degree, but they all evaluated him after the fact, they never saw the shrine because the university had taken it down prior to experts being called" the prosecutor answered.

" you may want to think before making ridiculous objections next time councillor, im sustaining that objection"

" Continue with your line of questioning" the Judge said to the prosecutor.

" So what is your analysis about the defendant?" The prosecutor asked.

" The defendant has an obsessive personality, he fixates on certain objects such as a woman and he cant stop. In my opinion, he is very dangerous. He also has an inferiority complex with his genitalia, he feels the need to flaunt himself so that he can feel better about it. That with his obsessive personality makes him a danger to others. He also is delusional in that he believes that every girl he sees wants him, it ties in with the obsessive personality. He also has a narssistic deity complex ."

" Thank you , that is all" the prosecutor said.

The defense opted not to cross-examine Jasper. They were probably afraid that he would find something else to say about Mike.

They then called Jasper's abnormal psych teacher to the stand. They went through the whole process with him.

" State your name and profession" the prosecutor started.

" Dr. Gerald Kist, im the department head of psychology at Harvard" The expert said.

" Do you also teach there?" The prosecutor asked

" Yes"

" Do you have any of the witnesses or the defendant as a student?" The prosecutor asked.

" Yes, I had both the defendant as a student and I still have Jasper Hale as a student." The expert said

" What would you say about Jasper?" The prosecutor asked

" He's a wonderful student, he's one of my top ones so far!" the expert said. Jasper blushed at this.

" so in essence he would make a good psychologist?" The prosecutor asked .

" Objection, what does this have to do with the defendant?" The defense said

" Im backing up my other witness your honor"

" Sustained answer the question" The judge said.

" yes, he would make a wonderful psychologist" The expert said.

" Would you say that about the defendant as well?" The prosecutor asked.

" No, I didn't know why he chose my class to enter, he did so poorly" The expert said.

" From observing him in class what would you say about him?" The prosecutor asked.

" From a teacher's stand point, the defendant was very odd, it looked like he wouldn't take care of himself. From a psychologist stand point, I would say the same thing that Jasper had said with the inferiority complex, because he was offering sex to girls in my class, I could also see a narssistic deity complex just as Jasper pointed out

" From observing him after he was arrested, what would you say as an expert?" The prosecutor asked.

" He has an obsessive personality as again Jasper had said. He was fixated on Ms. Swan to the point that he would not shut up about her to me. I had to say I was shocked, I had not seen him exhibit this in my class. He is very delusional as Jasper had said, he thinks that every girl he sees is into him. In fact right now he thinks all the female's in this room want to have sex with him this instant. The narssitic deity complex also came out in full force. He was repeatedly saying " im Mike Newton" when he was asked why he did those things.

" So basically you agree with Mr. Hale?" the prosecutor asked

" Yes, I agree with him" the expert responded.

The defense didn't cross examine him either.

" thank you, you may step down now"

They then called Alice to the stand. They went through everything with her as well.

" State your name for the record and your relationship to the victim?"

" Alice Brandon, im the victim's best friend!" she said bubbly.

" Alice could you tell us where you were on the night of January 15th at about 7:30 in the evening?" The prosecutor asked.

" Yes, I was with my boyfriend, Jasper at the cafeteria." Alice responded

" could you give us your account for what happened while you were in the cafeteria?" the prosecutor asked.

" well I was eating and talking to Jasper, we were only supposed to be there for 10 minutes and we wound up there for 45 minutes. I had realized and we left to go back to the dorms. When we stepped outside a flurry of police officers passed us. I had told Jasper that I had a bad feeling and so I tried to call her. No one picked up and it went to voice mail. When we had gotten there, the police had told us that some one named Mike had kidnaped Bella. Our thoughts immediately had gone to the defendant because he stalked her. I had been there on multiple occasions when she had seen him following her. He also had attempted to date rape her on another occasion. When we entered the dorm, it was destroyed and there was stuff missing. That was when Edward called." Alice said.

" So what happened the next day?" The prosecutor asked

" Her father called me, he had herd about the kidnaping on the news, then he flew out here from Washington state. We took him to our dorm and to Mike's dorm because he is Chief of Police in a small town out there, we figured that he could help. He couldn't handle the shrine in Mike's room and flew out of there. When he did, he kicked up a bunch of papers . On one of them, Which I caught, had an address on it. We called the Police out there because at that point it was pretty obvious that he was the one that had taken her, he had disappeared around the same time that she was kidnaped. They said that they couldn't help because they didn't have the man power to do it nor could they get reinforcement from boston, so they gave us permission to go there and get her.

" What happened when you got there?" The prosecutor asked.

" We demanded that she be released, we gave him multiple chances to do so and he would not comply, so we stormed the house. When we entered he was but naked with just a condom on and he was attempting to rape my friend. Rosalie screamed at him and his attention turned to her. He said that she was jealous of bella and that she wanted him. Emmett then shot him where the sun doesn't shine and in the buttocks as well with a paint ball gun. Then Emmett and Rosalie continued to shoot at him and I tasered him and Edward got her out of the house." Alice said.

" What happened after you tasered him?" The prosecutor asked.

" We called Bella's father to let him know that we had found her, we told him to meet us at the nearest Police station. When we got there, he flipped out on the defendant as any father would im sure. We then took her to the hospital because she was beat up pretty baldy."

" You and Mr. Hale both mentioned a prior incident with an attempted date rape, could you tell us what had happened on that occasion?" the prosecutor asked

" Yes, a few months ago Bella and I hosted a dorm party. The defendant had shown up . I was trying at the time to set her up with Edward, who she is currently dating and we had an argument over this. While we were arguing the defendant must of slipped something in her drink. At any rate she disappeared after this and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I went looking for her. We found her slumped over the shoulder of the defendant and we repeatedly asked him to put her down. He refused and at one point a fight broke out. Emmett then dragged him out into the hall way and beat him to the point of unconsciousness. He returned him to his dorm room and when he returned he told us about the shrine that he had discovered there" Alice had said.

" You and Mr. Hale also both mentioned that the defendant was stalking the victim, and you said that you were there on some of the occasions that he was caught following her, could you tell us about that?"

" Yes, one time Rose, Bella and I were at the Mall a few weeks before Christmas we saw him at a restaurant we were in, he wouldn't stop staring at us. It really was creepy. Then at a party we were at after the attempted rape, he wouldn't stop following us. There was another time while we were shopping as well. He followed us even into Victoria's secret that time.

" Thank you that is all" the prosecutor said.

The defense then stood up to cross examine Alice.

" Ms. Brandon, you said that you saw the defendant at a restaurant , could it be possible that it was a coincidence?"

" Would you find it a coincidence that after your friend finds a shrine to your best friend inside the defendant's room, that he happens to wind up in the same mall, same restaurant as said best friend?" Alice answered .

" if your asking if I saw the defendant slip something in my best friend's drink, then I have no other proof. But his attitude towards women is suggestive that he would do something like that!" Alice retorted.

" Thank you Ms. Brandon, we have no further questions your honor!" the defense attorney said.

"We now call Ms. Rosalie Hale to the stand." The prosecutor said.

Rosalie was then put through all the standard things.

" State your name for the record and your relationship to the victim"

" Rosalie Hale, im a friend of the victim, I also date her boyfriend's brother" Rose said.

" Now Ms. Hale, where were you on the night of January 15th at about 7:30 in the evening?" the prosecutor asked.

" I was leaving my law class, I had just met up with my boyfriend!" Rosalie responded.

" Could you tell us what happened after that?" The prosecutor asked.

" Well we headed back to our dorm building, when we got there police were surrounding the place. We gave our names and entered the building. We noticed the caution tape that practically enveloped the door to Alice and Bella's dorm. We had thought that someone had broken in, we went to check and see if everyone was okay, that was when Alice and Edward informed us what happened. She said that there was a high probability that the defendant had taken her. " Rose responded.

" Could you tell us what happened in the days that followed" the prosecutor asked.

" Well Bella's father showed up. We showed him the dorms. He freaked out when he saw the shrine that the defendant had erected to his daughter. It was too much for him to handle, when he left he sent off a flurry of paperwork. Alice had caught one with his address on it and we headed over there, we got permission to head over there from the local police department, headed to a gun store bought some materials and weapons that were needed and headed to the defendants house"

" Why did you feel the need for weapons?" the prosecutor asked.

" If you had seen that shrine , you would of felt that the defendant was deranged enough that he could of been holding her with multiple weapons, we wanted to make sure that we were safe"

" What happened when you reached the house?" the prosecutor asked

" We gave him multiple chances to give her back, he said that he never would so finally we entered the house." Rose responded

" What happened when you went in to the house?" the prosecutor asked.

" We found the defendant but naked with just a condom on, attempting to rape Bella. I shouted to stop him, and his attention turned to me. He said that I was jealous because I wanted him. That was when my boyfriend shot him in the groin with a paint ball gun. He then shot him in the buttocks as well. Emmett and I continued to shoot at him with the paint ball gun while Alice tasered him and Edward got her out of the house." Rose said.

" Why did you continue to shoot at him?" the prosecutor asked.

" I felt that as long as we weren't shooting at him, there was still a danger to Bella, he was still conscious, he was still able to walk, what would stop him from going after her?" Rosalie responded.

"Thank you, no more question's your honor

The defense had no questions for Rosalie.

" We now call Emmett Cullen to the stand"

Emmett went over and went through standard procedure.

" State your name for the record and your relationship to the victim."

" Emmett Cullen, im a friend of the victim, im also her boyfriend's brother"

" Now Emmett, where were you on the night of January the 15th at approximately 7:30 ish?"

The prosecutor asked.

" I was coming out of my business class, I met up with Rose and we headed back to our dorm"

" What happened afterwards?" the prosecutor asked.

" We noticed that Police had surrounded the place, after we gave our name and entered, we noticed all the caution tape on Alice and Bella's dorm. We thought that someone had broken in, so we headed in to make sure that everyone was okay. That was when Alice and Edward told us what happened" Emmett responded.

" What happened in the next few days?" The prosecutor asked.

" Bella's father had shown up, so we took him to see both dorms, he freaked out when he saw that shrine, there was a flurry of papers and Alice caught one that had an address on it. We called the police there, they said that they had no man power, and that they couldn't get any backup, so that we could go in there our selves and get her out. We went to a local gun warehouse and stalked up on multiple guns. We then went to the house and gave the defendant multiple chances to surrender Bella. When he didn't we stormed the place.

" What did you see when you went in there?" the prosecutor asked.

" The defendant was but naked and about to rape the victim, my girlfriend called out to stop him and he made really bad comments to her. I shot him in the balls for making that comment and to stop him from raping the victim. I then shot him in the buttocks because I was so angry that he was doing this to my brother's girlfriend. I have no sisters so that's how I think of Bella. In a way it was pretty much self defense. So Rose and I continued to take shots at him because we felt that he was still a danger to her and Alice stunned him" Emmett said with a small smile on his face.

" Now Emmett, both you and all the other witnesses mentioned that there was a shrine that you found on the night of the attempted date rape, could you describe it?"

" Hell yeah I can" Emmett said. Right as he said this a suspicious cough that sounded like" Emmett" came from Rosalie

" I had beaten the defendant to the point of unconsciousness because he punched my brother, and attempted to date rape my brother's girlfriend. That's not cool in my book! If I hadn't done that or shot him in the balls with the paint ball gun later on then he would of obviously raped Bella. He is one disturbed individual. So anyways, I felt that I was a decent enough guy that I had to return him to his apartment. Since he had been offering sex to every girl on campus I knew where his apartment was. When I placed him on his bed was when I discovered the shrine, it was obviously his since he had no roommates, he was the only kid there that had his own room. The shrine had about twenty pictures, it had grown later to about eighty when Charlie entered the room. The pictures were so disgusting, there was many of Bella in the shower! Some of the others had pictures of Bella and my brother walking together, his face covered by Mike's. There was even candles under it man...CANDLES! I also saw what looked like a layout to the girl's apartment, I even saw Alice's purse in her bedroom! I was horrified. I knew that I had to tell everyone this, so I took one of the pictures as evidence and showed it to my brother and Alice." Emmett said

" Emmett did the shrine look anything like ...this?" The prosecutor asked as he held up a billboard of about 80 pictures of me and my apartment

" Yeah, that's it!" Emmett said

" Thank you Mr. Cullen, your honor, im referring to people's exhibit #20" the prosecutor said.

The defense attorney mouthed to Mike " why did you keep that!" he really had a poor defense team.

" Now Mr. Cullen, what did you guys do in the months after this discovery?" the prosecutor asked.

" we kept a close eye on the girls, we feared for them, we took turns watching them. I even feared for my girlfriend!"

" Why didn't you report him?" the prosecutor asked.

" We felt that we could be enough protection for the girls. We also knew that the campus police couldn't do much for the girls safety, if they switched dorms, the perv...I mean defendant would eventually find out about it.

" Thank you Mr. Cullen, that is all" the prosecutor said. The defense had no questions to ask Emmett.


	15. Chapter 15

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 15.

The trial ended for the day after Emmett's testimony. We were going to re convene at 2 pm the next day for the testimony of Edward and I. As we were leaving the courthouse, Emmett was jumping up and down about his testimony.

" hell yeah, that was awesome!" he shouted

" I cant believe that he kept that shrine up so long that it was taken in for evidence...he should of just pled guilty" Emmett continued.

" Emmett, hell yeah is not appropriate language for a trial...remember that for next time!" Rosalie teased.

Alice ran to the mall for the trial the next day. She felt that I still needed something to testify in. She ran wild in the mall, it was quite funny actually. She must of picked hundreds upon hundreds of outfits for me to try on. She kept on saying that outfits determine the outcome of trials. We finally settled on a green blouse and black dress pants with black high heals. It took us over 4 hours to find this outfit...only Alice! Emmett started to complain on hour two. He kept on saying " are you done yet?". She bought the guy's outfits as well. They all got new polo shirts and khaki pants that they were going to wear tomorrow. Alice was really going insane!

When we got home the news was airing the trial. We watched from most of Jasper's testimony on. Alice was tickled silly to see her self on television. Most people hate to see themselves on television...Alice loved it! The conversation between the news casters turned to Mike.

" He has been charged with kidnaping, false imprisonment, multiple counts of attempted rape. He was also charged with two counts of assault and voyeurism ( stalking). If he gets a guilty charge, he's going away for a long time!" one said to the other

" and by the testimony of the witnesses , it looks like he wont be getting off easy, just listen to this one" the other said as they replayed Emmett's testimony, to which Emmett laughed.

" hell yeah!" he pounded everyone as he said this.

We continued to watch coverage of the trial for the rest of the evening. It got me anxious for tomorrow. What if the defense actually does their job tomorrow? All the what if's started to play through my head. I started to really freak out about this. I looked at Edward and he seemed to have the same feeling. I went to kiss him.

Edward and I then retired to my room for the rest of the evening!

The next day we spent the usual three hours preparing for the trial. The guys were actually on time this time. Since Alice had bought them new outfits to wear, it took them 10 minutes to get ready. When I saw Edward, my jaw dropped. He never seemed to amaze me with how good he looked!

" Ready?" he asked.

" just about, Alice has to fix her lipstick, but that's about it!" I responded.

It was then that Rosalie ran into the apartment asking for a tide to go stick. Emmett apparently had eaten a bagel with jam on it and some of it got on his white polo shirt. Alice freaked and ran with her tide to go pen after Rosalie.

" Do you know how much that shirt cost?" she was heard screaming down the hall way.

Edward shook his head. That would only happen to Emmett!

" Nervous about today?" he asked me.

" a little, I keep on thinking that they're going to find something to make me un reliable or something like that!"

" Don't worry, there's nothing that they could do to make you un reliable, they would of tried that already, in fact they did with Alice and Rosalie and it didn't work!" Emmett said.

" I know, it still worries me though!"

" The only way to get over that is to do it!" Edward responded.

It was then that Alice came back in.

" why the hell Emmett would eat a bagel with wearing white, ill never know!"

" Alice, people have to eat you know!" Edward said .

" Still, do you know how hard that was to get off, why didn't he eat cereal!" Alice responded.

" Emmett doesn't really think about that stuff!" Edward said

" Emmett doesn't really think about anything, does he!" Alice responded.

" No, No he doesn't!" Edward said.

We reached the court house with about 20 minutes to spare. Alice was practically jumping up and down when we got into the place.

" I cant wait, I cant wait" she was echoing both our sentiments, I just wanted to get it over with.

When the proceedings started, I was the first to be called. Oh thank god, I can get this over with! I got up to the stand and they had me swear on the bible like they had everyone else do. It was then that the questions started.

" State your name and relationship to the victim for the record" the prosecutor said.

" My name is Bella Swan, I am the victim!" I said.

" Now Bella, could you give us your best recollation of the night of January 15th?"

" Sure. My friend Alice and her boyfriend were supposed to watch me. The defendant was stalking me and we were worried about him. They decided at the last minute to get a bite to eat at the cafeteria though. They said that they were supposed to be gone for 10 minutes but they never came back. I heard the door open and I went to greet what I thought was Alice. It turned out that the defendant was in my room. I dialed 911 and the defendant attacked me. I shouted for help as we struggled through out the apartment. I ran back to the phone when I heard a voice on the other line. I couldn't even get my name out though when the defendant dragged me out of the apartment though. He then punched me and I don't remember much after that."

" Ms. Swan, do you have any recollation of the next few days?" the prosecutor asked.

" Yes, I remember waking up to see the defendant but naked and trying to rape me, I struggled as hard as I could, but I was bound to the bed. It must of been enough though because the defendant backed off"

" Ms. Swan, you mention the defendant stalking you?" the prosecutor asked.

" yes he stalked me for a few months before the kidnaping"

" thank you no more questions your honor" the prosecutor said.

The defense then rose to question me... here we go!

" Ms. Swan, you mention that the defendant was stalking you, what proof do you have of this?"

" I saw him, I saw him flashing pictures of me!, I also seen him in the same areas as me."

" Couldn't that be just a coincidence?"

" No, he even followed me into Victoria's secret one time"

" Ms. Swan is referring to this!" the prosecutor said as he played footage of Mike following me into Victoria's secret. Everyone could see him hiding in the girls lingerie. I noticed that Emmett had a small grin on his face.

"But the other times, how could you be sure that the defendant followed you the other times?"

" Besides the fact that he had proof himself on the shrine, I saw him flashing the pictures."

" Thank you your honor no more questions" the defense attorney said.

As I walked back to my seat I had the sudden urge of relief. I was just glad that I had gotten that over with.

" That was awesome Bella!" Emmett said.

" Yeah, you completely shut that defense attorney down, where the hell did that video tape come from anyways" Rose said.

" I may of accidently let it slip to the prosecutor that he followed you in there!" Emmett said.

" Emmett that's awesome, I would of never thought of that!" Rose said, the others agreed.

We then watched as they prepared to swear Edward in.

" State your name for the record and your relationship to the victim" the prosecutor said.

" My name is Edward Cullen, I date the victim" Edward said.

" Now Edward , where were you on the night of January 15th at approximately 7:30 pm"

" I had just left my biology class" Edward said.

" Can you describe what happened afterward"

" I got a call from my friend Alice, she said that Bella was gone, that she had been abducted, I didn't want to believe her, but I went over there anyways to check everything out. When I got there police had the place surrounded and Bella was gone. When I entered the room was when it hit that she really was abducted. Then Alice told me that they thought the defendant did it. After the attempted date rape and the stalking I didn't doubt it."

" Can you tell us what happened in the days after the kidnaping?"

" yes, Bella's father came over, he had heard about it on the news. We showed him the dorms and he couldn't handle the shrine to his daughter on the wall. He ran out of there like a bat out of hell, whipping up papers as he left. Alice caught one of the papers that had what looked like a home address on it. I called the police there and they said that they didn't have the man power to handle something like that, nor could they get any. They gave us permission to get her out of there. We stopped at a local gun store to stock up on things. We didn't know what the defendant was holding her with. We then went to the house. I knocked on the door and the defendant answered, he said that he didn't have her and that he didn't stalk her as well, though I never asked that question. We then gave him multiple chances to give her up and he refused. So we entered the house. When we found them, the defendant was but naked with nothing but a condom on attempting to rape(he shuddered on the word) Bella, before I could stop it, Rosalie said something that distracted the defendant. He then said some not nice things back and Emmett shot him in the balls for Rose. He then shot him in the buttocks for Bella and then they continued to shoot at him while Alice tasered him as I left the house with Bella. We then called her dad."

" I understand from what other witnesses said that there was a prior incident, could you tell us about that?"

" yeah, a couple of months ago, I caught the defendant carrying Bella unconscious into one of the bedrooms, I stopped him and he gave me lip so we fought."

" Thank you Mr. Cullen, that is all"

" the defense has no questions for the witness your honor" of course they didn't. Mike had a really bad defense team!

" the prosecution calls Dr. Down to the stand"

" State your name for the record and your profession"

" My name is Dr. Down, in a forensic scientist"

" Now Dr. Down, you examined the blood found at the scene, is that correct?" the prosecution asked.

" Yes that is correct"

" Could you tell us what you found?"

" A concentration of the blood was that of the attacker's, the DNA matched the defendants as did the blood type?"

" Is it fair to say that this is the defendant's blood?"

" yes , it is"

" Thank you, no more questions"

The defense rose here.

" Now Dr. Down, what are the chances that this is not the defendant blood?"

" oh about 25 billion to one"

" So there is a chance that this is not the defendants blood?"

" Well considering there is only about 6 billion people on this planet, there is no chance that this is not the defendants blood!"

" the defense rests your honor!"

" the defense may present it's case now"

" your honor , we're gonna rest, we felt that our case has been proven enough" Wow he really had no defense did he, I was wondering if he ran this case by himself. The judge looked as flabbergasted as I felt.

The judge then looked at the jury and sent them into the jury room to decide. He then sent us home because to it could take a while to look at all the evidence and testimonies.

Alice was bouncing up and down.

" His defense really sucks doesn't it?" she said

" yeah, no objections, no lets present our case, really horrible defense attorney, the only thing they did was try to prove an OJ and that didn't even work!" Rosalie said.

" I could of done a better job!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Well unless the jury is really dumb, he wont get away with it at least" Edward said.

We were heading into the parking lot when we saw her. Victoria was sitting next to Alice's Porsche of all cars.

" What the hell does she want" Alice said while giving her the stink eye.

As we approached the car she turned towards us.

" Leave my cousin alone!" she shouted. What the hell! Mike and Victoria were related.

" Your cousin kidnaped and tried to rape me, he deserves what he gets!" I shouted back.

I was about to loose it when Alice pulled me into the car.

" Listen, it wouldn't be good for the case if you killed the defendants cousin, though if you did I would surely help" Edward said.

I almost laughed as we pulled away, Alice nearly missed running her over with the car. The look on her face was priceless, it was a mixture of rage and fear. She feared Alice's car!

Emmett talked the whole way home about the trial, we laughed when he told about how he got the prosecution to get the tape of us at Victoria's secret. If the DNA and the witnesses weren't enough, then that would be. Emmett had a stroke of genius there. I would of never thought of that!

" You had to see the guy's face when he saw that tape, I was there, it was priceless!" Emmett said.

When we arrived home, there was footage of the trial. They even aired the Victoria's secret video. Emmett was cracking up laughing at this. We decided that we were going to eat in the dorm tonight, so everyone bought food from their dorm rooms. The microwave was going to be really busy tonight!

It was then that the phone rang.

" Hello" Alice answered.

" WHAT, When did it happen" what did something bad happen. We were all here, so I began to worry about Charlie or Alice's parents.

" Okay, yeah were leaving now!" Alice shrieked. Her eyes were huge with worry. What the hell happened now!

She then turned to us and relayed the phone conversation.

" The jury's already came back with a verdict!" she shrieked. Oh thank god, nothing happened to anyone!

" That's really quick, what it was like 30 minutes or something?" I said.

" That's good, it probably means that they found the scum guilty" Rose said.

We started to speculate while we went back into the car. These days it felt like we were living in it! It took about 5 minutes to get back to the court house. Alice was never one for obeying speed laws. I was surprised that she never had a ticket in her life. It was like she had an innate sense to detect where the cops were. It was amazing .

When we reached the courthouse we had about a 15 minute wait while another case was ending. That was okay with us.

We got into the court room as soon as we could. We wanted to get good seats. We had to wait for everyone to enter which took a while and was really boring. We stood for the judge as usual when he entered the room and they announced him.

" foreman of the jury, how do you find the defendant?" the judge asked. I felt myself starting to sweat. Edward took my hand at this point.

" We the jury find the defendant, Michael J Newton...Guilty on all charges" I wanted to scream with joy. I turned to see that Edward had a look of relief on his face. Emmett looked as if Christmas had come early or something like that. He actually whooped. Rose looked embarrassed that Emmett whooped and Alice looked as if she wanted to laugh.

" Sentencing will be a week from now, the defendant is reprimanded to walpool maximum security until sentencing" how wonderful...Charlie really got his way here. I wondered what he did to get his way here. As he was leaving the courtroom, Mike started to cry. Emmett muttered something like " yeah your crying now!" Alice patted her taser gun, she never left home with out it anymore. It was at that point the phone rang. We looked down and saw that it was Charlie.

" Hey" Charlie started.

" Hi dad what's going on ?"I asked

" Oh nothing, I was just watching tv and I felt the sudden urge to call you, what's up with you?" He asked.

" Oh nothing, im just watching them convict Mike of Kidnaping, attempted rape, and assault among other things." I said nonchalantly. Charlie sputtered.

" GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES" Charlie shouted with joy!

" Yep"

" IM MOVING TO THAT STATE!" Charlie continued to shout!

" Oh thank god, I can finally rest knowing that he's behind bars!" he said relieved. He sounded like he wanted to break out in that song from the Messiah !

" Charlie I got to go, im heading into the car right now!" I said.

" Okay Bells" he said with happiness seeping from his voice.

When we got home the couples retired into the three respective bedrooms!

About a week later we were sitting in the courtroom when they asked if anyone wanted to give a victim impact statement. Rosalie, Edward, and I all volunteered. Rosalie approached the stand first.

" Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, I told you that you were very stupid! You couldn't just give her up! Well now your facing multiple life sentences with out parol. If you had just given her up, you would of been a whole lot better off. No, you just had to create this big mess. I don't feel bad for you, so you should stop with the water works, there not going to get you anywhere. I know that those are just an act. Deep down, you don't regret what you did, and you would do it again in a heart beat. Its too bad they don't have the death penalty here, I would strongly advocate it for you! Your soulless, everyone can see it in your eyes. Its too bad, the one thing that you need, you don't have" Rosalie said. She then got down after saying her piece.

Then Edward got up and took the stand.

" there is no words to describe the hatred I feel for you. Unlike Rosalie, I wouldn't advocate the death penalty for you. No that would be too much an escape. But if they ever find a way to make people immortal, I would advocate that for you. That way that you could never escape what you did. If you do die, I hope that you suffer and burn for eternity! Then Edward left the stand.

I got up to take the stand.

" you have traumatized my life. Alice and I cannot leave home with out taking our taser guns anymore. Im always looking behind me to see if someone is there now. That's just my life, you have ruined the lives of my friends and family. If my father dies of a heart attack, im gonna blame it on you and all the stress that you caused him. You also made my friends live in fear, fear that your obsession would turn on their significant others. I cannot think of a punishment good enough for you, with these life sentences , their letting you off easy! The only good thing about your punishment is that ill never have to see your face again! I agree with Rosalie, I can see the darkness in your eyes that means you don't have a soul. While if this had only been done to me, that was something that I may have been able to forgive, but you drew my family and friends into it and ill never forgive you for that" and with that I left the stand. Edward went over and hugged me. He always knew what I needed.

With that the jury forman stood up and handed a paper to the judge.

" Michael J Newton please stand!" the judge commanded. To which Mike obeyed.

" I agree with the jury. They recommend that you serve three life sentences concurrently, which is approximately 75 years behind bars." The look on Mike's face was of utter shock. He obviously expected not to get that much.

" Oh yeah, and I forgot, there's no parol either." The judge said. Mike's face turned white at this! I heard Emmett chuckle next to me. Mike's face was the funniest thing that I ever saw. It looked like he got punched in the gut!

" Serves him right!" Edward said

" Do you know how much bullets cost these days!" Emmett said.

" Do you know how much that tactical gear cost?" Jasper responded.

"HA! He looked like he was going to pee himself again!" Alice laughed.

It was just then that Charlie called.

" Hi Bells, you haven't sent me anything in like a week, so I figured that Id call you!" Charlie said.

" well I've been kind of busy with classes and such, what's going on dad?" I asked.

" oh not much really, just watching the game!"

" Have they sentenced Mike yet?" he asked cheerfully.

" Yeah, that's where I am now!" I started

" So how long" he asked sheepishly.

" Three life sentences with no possibility of parol!" I said. Charlie sputtered at this.

" did I say how much I want to move to that state?" Charlie said with joy spilling into his voice.

" yeah, actually you said that last week!" I said jokingly.

" well that's awesome... 75 years with no parol!"

" yeah, you had to see his face when they announced it, he nearly peed himself". Charlie laughed hard at this.

" Serves him right, attack my daughter!"

" So what's going on with you?" I asked. I had this feeling that he was not telling me something. I really wished that he told me.

" Really, not much!" he said. Okay, that odd, he never got that defensive over a simple question.

" Dad!"

" Its nothing...really!" alright, he really is acting strange.

" Gotta go, bye!" he said as he hung up the phone. Okay there was something strange going on.


	16. Chapter 16

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 16.

About a week after the trial we all were hanging out in my dorm room. We had decided that to stay in tonight since there was nothing really going on. Emmett was coming in with three boxes of pizza and a six pack when the phone rang.

" Hey Bells" My father started.

" Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

" Not much really... guess what I did today" I then put him on speaker phone, I had a feeling that I would need to.

" What...clean the house?" I asked.

" Nope!"

" Cook dinner?" I cringed. Charlie should never be trusted in a kitchen.

" HEY, My cooking's improved since you left home!" there's a shock!

" nope" he continued

" Ill give you one more guess!"

" Bought a house near Harvard, so you can see me in person!" I joked.

" Now that's a great idea, but no!"

" I BOUGHT YOU ALL PLANE TICKETS SO THAT YOU GUYS COULD COME HERE FOR SPRING BREAK TO VISIT YOUR FAMILIES. OH NO! Why would he do such a thing!

" Charlie, my family going to be in Europe until at least May, I would have no one to come home to!" Alice shrieked.

" Alice, honey, you don't consider me family!" Charlie said with mock hurt in his voice.

" Its not that Charlie, there would be no one in my house!" Alice said.

" Stay with us!" Charlie said.

" Charlie, you know that I cant impose on you like that!" Alice said

" Your not imposing! It would be a delight!" Charlie responded.

" Are you sure?" Alice said.

" Charlie, how about we rent hotels out there, that way there's no stress on you" I said.

" There would be no stress on me! But if you want to kiddo!" Charlie said.

" I would rather we did that, it would make me feel better, I don't want to put you out like that!" I said. Charlie then hung up and made the hotel arrangements. He found a holiday inn in Port Angelus where we could rent three rooms. I had to say, Charlie was really relaxed with that stuff. He probably thought though that we were going to book like this: Alice and I in one room, Jasper and Rosalie in another( he knew that they were related) and Emmett and Edward bunking in another. Like that was going to happen!

" Alright I made the arrangements, ill send you the tickets in the mail. Then Charlie got off the phone.

" Wow, your dad's awesome man! I cant believe that he would do that for us!" Emmett said.

" Yeah to fly us out there like that and to book us hotel rooms... that's great" Edward agreed.

The next few weeks flew by in a heart beat. Before we knew it the tickets had arrived in the mail and we were all getting ready to go. Alice had gone on a week long shopping spree to get everyone ready for this trip. She was buying everything and I mean everything. We must of walked out of the mall with at least two bags from every store every day! She could barely fit it all in her car, in fact she could barely fit it all in Emmett's jeep, that's how much stuff she bought.

* * *

While we were packing, we kept on hearing Emmetts booming voice from up stairs saying that he had this weird feeling that he was forgetting something. He then proceeded to go down a list of material items that he was bringing for the trip. It seemed as if everything was there, everything was in order. Then he brushed it off and continued to pack his things.

" EMMETT CULLEN... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY _HAIR DRYER_!" Rosalie shrieked. We could hear her as well.

" YOU WHAT!!!!!!!, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DIPPED YOUR IPOD IN_ WATER_!"

" IM NOT OVER REACTING EMMETT!"

" DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS!" She continued to yell. Alice was shaking her head, of course she knew how much Roses hair dryer cost, she had one of those her self!

" OF COURSE YOU DON'T!"

" YOU DON'T THINK EMMETT, YOU _NEVER DO_! They then launched into a couples fight that lasted a half hour.

They had solved the problem by the time we reached the plane the next morning. We all took our cars ( I even took the truck!), and we all had to fit some of Alice's luggage in them. She had packed enough clothing to last her ten years in Forks! The plane ride was funny. We each separated with our significant others. Emmett nearly fought a guy that had hit on Rose. All the flight attendants had to restrain the both of them, and threatened that they would make an emergency landing to have them escorted off the plane. Rosalie coughed " Emmett" and he sat back down in his seat. I had to say, plane rides with Emmett were quite hilarious. After the near fight, Emmett found restraint when he dumped tomato juice on the guy's white shirt. Rosalie hit him but smiled at this.

" Only Emmett" was all Edward said to that.

Alice muttered from the seat in front of us " I don't want to be kicked off the plane because of that idiot!"

Jasper muttered back " and I thought that driving in a car with him was bad!"

Emmett had a huge smile on his face for the rest of the flight. We watched a boring movie. I thought that they only put it on because there was little kids on the plane. I took out my cross word puzzle and continued to do that for fun. I was writing I love you in one of the spaces when out of no where the seat belt sign lit up. That was probably because we were about 30 minutes from landing though. Then my soda began to shake rather violently, spilling all over my lap. I heard Alice shriek. Then all of a sudden the engines sounds suddenly died out and the electricity went out .

" SHIT THEY CANT FUCKING PUT THE WHEEL DOWN, OR THE FLAPS" Rosalie screeched . The plane continued to bounce violently. Alice started to scream the "hail Mary".

" Brace your selves" The flight attendents shouted! They then ran into the front and strapped them selves in.

" What's the big deal, there was only a few bumps and the lights went out!" Emmett said confused.

" EMMETT YOU BIG DOPE, THE PLANE'S GOING DOWN!" Rosalie shouted.

" WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Alice screamed.

" THIS IS YOUR FAULT BELLA, WHEN EVER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS YOUR AROUND!" Emmett shouted.

" YOU CANT BLAME BELLA FOR THE FUCKING PLANE CRASHING YOU IMBECILE!" Edward screeched back.

" YEAH, ITS NOT LIKE BELLA FUCKING CUT THE ELECTRICITY EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted.

" OR CREATED THE WEIRD ASS TURBULENCE THAT HIT!" Alice shrieked. The plane shuttered violently here. There was more screaming from the cabin.

" IM NEVER GONNA SEE MY FATHER!" I shrieked.

" WE'RE NOT GONNA SEE OUR PARENTS" Edward and Emmett both shouted.

" NEITHER ARE WE!" Rose and Jasper bellowed scared.

" IM NEVER GOING TO SEE MY NEW GUCCI SHOES" Alice shrieked. Only Alice would think of material possessions at a time like this.

" ALICE HOW CAN YOU THINK OF MATERIAL POSSESSIONS AT A TIME LIKE THIS, AREN'T YOU REMOTELY THINKING ABOUT YOUR PARENTS" Jasper shrieked.

" I can always see my parents in heaven!"

" ALICE, EVEN IF YOU SEE YOUR PARENTS IN HEAVEN, ITS GONNA BE LIKE TWENTY YEARS UNTIL YOU DO!" Rosalie shrieked. Alice then mumbled something about not having Gucci in heaven.

" Alice, honey, you could be chilling with Versace in heaven!" Jasper said. As he said this, the plane made another shudder

The plane was starting to loose altitude, bouncing violently all the way, I took Edwards hand and braced for dear life. All I kept on thinking was please god don't let me die! Alice and Jasper's hands were still in the air in the prayer position when we hit the ground about 30 seconds later. That was one of the roughest impacts that I ever felt . I heard the snap of my arm ( the opposite one holding Edwards hand) as it hit the arm rest next to me...OWW!

Alice screamed as the plane swerved on what looked like a high way. We could see the lights of cars as they were hitting the breaks. Damn it if the crash didn't kill us, than an idiot driver would! How fare was that! Well at least Alice was conscious. The plane then skidded to a stop. Alice screamed " WE'RE ALIVE!!!". It was then that we smelt what had the aroma of gasoline.

" Shit, the plane's gonna catch fire, everybody jump" Emmett screamed as they opened the front emergency exit and the slide inflated. Emmett and Rose were the first two people off the plane. We almost lost them in the crowd, they darted off that fast. This would only happen to us. My bad luck would bring an entire plane down! My arm continued to throb at the thought. Then smoke started to fill the cabin. Damn it, Emmett was right, the plane was going to catch fire! As I was heading into the isle, Alice was pulling out her luggage.

" ALICE, THERE'S NO TIME!, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Jasper shouted at her.

" I CANT LEAVE MY LOUIE VUITTON BAG IN HERE, I JUST GOT IT!" Alice screamed.

" IS IT REALLY WORTH YOUR LIFE!" He shouted back. He then shook his head as he dragged Alice into the isle.

"JASPER LET ME GO!" Alice begged. Damn that girl was going to risk her life for a damn pocketbook!

" NO ALICE, IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!" Jasper shouted.

" YOU CAN ALWAYS GET ANOTHER ONE, HELL ILL BUY YOU THE WHOLE STORE If YOU JUST COME WITH ME!" Jasper continued to shout.

When we finally got off the plane was when I got a good look at everyone. We were all covered in bruises and Alice had a cut lip but that was the extent of our injuries. It looked like my arm was the worst that anyone had...it figured!

" I cant believe that we survived that" I said as we stared at the burning plane.

" Bella, what happened to your arm?" Alice asked worried.

" She broke it over the arm rest, I heard the snap" Edward said.

" Well that's one thing that I never thought would happen to me!" Emmett said.

" This is a night mare" Rosalie said.

We whipped out our cellphones and started to call 911. About 5 minutes later the first responders showed up. It figured that we had to crash land on the highway in Forks. Well you can figure who was the first on the scene!

" _BELLA_?" Charlie asked stunned.

" Bella, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to land at _6_!" The tone in his voice got higher at the last word when he realized that it was 5:30!

" honey, your arm!" Charlie shouted. I turned to see that my arm was already two times its normal size and a nice shade of purple. The ambulance then showed up and Charlie and Edward pushed me in it. They the jumped in it themselves.

When we reached the hospital Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were in the ambulances behind us. Apparently when they saw me being loaded, they convinced the paramedics to take them as well. Waiting for us in the huge emergency room was a blonde haired, movie star like doctor. I felt like I was in general hospital or something! He then ran to Edward and Emmett and asked if they were okay. They then turned around and introduced the rest of us to their father. Of course that had to be their father. I was right to wonder what their parents looked like! This young woman then approached us and attacked the boys. This had to be their mother. They confirmed this a minute later. Their mother had this tender look to her face. Of course that's what caramel colored hair does to anyone. They then introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme.

" Ah, the long awaited Alice, Jasper raves to his mother everyday about you!" Esme said.

" We cant get her to shut up about it" She continued. Alice blushed at this. She then looked at me with curious eyes. It suddenly dawned on Emmett what he had forgotten.

" Who's this?" She asked Edward

" Oh ma, I forgot to tell you, Edward got himself a girlfriend while at college!" Emmett interrupted. Esme's squeal was the loudest sound that I had ever heard.

" EMMETT WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS!" Esme shouted with joy.

" I just did!" Emmett responded. Apparently Emmett was a gossip king in the family.

" Oh honey, this makes me so happy, you don't even know!" She said as she ran at Edward.

" That's wonderful" Carlisle said. He couldn't say more for the media had shown up at the hospital and nearly broke down the door in the attempt to get into the emergency room. He then got to the task of evaluating me. I had a multitude of bruises and the broken arm. He thought that my healing nose was from the accident but Edward explained the kidnaping incident.

" Wow, you really do have bad luck!" Carlisle said.

" You poor dear!" Esme shrieked

" That reminds me, Rose, you still gotta fix my car!" Emmett said.

" WE JUST ALMOST DIED, AND YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT DAMAGE TO YOUR CAR FROM SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED LIKE A MONTH AGO!" Rosalie shouted.

Everyone laughed at this. Emmett muttered something like " sorry for being concerned about my baby!" It was then that I was wheeled off for an x-ray on my arm. My wrist was broken so at least it wasn't the humorous! Carlisle went about setting it. It really wasn't a bad break, for that I was lucky. About an hour later, I walked back into the emergency room with my new pink cast on . They were just finishing stitching Alice's lip.

" You know, it figures, you would be the one to break your arm in a plane accident!" Emmett exclaimed.

We then turned on the television. They were airing footage from the accident. Esme looked horrified at seeing the burned up plane. I still couldn't believe that we survived that!

" Now we repeat, 3 are dead, 6 are injured in what is one of the worst commercial aviation accidents on land in recent years" They were saying, " The plane was carrying 144 passengers and 10 crew members and heading to Seattle, they are lucky that there wasn't more deaths or injuries." the news people were saying.

" You were on that!" Esme said horrified.

" Yeah, but we got out before the plane burned up!" Emmett said.

" So what happened?" Carlisle asked.

" Well, we were about a half hour from landing when out of no where the plane started to bounce violently, then the power cut out and the engines died. It was one of the most scariest things that I have ever experienced! Everyone was screaming, we all thought that we were going to die!" I said.

" How did the plane catch fire?" Carlisle asked.

" When we landed, gasoline started to leak from the plane, Emmett smelt it and was one of the first to get out of the plane!" Edward said. It was then that reporters nearly broke down the glass door, looking for the injured. Carlisle ran over to shut the curtains.

" Vultures" he said under his breath.

" I hope that the pr people tell them to get away from that glass door, we don't need more injured people!" Esme said. She then turned to Charlie and thanked him for flying us out here, she really did miss Edward and Emmett.

" No problem" Charlie said.


	17. Chapter 17

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 17

We arrived at the hotel later on that night. Carlisle gave me a prescription for my arm so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. The only thing that told me it was broken was the humongous cast that was on it. The thing felt like it weighed a ton. Edward and I looked at the bed and went into it!

The next morning came and I still could not believe that I had broken my arm in a plane accident. It figured that it would only happen to me. I must of had the worst luck in the world or something like that. The only thing my luck was good for was Edward. As I was thinking this I was placing the plastic bag over my arm to take my shower, I already knew what to do, I had broken many bones before. Well at least Alice was going to love writing on it, and drawing designs. I turned the news on and watched more coverage on the accident. Apparently we were the only injuries on the plane. Again... my luck. If a plane crashed, I was going to be one of the only injuries on it. Edward awoke and shook his head at watching the coverage.

" It figures that would only happen to us!" he said.

" Yeah, well at least we're not one of the three killed!" I said. I then turned to go into the shower. The warm water felt good. It helped me relax a little.

I got out and got dressed when Alice knocked on the door.

" Are you ready Bella!" We were going to visit Charlie today, Edward and Emmett had things to do with their parents, and Rose and Jasper were going to visit their mother today. That left Alice and I to visit Charlie.

" Almost, just let me get my shoes on!" I said as I slipped on flats. I was extremely glad that Alice had made me wear these on the plane , tying shoe laces with one arm was really hard.

" Ready"I said as I opened the door.

" So what do you want to do afterward, after we leave Charlie's?" I asked.

" Shopping!, we lost all of our clothing for the vacation, we cant wear these the whole time!" Alice said, gesturing to what we were wearing. I had to say that I agreed with her there. That would suck.

" Where do you want to go?" I asked.

" We'll go to Seattle I guess" she said.

" Okay" I said. I had to say that this was one shopping trip I was actually looking forward to. I really needed clothes and shoes for this trip.

When we arrived at Charlie's, he was waiting for us in the door. He looked extremely happy that we were there. That was probably normal though when your daughter almost dies in a plane accident.

" Hey guys, before you enter any further, I got an announcement to make!" Charlie said absolutely beaming. I was waiting for the " I bought a house near campus" so what he said next took me off guard.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted. What!!! CHARLIE'S GETTING MARRIED. Who the hell was he marrying? He never said anything about a girlfriend to me before.

Alice voiced my thought " Who is she Charlie?"

" Her name is Evian, like the water bottle, oh she's wonderful, your gonna like her!" Charlie said with the hugest smile on his face that I had ever seen. It was then that a stick figure entered the room. She was blonde, about 5'4 and about 20 pounds under weight. Her eyes were gray. There was no warmth to her what so ever. I was stunned. How could Charlie marry someone like her? She gave me a subtle dirty look while kissing Charlie. One which Alice caught.

" Im so pleased to meet you!" she said with fake enthusiasm in her voice. She was one of those people.

"Me too" I said, I tried to be polite. I shook her hand, it was like shaking a hand of a skeleton. Creepy!

" Charlie never stops talking about you, or you!" she looked at Alice for the second part.

" Really, because he never mentioned you whenever I talked to him?" I asked curiously.

" Oh that's because I wanted to keep it a secret that we were dating" she said off handedly. Odd, why would she want to do that?

" I didn't want it to get out, incase we broke up" she answered my unspoken thought. Why would she think something like that. That was odd.

" I have to say though, im really happy that we told you now!" she said with that same fake enthusiasm in her voice. If she shook her head anymore I was afraid that it was going to snap or something like that.

We then walked into the living room. I could see why Charlie wanted to introduce us in the hall way. All the picture frames that held pictures of my mom and I were replaced with ones of Evian .Evian riding a pony with Charlie, Evian at a restaurant, Evian with the engagement ring on her finger. It was creepy. I couldn't believe it. Evian was everywhere. If I wasn't trying to hide my shock, my jaw would of dropped. Alice looked like she had the same feeling. She then shot daggers in Evian's direction. It was obvious who's idea that was! Seeing more of her I had this strange feeling that I had seen her before this meeting. It was odd. It was then that it hit me. I had seen her the night before, checking into the same hotel as us, while making out with another man. OMG SHE'S CHEATING ON CHARLIE? WHAT A BITCH! Alice looked like the same thing was dawning on her. This was going to kill Charlie. What could I say though " Charlie I saw the woman your about to marry cheat on you last night!" Yeah like that would go over well! It was then that Charlie left the room to get something to eat.

" I know that you saw me last night" Evian said in a bitch tone.

" What are you talking about Evian?" I played dumb.

" You know what im talking about, and if you know what's good for you, you'd shut it" She threatened.

" Really, and what if we don't?" Alice said disgustedly.

" id just have to make a few calls, make your lives a living hell" she continued to threaten.

" Do you know who your talking to? You want to know about making someone's life a living hell!" Alice said

" Look man, I DON'T appreciate you threatening me and my friends and cheating on my father" I emphasized don't.

" Your just lucky that he probably wouldn't believe us anyways" I said.

" what is it with you, you cant stay with one man?" Alice said with venom in her voice.

" Your just jealous because im beautiful and your not" she shot back at Alice. She then turned to me.

" And you have to accept that your no longer the only woman in Charlie's life any more, im here to stay MUHAHAHAHAH!"

" Just so you know, I hate children!" she said with that evil glare in her eyes. Oh man, Charlie had to pick the Bitch!

" im 19 years old, im not a child!" I said defiantly.

" Yes, but you see, under Washington state law, I have legal guardianship until your twenty one!" OH MAN!

"Well that's wonderful, but you see, im going out of state to college, so that doesn't affect me much!"

" But it means I can make unannounced visits and do what ever I want with you" I had a bad feeling that the last part was not good.

" Really, because under our university code, you would need our permission to get in, what would make you think we would?"

" If you don't, Charlie just might have a bad accident, if you know what I mean" did the bitch just threaten my father's life! How I wished I could kill her right here, right now!

" What the hell did you do with my pictures?" I changed the subject slightly.

" That fire place was good for something!" was all she said. WHAT THE FUCK, THE BITCH BURNED MY PICTURES!

Charlie then came back in at this point.

" Hey girls, how's it going?" he asked

" Oh we're hitting it off quite well!" Evian lied. What the hell did Charlie see in her? Alice looked and shook her head at this.

" That's wonderful!" Charlie said.

" So when's the wedding?" I asked.

" Oh, its next Thursday! That's part of the reason I flew you guys out here!" Charlie said. Great so I was inavertently trapped going to a wedding where the bride was a bitch towards me. Alice slightly cringed at this

" That soon?" I asked

" We've been engaged for 2 months!" Charlie said defiantly. That sent me spinning, he wouldn't tell me something this big for two whole months.

"Where is it?"

" You know that restaurant that we went to for your graduation?" he said. Oh man, don't tell me that its that place Forks calls a restaurant!

" We're getting married in there and the reception is there as well!" Lovely so not only am I going to a wedding where the bride hates me, I have to eat horrible food as well!

"Oh that wonderful Charlie!" Alice lied convincingly.

Damn, I never thought Charlie would marry again, Especially a bitch like that!

" Holy shit, what a bitch, I feel so sorry for you Bella!" Alice said once we left the house.

" I know, I cant believe that she actually threatened Charlie's life!" I said.

" I cant believe that they didn't tell you until the week before the wedding, honestly strangers knew before the groom's own daughter, that's not right! Alice said.

" This would be my luck, survive a kidnaping and a plane crash, and get a bitch step mother!"

" Man, unannounced visits? Is she out of her mind or something?" Alice said

" I know, and threatening us, like what the fuck was with that!" I said.

" And cheating on Charlie...with a disgusting freak no less!"Alice said.

" I feel so bad, but how can I tell Charlie that, it would turn him off from dating for ever!" I said.

" Charlie's gonna have to find out for him self, there's nothing you can do there, there is no physical proof that we have, like a picture or something." Alice agreed.

" plus, the bitch would probably deny it if we said that she did anyways!" I said.

" So what are we going to do about this wedding?" I asked.

" Well, all I can say is thank god were going to Seattle!" Alice responded.

We got to Seattle a few hours later. It was probably around 3pm when we got there. Alice was dragging me in and out of fitting rooms, trying on various clothing items. We were looking for casual dresses for the wedding among other things. Alice muttered at one point " its too bad our clothing was destroyed, I would of had more fun dress hunting!" I got a spaghetti strapped maroon dress with a matching shall to cover my cast. Alice got a small white cocktail dress with a black belt. She looked awesome in it as always.

" How about we just make it a girls night, I don't want to subject the guys to evian's wrath, we don't even bring her up well maybe in passing" I said and Alice agreed. The murder of the bride before the wedding wouldn't look good.

" Yeah, I think that would be a good idea!" Alice said enthusiastically.

" We're gonna have to get Rosalie a dress though!" I said.

" No problem, there's always tomorrow!" Alice said happily. Shopping always made her happy, even if it was for a bad wedding.

" You know Alice, you're the bestest friend that anyone could ask for!" she blushed as I said this.

" So are you!" she squealed.

A few hours later we were back at the hotel. We told everyone about the wedding ( not mentioning Evian's name) and Rosalie enthusiastically said yes to a girls night. The guys wanted to go, but we told them that it would probably be boring to them, something that wouldn't interest them. So they agreed to go hunting that day. We got Rosalie alone after that and filled her in on the details.

" Wow, that's really fucked up" Rosalie said.

" You see why we let the guys go hunting that night!" I said.

" Yeah, murdering the bride on the night of her wedding wouldn't be a good thing" she agreed.

" What am I going to do though, I don't have a dress!" she said.

" we'll head to that department store in town tomorrow, god knows Alice and I need shoes and jewelry for this." I said.

" Okay, it's a date!" Rosalie said. We then headed back into the hotel rooms. Edward was watching television in there. I started to kiss his neck and we didn't even make the bed!

The next day, Rosalie, Alice and I went shopping while the guys spent quality time at the Cullens playing grand theft auto San Andreas. Thank god we had something to do, I wouldn't be able to sit and watch them play all day long. When we hit the department store, Alice went nuts. I swear she has a severe problem with that. She had Rosalie try on at least 10 dresses before she found a little red number that looked good on her.

" So what does this bitch look like just in case I see her before the wedding?" Rose asked.

" Picture you only shorter, uglier, and skinnier!" Alice said. Gotta love Alice!

" EW!" was all Rosalie said.

" Exactly what we thought when we first saw her!" I said.

" What's her name...Jane?" Rosalie asked.

" No her name is Evian!" Alice said.

" Isn't that the name of a water bottle!" Rosalie asked.

" Yeah, Charlie said that it was even spelt the same!" I said.

" HAHA, Who names their child after a water bottle" Rosalie said.


	18. Chapter 18

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 18

BPV

The next week sped by really fast. Before we knew it, the day of the wedding had arrived. I awoke that morning and the feeling of dread had hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been dreading this day ever since Charlie told me that this was his wedding day. We lucked out that Evian had wanted a rehearsal dinner with just her parents ( Charlie's parents died many years ago, they were probably rolling over in their graves right now.) . I awoke and started to get ready. The wedding was to take place at 3 o clock in the after noon. Charlie had wanted us there early though for pictures so we were heading out at 1 o clock. He was okay with the fact that we were making it a girls night out.

Alice came running in at around 10 o clock in the morning. She had curlers in her hair and a mask on her face. She wanted to look her best even for this wedding. She dried my hair and started to iron it, making my hair extremely straight. It must of taken her two hours just to do this. It was very tedious work. She then started to apply my make up, making it light hearted and fun for once. I was beginning to think that she was always going to make me look seductive. She then whipped out my dress and went to finish herself up. About two seconds later she reappeared completely done.

" What's taking Rose so long? Were gonna be late!" Alice wondered. We then walked to her room. We opened the door to find Emmett freaking out. Apparently, he had broke her straighten iron and she was out for blood.

" EMMETT CULLEN, NOT ONLY DO YOU BREAK MY HAIR DRYER, NOW YOU BREAK MY STRAIGHTENER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Rosalie, don't worry about it, I have one!" Alice called out to her.

" Your lucky Alice saved your skin!" Rosalie said as she walked past Emmett.

" Thank you Alice" Rosalie said as she used the hair iron.

" no problem!" Alice said.

" You're a life saver!" she said.

" Where did you put that, everything that we had was lost in the plane!" I said.

" You know that bag that I kept under my seat, the one that I took with me out of the plane, well I placed all of my hair care products and makeup in it"

" Alice that was smart!" I said.

The wedding was quite interesting. The color scheme was pastel colors which were very pretty. The bride looked hideous though. She was wearing a very cheep, tight looking dress, that made her look more under weight than she already was. She frankly looked like a skeleton bride. It was scary. Alice muttered " I now know what I want to be for Halloween!" and Rosalie gagged. She had refused to get into pictures with us, so they were of just the three of us and Charlie. I had to say, at least Charlie looked good. The tux looked just right on him. When it was time for the ceremony to start we took our seats.

" She could of least had Bella in the wedding party, She's Charlie's daughter for crying out loud!" Rosalie said.

" I know, instead she had all of her friends do all the duties!" Alice agreed. She then cringed when Evian finally reached the minister. Her back bone and ribs were sticking out of her dress.

" She and Charlie better not have kids, I think that the weight gain alone would kill her... wait a minute, maybe they should!" Alice said.

" Is there anyone that objects to this union" the minister said. At this point Evian's eyes darted in our direction.

" WOW" Alice whispered.

" Holy shit, obsessed much!" I said.

When they got to the I do's, they both had no problems saying it. I really couldn't believe it. She would actually marry my father and cheat on him while doing it! Alice shook her head and Rosalie gagged again.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The minister said. It was disgusting. It was like watching Charlie kiss a corpse. I gagged at this and Rosalie nearly threw up. Alice even turned a nasty shade of green. As Evian walked down the isle with Charlie, she shot daggers in our direction. What the fuck was up with her. We didn't stop the wedding! After wards Alice ran towards the bathroom at lightning speed. She didn't get sick but she was the closest of any of us to that.

" Man, that was the grossest kiss that I have ever seen!" She said as she left the bathroom.

" I know, that was like watching Charlie kiss a corpse!" I said

" I could see what you meant by the uglier, skinnier, version of me!" Rosalie said

" Yeah same coloring, but uglier!" I said

" I think that we're gonna have to burn that image from our minds!" Alice said.

The reception went just as well as the wedding. Evian kept on giving us daggers when ever we were in eye contact with her. The food was more horrible than usual. It was disgusting. The prime rib was extremely undercooked. The pasta was in a nasty sauce. All of the vegetables looked like they were past their prime. It was gross.

" What the hell is up with the food!" Alice said looking grossed out.

" I know, if this prime rib was any rarer it would be alive!" Rosalie shrieked.

The happy couple then had their first dance. I swear Evian was a worse dancer than me...and I was pretty bad. She must of stepped on his feet at least 20 times in 5 minutes of dancing. Alice was saying " Thank god the guys aren't here!" The whole time. They then went back to their seats.

" What the hell man, I swear if she gives us one more dirty look, her eyes are going to fall out of her head!" I said. I then went over to the bar to get something to drink. I got a sprite . About a few minutes later my head started to spin and my vision blurred. I already knew what was going to happen so I ran to Alice and Rose as fast as I could.

" My Driiiiiinnnnnkkkkksss beeen sspppppppikkkkkkkkkkkkkedddddd" I said. Alice then took one look at me and disappeared

Rosalie dragged me to the car where Alice met back up with us. She was fuming.

" I cant believe that bitch would spike her drink!" Alice said from what felt like a long tunnel

" Don't telll thhhe guuyys, thhherree gooonnna gooo afftteerr hheeerr, chhhaarrliiiee wwoouulldd bbee maadd!" I said. Then everything went black.

APV

Bella went over to the bar to get something to drink. It was then that I noticed the bitch bride grilling the bar. What the hell was up with that! It was while I was staring at the bitch that I lost sight of Bella. So I was startled by Bella's stumbling appearance.

" My Driiiiiinnnnnkkkkksss beeen sspppppppikkkkkkkkkkkkkedddddd" She said. WHAT THE HELL!, WHO WOULD SPIKE HER DRINK. I took off towards the bar to ask the bartender what the hell he gave her.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER!" I screamed.

" a sprite" the guy started.

" well that and a special alcohol that the bride told me to give her. "A special gift for her step daughter" she called it." He said

" it really got her fucked up, didn't it?" he said as he whipped out a bottle of what clearly was a date rape drug.

" this is it, she called it " a rare and special alcohol!" he said

" RARE AND SPECIAL MY ASS, THAT'S A FUCKING DATE RAPE DRUG YOU IDIOT!" I started. How the hell did he get his bartending licence

" DON'T THEY TEACH YOU THAT IN BARTENDING SCHOOL!" I shouted.

" OBVIOUSLY YOU NEED TO HEAD BACK THERE!" I shouted as I left

I then ran into the car with Rose and Bella. I told them that the bitch did it and Bella begged us not to tell the guys and then she lost consciousness.

" Shit man, what the hell!" I said, I never usually speak like that.

" Rose listen, the bartender told me that Evian told him to give her a "special alcohol" which was really a date rape drug, the bottle was clearly marked!" I said in a manner of fact tone.

" THAT FUCKING BITCH" Rose shouted.

" TARGETING BELLA LIKE THAT, SHE'S TAPED!" Rose continued to shout.

" YEAH SHE IS!" I said.

" SHE NEEDS PROFESSIONAL HELP" Rosalie continued to shout.

" I KNOW TELL ME ABOUT IT" I said

" how did the bartender miss that though, aren't they trained to pick that stuff up?" Rosalie asked

" He wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree Rose" I answered.

" Ugh this trip is such a nightmare." Rose said. I couldn't agree more.

" I couldn't agree with you more!" I responded.

" All we need now is to pass Emmett pulling donuts to top it off" I said.

" If he pulls that again, he's dead!" Rosalie said

it was then that we pulled into the hotel.

* * *

We dragged Bella into her room, where Jasper and Edward happened to be at the moment.

Edward looked horrified when he saw Bella.

" WHAT HAPPENED" He screeched.

" She was drugged by that bitch Evian!" Rosalie said

" Who's Evian?" Jasper and Edward both asked.

" HER BITCH STEP MOTHER!" Rose said. I then hit her. We weren't supposed to tell.

" BELLA'S AFRAID THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MURDER HER SO" I said

" WE WONT DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, BUT IF ONE MORE THING HAPPENS THE GLOVES COME OFF... NO ONE DRUGS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward said. Then he looked like someone had hit him over the head or something.

" Getting drugged twice, that doesn't happen to people. Its rare to have it happen once... but twice?"Edward said.

" They do kinda look alike" Rosalie said reading off of Edwards train of thought.

" Who are you talking about Rose?" Emmett said while bouncing into the room

" Evian" Rose said annoyed

" The water bottle?" Emmett said confused.

" NO EVIAN'S BELLA'S BITCH STEP MOTHER, WHO DRUGGED HER TONIGHT" Rose shouted.

"WHAT!!!!" he then glanced at the unconscious Bella.

" Who does she look like?" Emmett said confused still.

" Mike" Rose said. Everyone in the room froze. Emmett's jaw dropped. Edward had a look of rage in his face. The same one that he always has when someone mentions Mike Newton.

" IF THAT FUCKING KID HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS ILL FUCKING MAKE HIM PAY! EVEN FROM JAIL HE HAUNTS US!" Edward screamed.

" LIKE THAT SHOT TO THE BALLS WAS NOT ENOUGH" Emmett roared sounding almost like an angry ape.

" EW, That kids a fucking perv even from jail" I said.

Emmett and Edward continued to roar around the room like angry elephants. I was waiting for the front desk to call and tell us that there was complaints against us. Its good that Bella was not awake to see this.

" IF I FIND OUT THAT FUCKING MIKE NEWTON DID THIS, HE'LL HOPE THAT WE FUCKING KILLED HIM!" He then ran over and held Bella's unconscious hand. He had this pained look in his expression.

" I ALWAYS KNEW THAT KID WOULD NEVER STOP" Emmett roared.

"HES SO MENTALLY UNSTABLE I COULD SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENING" Jasper roared.

" I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE HAD A JAIL SHRINE TO HER!" Jasper continued to roar.

" I know!" I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking about this. We even spent the night there just incase.

We were all extremely worried. What could anyone do though. We couldn't tell Charlie, he'd laugh in our face. He was extremely in love with Evian. I didn't get how though, she was so cold and weird. Bella didn't even get it either, and she's his own daughter! Jasper and I awoke in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep.

" I just feel so bad, I feel like I should of been watching her!" I said.

" Its not your fault, you didn't know that Evian was that evil!" Jasper said.

" I should of known though, she was extremely horrible to the both of us from the minute we met her! You don't even know how bad it was!" I said.

" Alice, you cant be watching Bella twenty-four seven...we all know that!" Jasper said.

" I know that, I just feel like after the last time, I should of had a better eye on her!" I said.

" Look, even the bartender didn't know what he gave her was a date rape drug, how were you supposed to know when you didn't even see him spike her drink!" Jasper said

" The bartender was stupid, when I saw the bottle I knew right away that it was a date rape drug bottle!" I said.

BPV

When I awoke the next morning I found Edward looking over me. What happened last night? The last thing I remember was drinking a sprite. How the hell did I get here?

" What happened?" I groaned.

" The bitch Evian spiked your drink last night!" Edward said with venom in his voice.

" So you know" I groaned. I wasn't mad, he had to know now, if she was doing physical things against me.

" Yeah I know" he said.

" Do you know everything?" I asked wearily.

" What do you mean everything... there's more than just the wedding incident?" he asked

" The day we met her she threatened me, Alice and my father all in one conversation" I said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" he asked horrified

" She for some reason makes Charlie happy, I didn't want to ruin that by having you murder her or something like that!" I said trying to make the second part sound like a joke.

" I would of held back if you told me to!" He said.

" Please just don't tell Charlie!" I begged.

" Yeah like he'd believe any of us anyways, if its as bad as you say!" Edward said.

" What's her maiden name ...do you know?" Edward asked.

" No but I think that Charlie would...why?" I asked confused.

" Rosalie couldn't help but notice a certain resemblance with Mike." Edward said, the last part coming out with more venom.

" We'll have to ask him some time" I said

" Yeah we will" He said.

We then got ready to catch our flight.


	19. Chapter 19

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 19.

BPV

The flight back wasn't nearly as interesting as the flight there. Emmett behaved himself and no one hit on Rose. We had lucked out that this flight was for free...a kind of apology for the first flight crashing from the company. The minute we got back into our dorm, Alice ran at her clothing like a child running towards a Christmas tree on Christmas day.

" Gucci, Prada, Coach, how I missed you all!" Alice said while laying in a pile of her clothing. It was quite hilarious. She kept on petting her Gucci coat and apologizing for losing the matching top. She then ran over to her credit cards doing the same thing. Alice was definitely glad to be back

On campus we were kind of celebrities for surviving the plane crash. Everyone wanted to hear our account of what happened. Rosalie even gave a speech in one of her mechanic classes. This went on for weeks after ward. I would be taking a walk with Edward and someone would come charging through. It was actually quite annoying. After a while Edward just told them to back off.

One night a few weeks after we got home Alice suggested that some time we do a celebratory shopping spree for surviving a plane crash and the step mother from hell. I could smell another girls night in the works.

" Oh and well do manis and pedis of course!" Alice was going to go full tilt for this.

" Okay" I said adding enthusiasm to my voice.

She then ran off to ask the boys permission. She figured that it would be best to do that rather than sneak off when they weren't around. Alice was never one for sneaking around. When she came back down, she had this happy look on her face. I already knew what their answer was.

" well we have to carry our mace and taser guns, but we would of done so any ways!" she said excitedly.

" Rosalie?" I started to ask.

" Prancing around her room right now looking for the perfect outfit to wear!" Alice said ecstatic

" HAHA! Really!" I said

" Yeah, you have to see it!" Alice said.

" I can imagine!" I said.

The shopping trip took place that weekend. We headed back to Alice's favorite place on earth ,Nathaniel hall. Alice was going crazy over the new spring clothing. She stocked up on massive amounts of light blue, pink and yellow. She was going nuts in the stores.

" Oh I just love the spring sales!" Alice said enthusiastically. She then continued to drag us in every dressing room possible.

" Bella look over here, I think that this dark blue would go perfectly with your skin, try it on!" she shouted while we were in one store.

" Rosalie, try this purple one!" She continued to shout. She ran around the store like a mad man, picking up at least something in every isle for one of us to try on.

" God help Jasper if they ever have children!" I joked to Rosalie.

" I know, she run them into bankrupsy just on one shopping spree for the kids!" Rose joked back.

" or while decorating their room!" I said. Alice then came over with an indignant look on her face. She obviously heard us.

" I wouldn't run into bankrupsy just on one shopping spree!" She said annoyed.

" Alice are you sure about that?" I asked.

" im pretty sure, unless there's a huge sale on something!" Alice said the last part gloomily

" If you did ever have kids though, what would you like to have?" we asked.

" A girl, that way I can have so much fun picking out little pink dresses, and prom dresses, and wedding dresses!" Alice said excitedly. It figured Alice would want a girl. Rose made a slight groan. Really god help Jasper then!

" Well you could always design their clothing as well!" I said.

" Yeah that would be awesome !" Alice said.

" You know, I could really see Alice doing something like that, her kids would be voted the best dressed if she had a say about it!" Rose said. Alice beamed at this.

" well they're certainly not going to get voted the worst dressed...id sue!" Alice said.

" Only you, Alice, would be in court for clothing!" Rosalie joked

" She'd probably retain you, Rose, as an attorney!" I laughed.

We then went to a restaurant to get something to eat. We pulled out our phones to see if the boys had called. They were going to a local arcade for a guys night, something that Emmett had suggested they do when we went shopping. They said that they would call if they had gotten back before us though. Rosalie shook her head. Obviously Emmett hadn't called her. They were probably having a hard time extracting him from the arcade. I could only imagine what Emmett was doing in there. They were probably playing laser tag or something like that. That was a funny sight to imagine. From the looks on Rose and Alice's faces they were probably thinking the same thing.

It was then that my phone vibrated. It usually did that when I had a missed call or a voice mail. I looked at it expecting it to say " One missed call from Edward" or something of the sort. instead it said " One missed call from Evian, One voice mail from Evian." Oh man, what did the bitch want now. Ever since Charlie programmed her number in our phones the day of the wedding, our phones have been getting non stop calls from her , threatening us more. The bitch had serious mental problems. I put my phone on speaker phone and played the message.

There was psychotic laugher in the background followed by " I bet you don't know who this is...mwahahahaha, im in your dorm right now....crash.... I hope to see you soon...( smash )....nice picture of you and Charlie.... ( the sound of glass breaking ) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ." OH THE BITCH DIDN'T JUST BREAK INTO MY DORM AND TRASH IT!

" She's down right outta her mind !" Alice squealed.()

" And stupid to boot, she didn't even block her number! Wonder how she got past Charlie though, unless he's on an extended fishing trip or something!" I said

" How the hell did she get into your apartment!" Rosalie said scared.

" She probably told university people that we were expecting her and just didn't put it on the list or something... she would do something like that!" Alice said.

" Look I think that we should leave now....she's not in her right state of mind....what if she does something weird!" I said

" Your right Bella, the bitch might just burn our clothes or something!" Alice said. She shuddered at the thought.

"We should at least head back to clean up or call the cops or something." Rosalie said.

" I hope the furniture is okay , it cost a fortune!" Alice said.

" She would go after that!" Rosalie said.

When we got back to the dorm it was a mess. You would of thought that someone bigger than Evian would do such damage. Dishes were strewn everywhere, the couches were ripped apart. The windows were broken and all of our picture frames had shattered glass. I picked up the one of me and Charlie to find that I was crossed out in black marker. It was my favorite picture too...BITCH! I looked to find Alice crying over the furniture and immediately went to check our laptops. They were missing along with about 90% of our wardrobes. Our beds were toppled over and the sheets were strewn over the floor. It was horrible. I started to fall apart. Alice must of heard me sobbing for she entered my room ( where I currently was). She immediately checked her room after seeing the look on my face. A second later she reappeared with a horrified look on her face.

" THAT BITCH!" She shouted.

" DOES SHE KNOW HOW MUCH ALL THAT COSTS!" Alice continued to roar, sounding like a female version of a pissed off Emmett. Rosalie then came running in from her dorm room.

" MY DORMS DESTROYED TOO" She shouted.

" HOW BAD!" Alice screamed.

" EVERY ROOM, BOTH MINE AND JASPER'S CLOTHES ARE MISSING!" Rosalie shouted.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SPENT ON HIS WARDROBE!" Alice screamed

" OUR FURNITURE IS GONE, THE BITCH TOOK IT" Rosalie sobbed. We then ran to the boy's room, their door was unlocked.

When we walked in, there was a similar scene to our room bestowed upon us. Furniture was scattered everywhere. The pictures of Edward and I were smashed and I was crossed out. The boy's clothes were gone and their beds were toppled over. HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW THE BOYS...then it dawned on me. Charlie must of bragged about everyone whenever I came up in their conversations. It was the only way she would have gotten their names. I was in such shock that my jaw actually dropped. Alice stood there shaking. Rosalie looked extremely pissed.

" THAT FUCKING BITCH" Rosalie roared.

" MY GOD, HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW THE GUYS?" Alice squeaked.

" I THINK THAT CHARLIE BRAGGED ABOUT EVERYONE...IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" I shouted. I was fucking pissed. Okay to target my room was one thing, but to target my boyfriends room and my friends rooms was way out of line.

" SHES A FUCKING PSYCHO!" Alice growled.

It was then that the guys came walking in. Shit we forgot to call them. From the look on their faces it was obvious that they hadn't seen the room yet.

" Bella what are you doing....what the fuck happened here?"

" Evian" was all I said. I then held up the phone and replayed the voice mail. Edwards face was in blatant shock when it was finished.

" SO THE BITCH GOT TO YOUR ROOM TOO!" Edward roared like a mountain lion.

" She also got to Rose and Jasper's room as well" I said. When Emmett heard this he looked like a rampaging heard of rhinos.

" NO ONE TRASHES MY GIRLS ROOM!" He repeatedly kept on saying. He then ran out of the room as fast as a speeding bullet.

Jasper was busy studying the photos of me crossed out. He said " this is obviously bigger than a cheating spouse, she's out for blood, I don't know why though, Bella didn't do anything to her personally!"

"Figures this would have to happen to me!" I said.

"Why couldn't I be the person who gets the normal step mother" I continued.

" I think that we should get her history, know what we're dealing with here" Edward said.

" im already on that" I said as I whipped out my cell phone. Charlie picked up on the first ring.

" Bells?" He whispered .

" Yeah its me, what's going on dad?"

" I've been restricted from making calls, but like hell im not going to call you!" He whispered urgently.

" She's gone right now...I don't know where, but she has me on watch!" He continued to whisper.

" THAT BITCH" I roared. She actually tried to stop Charlie from calling me? What the fuck?

" I have a question related to Evian speaking of the devil" I started.

" What is it?' Charlie asked.

" Well I wanted to know the background of my step mother, so I just wanted to know her maiden name"

" La' Mere, she kept it after marrying me!" Charlie said.

" Okay thanks!" I said.

" Ill call you the next time she leaves the house!" Charlie said with renewed hope in his voice. Poor man. He really did have bad luck with women.

" Hey guys, I got her last name, lets head over to the library!" I said.

About 5 minutes later we were in the Harvard library where we first met. We walked up to the librarian and asked where they kept the newspaper clippings. The librarian took us into this room that was separated off the library . She told us that this used to be the library before they built the new one. She walked over to this machine that was in the middle of the room.

" We have every newspaper in the United States that was published since 50 years ago. If you were going to find information on a live person, you would probably find it here!" she said enthusiastically .

" thank you !" we said as she flipped a switch that turned the machine on. I then proceeded to go through all of the clippings. About three hours later I was beginning to loose hope when this front page news clip came across the screen. It was from some small town in Virginia .

" KNOWSVILLE MAYOR WEDS!" the captain read. Under it was a picture of the bride and groom. The bride looked like a younger version of Evian and since the article was 25 years old, it could of easily been her! " Knowsville Mayor Jason Newton married Evian La'Mere yesterday the story started with.

" Newton...NEWTON... Could she be related to Mike?" Jasper asked seriously.

" I KNEW IT! DIDN'T I SAY THAT THEY LOOKED ALIKE!" Rose whispered loudly.

Rosalie's suspicions were confirmed with the next news clipping. There was a picture of Evian holding a little blue eyed newborn and she was sitting next to her husband. This news article was dated 20 years ago. The captain read " AND BABY MAKES THREE!" The story read " Knowsville Mayor Jason Newton and his wife are proud to present their son Michael Jason Newton to the world!"

" I KNEW THEY WERE RELATED! MICHAEL JASON NEWTON...MICHAEL J NEWTON...THEY'RE MOTHER AND SON!" Rosalie whispered loud and disgustedly.

It figured that the mother of my kidnaper would marry my father! This was probably some twisted revenge plot for putting her son behind bars. Emmett looked pissed, Edward looked sick, and Alice looked shocked... a look that was rare on her face! Then another clipping came up. This one was dated about 5 years ago.

" MAYOR'S DEATH A MYSTERY!" the picture under it was clearly that of Mikes father. In a picture next to it was Evian and a 15 year old Mike . Evian was counting a large sum of cash with a huge smile on her face, while Mike was waving like an idiot in the background. Mike had not changed in 5 years at all. He still had his hair the same way and I thought that he wore that same shirt the first time I met him. The story read that his father had extremely high levels of arsenic in his blood and his wife told investigators that he had been complaining of not feeling well for months. It was believed that there was an arsenic leak in the water supply, but investigators hadn't found other complaints of suspicious deaths or illnesses in the area. It ended with the fact that Evian and Mike had received $100,000 each in life insurance.

" SO THE FUCKING BITCH AND HER WEAKLING SON KILLED THAT MAN!" Emmett whispered. I started to worry about Charlie at this point. If she did this to her first husband then what would she do to him!

" GOLD DIGGER!" Emmett continued.

" MORE LIKE BLACK WIDOW !" Rosalie whispered disgustedly.

" What do I do about Charlie, he's 3,000 miles away!" I said concerned.

" Keep in touch, look out for signs that she's gonna pull something that's all you can do for now" Everyone responded back

" But how do I look out for signs!"

" If he complains about being sick, like a stomach ache, the feeling of pins and needles, and his hair falling out then you know that she's tried something!" Edward said.

" Then what do we do?"

" Alert the local authorities!" Edward finished.

" We wont need the authorities, ill kill her my self!" I said.

Everyone laughed at this and we exited the library. We talked all the way back to our dorms about how fucked up Evian was.

" I cant believe that she never mentioned that to us!" I said.

" Yeah, she mentioned the fact that she cheated on Charlie with ease, but she wouldn't mention that little tid bit of information." Alice said.

We then reached our dorms to begin the clean up process. Alice was pissed. I was livid. If that bitch tries something, she was going to die!


	20. Chapter 20

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 20

BPV

The next few weeks flew by really fast. Edward and I went out on more dates together. That was really fun. I loved him and I could tell that the feeling was mutual even with all the fucked up drama around me. The fact that the psychotic step mother didn't drive him away was a real sign to me that he was in it for the long hall. It felt like he was my rock, my reason for staying sane in this fucked up period of my life. I was in love with him, I had loved my boyfriends before, but I was never in love with them. Those relationships weren't like this. I would just be happy to hold his hand, to kiss him. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with just him and never have any regrets about it. His eyes told me that he felt the same way, though he would never admit it.

Things with the Charlie situation only got worse. I received a call this morning from a life insurance agency asking permission for Evian and I to be beneficiaries in the event that Charlie was killed or permantely disabled for the rest of his life. The amount was for...$100,000 each. I told them that I didn't even know what they were talking about. They said that a woman named Evian La'Mere had payed them a visit the day before and asked to do this. She had come in alone.

I shook when I hung up the phone. I couldn't speak. Alice walked up to me and said " The bitch took out a policy for Charlie didn't she?" with venom in her voice. I shook my head, I still couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it, she was going to try to kill my father and there was nothing that I could do about it. It was all for some sick revenge for something he son did wrong. How fucked up was that!

Alice gave me a hug at this point and said " don't worry, she'll never get away with it if we have something to say about it!" Emmett came in at this point looking for sugar for some reason.

" Did someone die?" Emmett asked when he saw the look on my face.

" No, Evian took out a life insurance policy on my father!" I said , finally able to speak

" That fucking sick bitch gold digger" Emmett muttered.

Just then Jasper,Edward and Rosalie came in at the same time screaming "turn on the news" Emmett ran and turned the television to the news channel where it was flashing "BREAKING NEWS!"

"Mike Newton excaped walpool maximum security last night, where he was serving out his time for the kidnap and attempted rape of Bella Swan" I went into shock , how the hell did he escape a maximum security prison

" He was last seen with this woman who is believed to be his mother" as they said this a picture of Evian flashed across the screen. So the bitch helped him escape jail!

" Thank god I kept my gun collection!" Emmett exclaimed murderously

" EMMETT YOU BROUGHT YOUR GUN COLLECTION TO HARVARD?" Rosalie shouted

" No silly, I kept them in the back of my car!" Emmett said proud of him self.

" THAT'S THE SAME THING YOU IDIOT" Rosalie roared.

"My car is my property!" Emmett said defiantly

" Your car is on school property... duh!" Rosalie responded.

" this is the first break out at this facility in 25 years" it figured that Mike had to be the first. I took Edwards hand and he looked me in the eye and told me that everything was going to be okay. It was then that the phone rang.

" Hey dad" I said calmly. I didn't know if he knew or not.

" MIKE NEWTON BROKE OUT OF JAIL!" Charlie roared not even stopping to say hi. So he knew.

" THAT BITCH DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT SHE HAD A SON, NEVER MIND A SCUM BAG LIKE HIM!" Charlie continued to roar.

" IM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW" Charlie continued to bellow. Its not his fault. He didn't know what a vindictive succubus that she was.

"SHE'S BEEN KEEPING A LOT FROM ME! I FOUND OUT FROM MY WAITER AT THE RESTAURANT THAT SHE HAD CHEATED ON ME THE DAY YOU GUYS CAME IN!" Charlie cried. I felt so horrible for him.

" We knew that, we saw her that night, we didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get discouraged and give up on all women!" I admitted.

" I could tell that you didn't like her, but I never knew why!" Charlie admitted.

" Well she didn't like me either" I said

" What are you talking about Bells?" Charlie asked confused.

" Dad common, she spiked my drink the night that you guys got married for crying out loud!" after I said that, I realized that Charlie didn't know about that.

"SHE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charlie bugged out.

" yeah the night of your wedding, she told the bartender that she wanted to give me this " Special Alcohol" which was really a date rape drug. He put it in my sprite. That was why I left early. I passed out in the back of the car.( Alice and Edward told me about this on the flight home). Alice confronted the bartender and he told her the whole story. He still thought that it was alcohol after he gave it to me!" I said.

" I feel like I don't know this person any more!" Charlie cried out.

" Well dad, you were only engaged to her for two months!" I said.

" I know, hold on for a second honey, I gotta get the mail" Charlie said. I could then hear footsteps and the door opening. I could then hear the shifting of papers and a muffled cry. Oh no, they sent the paper work for the insurance policy.

"SHE TOOK OUT A LIFE INSURANCE POLICY ON ME AND NAMED YOU AND HER CO BENEFIC ERIES !" Charlie screamed. Charlie never screams

" I know dad, I just found out myself this morning, they called me!" I said.

" There's something else you need to know, when we did a background check on her, she did the same thing to her husband about a month before he died!" I exclaimed.

" What did he die of?" Charlie asked curiously.

" Arsenic poisoning" I said. Charlie gulped.

" SHE'S BEEN BUYING A LOT OF PESTICIDES LATELY, I THOUGHT THAT WAS STRANGE!" Charlie shouted scared.

"Dad you need to get yourself checked out like now!" I said.

" I WILL, THEN IM FILING FOR DIVORCE AGAINST HER ASS!" Charlie shouted. Oh thank god that bitch isn't gonna stay.

" Well ill let you get to that!" I said happily. I was so excited

I then turned and gave the news to everyone else.

" You know they say that , and then they don't" Alice said bored

" yeah that's true " Emmett said.

About four hours later Charlie called.

" I went to the doctor, I get the test results tomorrow!" Charlie started.

" That s wonderful dad!" I said

" I also made a pit stop to my lawyer, I filed for divorce!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

" OH THANK GOD!" I shouted, I never shout on the phone.

" well I got to go, I got to call my friends and let them know of my changed marital status!" with that Charlie hung up.

" ALICE, ALICE COME HERE!" I shouted happily.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

" Charlie's getting divorced, he filed!" I said happily. Alice started to sing " ding dong the bitch is dead" while dancing around the room. Emmett came thundering in at this point. He immediately realized for once what was going on and jumped in on the singing!

It was on the fifth round of " ding dong the bitch is dead" that Edward entered the room. Upon seeing Emmett he started to die of laughter.

" I gather Charlie filed!" Edward said.

" Yep!" I said excitedly.

" finally!' was all he said. Thank god he wasn't as flamboyant as certain other peoples.

Alice had taken to making confetti out of paper and was throwing it all over the place. She was beaming with joy over this news. Actually one might of thought that Jasper asked her to marry him, she was that excited.

" oh, im just so happy that you don't have her as a step mom any more!" Alice beamed.

" you think your happy, im on cloud nine right now, but if I find out she did anything to Charlie, ill have to hire a hit man or something!" I beamed back at her.

Alice ran around singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic for the rest of the day along with " ding dong the bitch is dead" she was absolutely thrilled at the fact that Charlie was getting a divorce. Thank god I wasn't much for singing, or I would of joined her... I was that happy over this.

" I feel like I won a war or something!" Alice said happily.

" I feel like I won world war III" I said.

We hated her that much!


	21. Chapter 21

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 21.

A few weeks had past since Charlie had filed. My nose had finally healed and the cast was taken off my arm...finally. Alice was so excited about this that she planed a huge shopping trip. She couldn't wait to get me normal clothing that my cast couldn't fit into. She seemed like a bundle of nerves in the days leading up to it.

" We'll stop at Gucci and we'll stop at Prada and maybe macy's!" Alice said while bouncing up in down leaving the doctors office.

" Alice, calm down!" I said excitedly .

" I cant, I've been waiting for this day ever since the plane accident!" Alice said cheerfully. Though she had taken to drawing all over my cast, she felt that it would go with nothing that I wore. It made picking out outfits harder for her, something I thought impossible until now.

We got home as fast as we could. We grabbed our tazer guns and bottles of mace. We felt that especially with Mike on the loose, it couldn't help to be protected. You never know what's out there. As we were running back down the hall way we ran into Jasper.

" Alice, Bella where are you going?" he said curiously

" Shopping...wanna come?" Alice asked excitedly.

" Actually I need to take your car for an inspection today Alice...remember that?" Alice's face deflated as he said this.

" But I can give you a ride there and back!" Alice's face brightened like a child on Christmas day when she heard this.

" Oh, that's wonderful!" Alice said

" so which mall?" Jasper asked.

" Do you even have to ask that question!" Alice exclaimed. Well at least there's some banks near there, since im not Alice, and I don't have multiple credit cards, I needed to make a withdrawal.

" Bella, why do you need money?, you know that what ever it is...ill buy it for you!" Alice said on the way there.

" I don't want to put you out that much, god knows we cant control your spending anyhow!" Jasper laughed at this.

" My spending is not out of control!" Alice said defiantly.

" Um do you remember the shopping with Alice segment?" Jasper asked bewildered.

" Well im not as bad as they make me out to be!" Alice said

" For every formal event, you bought all the dresses and the tuxes!" Jasper countered

" so!" Alice said.

" You also bought the perfume and the cologne!"

" You don't know that!" Alice said.

" Alice, honey, I was there every time!" Jasper said tiredly

With that the couples argument ended. I was making a mental list of what I needed while Alice was ranting about which stores we needed to go to. I had to say that she had so much positive energy about this that I wasn't dreading this shopping trip! I mean im usually the scrooge of shopping!

" So how about I drop Bella off at the bank, and ill drop you off at the first store that you want to go into?" Jasper asked as we were getting closer.

" Yeah, that's good!" Alice and I said together. I turned to Alice.

" Meet me at the bank after you finish at the store?" I said

" Okay!" Alice said joyfully. I had a bad feeling about that.

" We'll call you when we're ready Jazz, is that okay?" Alice asked.

" Yeah that's great!" Jasper said.

" Oh, I so cant wait for this!" Alice said.

" I know, I like recked half my shirts with that damn cast!" I exclaimed.

" oh I know!" Alice said

" im so glad its off now, do you know how much that thing weighed!" I exclaimed.

We then pulled up to the bank.

When I got out of the car, I had this innate feeling that someone was following me, but when I turned around no one was there. The feeling persisted though and I tried to ignore it. When I got into the bank there was a huge line of people. Wonderful I was going to be here a while. They had no ATM's available...they were all broken. I headed into the shortest of the three lines. That line was still pretty long though. I resigned myself to playing games on my cellphone when someone came up behind me. I turned around to see...MIKE NEWTON? WHAT THE FUCK? Though he had a panty-hoe on his head, it was still clear enough to know that it was him. It looked wicked retarded. Behind him was Evian, she was looking just as ridiculous. Mike looked startled. It was like he didn't expect me to turn around or something. The both of them then took out pistols.

" THIS IS A HOLD UP...EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" Mike and Evian roared together. Just wonderful huh! Mike then forced his way to the tellers.

" Put all the money in the bag NOW!" he emphasized the last word. One of the desk people reached behind the desk.

" YOU IDIOT... YOU JUST CREATED A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" One of the employees shouted at her! Lovely... it looks like im going to be here a while!

" YOUR SUPPOSED TO PULL THE ALARM AFTER THE ROBBERS LEFT" They continued to roar. I felt bad for her, this was probably her first robbery. There was a commotion and the Mike fired a shot.

" EVERYBODY SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Mike roared. It immediately became quiet. He then refined what ever plan he had and headed over to Evian. She nodded her head as he whispered the new plan. A huge smile grew on her face.

" That's brilliant !" Evian exclaimed. I had a bad feeling that what ever it was... it had to do with me.

" EVERYONE, TURN YOUR PHONE OVER TO US, IF WE GET ONE WORD THAT YOU'VE MADE CONTACT WITH THE OUTSIDE WE WONT HESITATE!" They sounded dead serious when they said this. Everyone started to throw their phones into the middle of the room. We started to hear the distant sound of sirens. Evian headed over to lock the door. This was gonna be a while. Well at least if they try anything, I have my tazer gun and mace! They then went back to filling up the bags with money.

" This is the police , we have you surrounded, come out with your hands up!" The police said.

" NEVER!" Mike roared back. Okay there is something really wrong with this kid.

" We will never come out!" Evian agreed. Great mother huh!

APV

Jasper dropped me off at Gucci after making me promise that I wouldn't go bankrupt in the store. When I entered the aroma of Gucci hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to have everything in the store, or at least one thing. I scouted the new bags that they had just gotten in for spring. It was heaven, all the blues, pinks, purples, and yellows. I felt like I died and went to heaven. I wondered if maybe I did die in my sleep last night and this was heaven! Well if this was heaven I was going to love it here. Reality hit hard when I noticed the price tags though. In heaven this would all be mine, there would be no price tags!

" excuse me miss...may I help you?" the store employee asked.

" Yes, I was wondering if you had this purse in green?" I asked.

" Yes, on that back wall to the left!" oh this was so my day! I sprinted to the back wall and found it immediately. I picked up a purse for Bella as well, it looked so her, it was even her color hair! I then headed over to the shoes. I found a pair of stilettos that I absolutely loved. I picked them up in three different colors! I didn't have any luck with any other accessories though which really bummed me out. I wandered the store for what felt like hours. I was having so much fun, I didn't want to leave. My phone started to ring. It was Jasper.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked.

" Just calling to let you know that your car passed inspection and im heading back home now!" Jasper said.

" Okay"

" You done at Gucci yet?" He asked.

" Pretty close, I haven't bought anything yet though"

" Find anything you like!"

" Two purses and three pairs of shoes" I exclaimed.

" What am I going to do with you Alice?" Jasper joked.

" But that's why you love me!" I said.

" True, I love you for you!" Jasper said

" Bye Jasper!" I said

" Bye!" Jasper said, then I hung up.

After I hung up with Jasper I proceeded to pay for my stuff. I spent about $1,500 dollars in all. I felt that I was doing pretty good for being by my self! As I headed out of the store I noticed that the police were flying by in droves. I had a bad feeling about this so I followed them. They were taking turns that were so familiar to me, but I didn't know why. It was when I got to their destination that I realized why everything looked so familiar though there were no stores in the area. We were out side the bank that Bella was dropped off at. They were putting up barricades in the streets. I started to scan the crowds for her. Surely if there was a bank robbery they would be interviewing witnesses outside. It was then that my phone rang again. It was Bella's phone. I picked up relieved.

" Hi" I started.

" EVERYBODY STAY ON THE GROUND! ( sound of gun blast)" A voice that was clearly Mikes said.

" Do what we say, and no one gets hurt!" Evian shouted. Those suns a bitches! If they hurt her, ill fucking kill them! It was then that it hit me what was happening, she was in a hostage situation.

" What's that noise!" Mike said.

" SHIT THIS PHONES ON!" Evian screamed.

" Hang it up" Mike roared. Then I heard a click. I then made my way over to a police officer.

" Excuse me mister, my friend's in there, what's going on?" I asked.

" A few minutes ago we got an alarm signal coming from here, when we got here, the woman robber locked the door. We told them to surrender and they said they wouldn't." That so sounded like Mike and Evian

" Is anyone hurt?" I asked.

" From what we can see, no one's hurt" oh thank god for small miracles. It was then that I saw the news helicopters flying by. Damn this was going to be on the news. I look horrible! The first news channels started to drive in soon after wards. Reporters were flocking to the scene in droves. I was one of the first people they interviewed.

" Ms.? Ms.? Could you tell us what's going on here?" The reporters asked.

" There's a hostage situation going on here! My friends inside!" I shrieked. Mike Newton and Evian were surely going to die!

It was then that my phone rang.

EPV

I was studying for a test that I had in anatomy when Emmett came bounding in. He went into the kitchen and made a massive amount of Chicken wings for lunch.

" Emmett, that's a lot of food!" I exclaimed.

" I gotta keep up my manly physic!" Emmett exclaimed. At this point Jasper came into the room as well.

" Hey, just so you know, I dropped Alice and Bella off shopping and since Rose is in class , we probably have an hour to kill!" Jasper exclaimed. Emmett then ran for the television, whipping out grand theft auto on the way!

" First to get to the controller wins!" Emmett exclaimed as he turned the PS2 on.

" Your on!" we shouted as we lunged for the nearest controllers. Emmett beat us though and began to play. He really got into it. If Emmett could, I thought that he would live in the game. Emmett was really good at playing it. He completed missions the fastest out of any of us, one time getting through it about a second after he started.

" What about keeping up your manly physic!" I teased as he continued to play.

" im doing it mentally right now!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Emmett, oh never mind!" Jasper said playfully. We sat back and laughed at this. Emmett had a confused look on his face.

" No what?" Emmett asked curiously.

" Never mind!" Jasper said.

We continued to take turns for the rest of the hour. Emmett always acted board when Jasper and I were playing, but he got so riveted when he was playing. He would actually start to rant and rave at the screen when something he didn't like happened, like the car he tried to steal got away. It was actually quite funny.

" Just wait, ill eventually get you!" Emmett roared as the character chased a car he tried to steal.

" Just add im Emmett Cullen! And you'll sound exactly like Mike Newton!" Jasper chocked, he was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes. It was then that Rosalie entered the room.

" Hey guys, enough game time, I have to watch the news for homework" Rose said while turning the play station off. Emmett was bummed out, but he sat on the couch and watched tv with Rose.

We sat there watching them report that some new law about child abductions being passed. Rosalie was jotting notes down about this. That was what she would need to prove that she actually did the assignment.

" We interrupt this program for a breaking news bulletin" the news caster said as they flashed helicopter pictures of this random bank with a huge crowd around it.

" There is a hostage situation going on right now at the Bank of Mass at Nathaniel hall!" Rosalie looked pissed that they interrupted her program for this. Jasper looked confused.

" Why do I know that bank?" Jasper asked out loud.

" You were probably in it at some point!" Emmett said.

" No that's not it, I don't think" Jasper said.

" Police said that the robbers stormed the place just after 5 at night!" The news casters said.

" Just listen to what this poor woman had to say!" the other one said. A video of Alice started to play. What the hell was Alice doing there?

" What the hell?" Jasper shrieked.

" Why is Alice there?" Rosalie asked

" Ms.? Ms.? Could you tell us what's going on here?" The reporters asked.

" There's a hostage situation going on here! My friends inside!" Alice said. Jasper had a look of horror on his face. This could of only meant one thing. Bella was inside that bank. I felt sick.

" Could you tell us anything else?" they asked.

" Her phone called me, it sounded pretty bad in there" Alice said distroughtly.

" That's the bank I dropped Bella off at!" Jasper exclaimed! Who ever it was and, I had a bad feeling that I knew who ,was going to die for this! If it was who I thought it was, I was going to murder him when I got the chance.

" BELLA'S IN THERE!" Rosalie screamed horrified.

I then did the first thing that came into my mind. I called Alice.

" Alice what the hell is going on!" I asked.

"MIKE AND EVIAN ARE HOLDING PEOPLE HOSTAGE INSIDE THE BANK BELLA'S IN" Alice cried.

" Those fucking scum bags, I hope they both die!" I exclaimed. I knew it that fucking scum bag had something to do with it.

" Alice are you sure?" I asked.

" Positive, her phone called mine, I heard both their voices, they hung up with me!" Alice sobbed

" please come!" Alice continued to sob.

" you didn't even have to ask, we're on our way , we're leaving right now!" I said as I grabbed my coat. Everyone else followed in my lead.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked.

" I just found out and with the interview!" Alice said.

" I understand" I said. I then hung up the phone. I then told everyone else.

" That fucking scum, I knew one paint ball shot to the balls wasn't enough!" Emmett exclaimed.

" That's sick, holding people hostage just to get some!" Rose shouted.

" I guess that means we're taking the Jeep!" Emmett said as I tossed his keys at him.

" Why?" Rosalie asked

" Just incase..." I started to say.

" WE NEED THE GUNS!" Emmett shouted with joy. Only Emmett would be happy about that.

Emmett was chattering excitedly all the way to the car. He really did love his Jeep. He ran like a little kid to the drivers seat. This was going to be a fun ride.

" Bet your glad I kept my guns in here now Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed.

" No I still think that was one of the most stupidest things you ever did, and you know not to call me that!" Rose said. She really hated it when Emmett called her Rosie.

Emmett then launched the car into action.

Emmett was chattering excitedly all the way to the car. He really did love his Jeep. He ran like a little kid to the drivers seat. This was going to be a fun ride.

" Bet your glad I kept my guns in here now Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed.

" No I still think that was one of the most stupidest things you ever did, and you know not to call me that!" Rose said. She really hated it when Emmett called her Rosie.

Emmett then launched the car into action.

When we got there Alice was about to have a nervous break down. She ran at us like a thirsty person seeing water for the first time in like three days. She was sobbing the whole time.

" They haven't made any demands yet, in fact they haven't spoken to anyone since they entered and we keep on hearing gun shots!" Alice said shaken.

" Those fucking bastards!" Emmett exclaimed. I beamed at Emmett.

" Ugh, this is the worst, there's nothing we can do!' Rosalie exclaimed. As she said this, I looked around. The scene was like out of an action movie or something. If Bella wasn't in there I would of swore that it was.

" What the hell man!" Jasper said.

"Im gonna go clean my guns!" Emmett said sprinting to the car.

" Im so sorry Edward, but what are the chances that they entered the same bank she did?" Alice sobbed.

" Honestly Alice, no one thought that they would do this, its not your fault.

" I should of stayed with her though!" Alice said.

" Alice, honey, you tried, shit happens!" Jasper said.

" Yeah look at the plane accident, you cant stop that from happening, what are you going to do, force her into a bubble or something" I said more for the both of us.

" I just hope she's okay in there" Rose said.

" Knowing Mike, she would be the only one that he doesn't injure!" Jasper said.

" She's gonna be okay!" I said

" She has to be!" Everyone else said.

It was then that we noticed Evian heading towards the door. She began to unlock it. She whipped the pistol in the air and shouted that they were leaving with a hostage and that if anyone tried to stop them she'd die. Great, I just hoped that it wasn't Bella!

My hope was deflated when I saw who it was.

BPV

They dragged me into this shitty suburban. It was obviously Mike's car. There was papers scattered every where along with some porno magizines. They shoved me into the back seat. He shouted a little and I got the smell of rust and salt that always accompanies a cut. I started to sweat and got nauseated. Before I knew it, I slipped into Blackness.

EPV

They dragged Bella out with Evian holding a gun to her head. They threw her into the shittiest suburban that I had ever seen in my life. I was surprised that the thing was still functioning. Alice burst out in tears, I wanted to kill him. Rosalie and Jasper both had similar masks of horror on their faces. What the fuck man, why my girlfriend? It was then that a miracle happened. As the last cop car was leaving for the chase, Emmett's Jeep came flying through the crowds. It came to a stop right next to us.

" Is it over?" Emmett asked as news vans were leaving to follow the chase.

" No, the assholes took my girlfriend...AGAIN!" I emphasized the last word. Emmetts face contorted in rage.

" Get in!" he growled. When we got in, Emmetts Jeep flew out of the parking lot and started to follow the cops. Mike's chase must of spanned over two hours. It was one of the worst two hours in my life. If I thought that Emmett drove erratically, that was nothing compared to Mike. There seemed to be no such thing as lines for Mike. He would weave in and out of traffic like a mad man. There was so many near misses that I was really freaking out.

" OH SHIT! HE JUST ALMOST HIT THE MAC TRUCK! DID YOU SEE THAT!" Emmett roared as mike narrowly missed a mac truck. I was shaking at this point. Alice let out a muffled shriek and Rose hit Emmett.

" IF THAT WERE ME IN THERE WOULD YOU SAY THAT, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR YOUR BROTHER AND ALICE!" Rose screamed as she continued to punch Emmett

" OW ROSE, IM SORRY!" Emmett shrieked. Mike then went into the other lane again. He narrowly missed hitting two S. . Emmetts jaw dropped.

" Even I wasn't that bad the last time!" Emmett said in an amazed like state.

Mike then pulled a half donut. He wound up behind the police, in our lane, in the opposite direction of traffic!


	22. Chapter 22

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 22.

EPV

Mike floored the engine. I thought he wanted to kill himself or something, he was going that fast. His car started to barrel towards us!

" WHAT THE HELL!" Emmett said as the suburban flew towards us.

" GET DOWN EVERYONE!" Rosalie screamed when the car was two feet from us and not stopping. The impact of the front end collision sent the suburban flying over us. Emmetts Jeep actually spun out, a feat I thought impossible! We looked back, and the suburban rolled about three times behind us. We saw a body being ejected. I was sick, no one could survive something like that!

" Bet your glad that I put the bullet proof armor and the cage on your Jeep now huh Emmett!" Rose said as we pulled over. Emmett ran to the front of the car.

" MY JEEP!" Emmett screamed as he saw the cage and the front bumper hanging off the car.

" At least its not your life!" Rosalie said as she headed over to the front of the car. As Rosalie said this, we started to sprint over to the recked suburban.

BPV

When I awoke I was hanging up side down in what used to be a car. The left side of my face hurt, and my recently healed arm looked and felt broken again. What the fuck man, I just got that cast off! When I looked around me I noticed Mike in the street, he was severely hurt. Evian was obviously dead in the front seat. I started to try to get out of the seat belt that Mike strapped me in, but the release mechanism was broken and I couldn't pull the strap to get out of it. I could see little flames erupting from the engine. I started to scream. I was never going to see Edward again, or my friends, or my father. How fair was that, I survived a plane crash, to die at the hand of the idiotic Mike Newton. It was then that I saw a figure at the window. It was Edward.

EPV

" EMMETT WE NEED YOUR TIRE JACK NOW!" I screamed. The car was catching fire and the door looked in no shape to open. Bella had a huge black eye and the lids were swelling shut. It looked like she fractured her eye socket. She was fiddling with her seat belt, which meat she couldn't get it off

" Got it!" Emmett said as he sprinted towards the Jeep. Alice and I turned when we heard this weird gasping sound. Mike Newton was in the middle of the street crawling towards his car. What an idiot I thought. His car's catching fire and he's attempting to go back in it!

" What are you doing!" Alice shouted at him.

" Car...Drive able...Going...Home!" Mike gasped out. Alice then ran to hold him down.

" Oh your not going anywhere after taking my friend hostage again, and trying to kill her!" Alice said with venom in her voice. Emmett then came running towards the car. He gave Mike a dirty look on the way there. I grabbed the tire jack from him.

" Cover your self" I shouted at Bella. She then proceeded to put her good arm over her eyes. So the scum caused her to rebreak her arm. Oh if he lives through this I thought!

" One.... Two.... THREE!" I said. The glass shattered everywhere, the window breaking perfectly. I pulled out my Swiss army knife and started to cut the seatbelt off. I broke Bella's fall with the knife free arm and pulled her out of the car. I then proceeded to carry her away from the burning car.

" I think I can walk!" she said.

"What if you have internal injuries!" I countered back.

" I don't think I have them!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

" I was already unconscious from Mike cutting himself, so I didn't have the benefit of an adrenaline rush when I awoke to that and I didn't feel pain besides in my face and hand!" She said.

" Alright, you still got to have your face and arm looked at though" I said.

" Yeah I know" she said as she launched at me! It was then that Emmett came over.

" Oh man, im scarred!" Emmett said mockingly. Rosalie then came over.

" Got any duck tape Emmett, I got to temporally fix your bumper so we don't get in trouble on the way to the hospital.

" In the trunk next to the guns!" Emmett said.

We all then headed over to duck tape the car. Even Bella helped with her one good arm.

" I cant believe that scum tried to kill everyone!" Emmett said as he threw another dirty look at the dying Mike Newton.

" So if Evian died, and she was in the car too, how did you survive?" Emmett asked Bella.

" For once it was a good thing that im squeamish, Mike had a paper cut and I lost consciousness"

" Really, your that squeamish that you loose consciousness at the sight of blood!" Emmett exclaimed

" No, its at the smell of it!" Bella answered.

" You can smell blood, are you a vampire or something like that?" Emmett asked flabbergasted. They taught us in biology that it's a rarity but that some people could do that.

" What's it smell like?" Emmett asked. Then Rosalie hit him.

" EMMETT THATS GROSS!" Rosalie shrieked.

" What, Im curious!" Emmett countered back.

" It smells like rust and salt, its really nasty!" Bella said. Emmett winkled his nose at the thought.

" No wonder why you black out!" Emmett and I exclaimed.

It was then that the sirens were heard in the distance. They must of had to turn around far away or something, it took them a long time to get here. When they did more hell broke loose. They had to call in a life flight helicopter for Mike ( yes he was still alive), as well as the coroner for Evian.

" ITS AN EMERGENCY ... OVER HERE!" Emmett said leading police towards the half duck taped Jeep.

" I WANT EXTENSIVE PICTURES DONE OF THIS!" Emmett roared when they reached his car.

" Sir, this isn't an emergency!" The cops said while looking at the Jeep.

" BUT THAT IS!" Emmett roared while pointing at Bella. The investigators then called the paramedics to come look at her. They then loaded her up and I jumped in next to her. I looked behind me and from the looks of things the police were done with the Jeep, because they were following us.

BPV.

When I arrived at the hospital, I was checked out by a doctor immediately. Besides the fractured eye socket ,and the re broken arm, and a slight concussion there was nothing wrong with me. I was going to spend the night there for the concussion though. In fact, I didn't even realize that I had a concussion until the symptoms hit in the ambulance. Edward sighed a huge sigh of relief when he found out that I had no internal bleeding or anything major. Everyone else was allowed in after I was evaluated.

" Holy shit, I cant believe that we lived through that!" Emmett said.

" That's getting to be our line!" I joked.

"The pathetic part is that's true!" Alice joked.

" Anyone call Charlie?" I asked.

" Not yet, though I don't want to be there when he does find out!" Edward said.

" True, I've been there, done that!" Alice said.

" Why does that not shock us!" everyone said.

" In fact, I think the worst time was with the van" Alice said. Edward turned and said " what van!". we then launched into that story.

Flash back.

_BPV_

_I had lived in Forks for two years and it was the middle of December. It had snowed and iced the night before. School should of been canceled, but it wasn't. Just getting down the drive way was a feat in and of it self. I nearly slipped three times walking ten feet !I had lucked out that Charlie had installed snow chains on my car. The roads were horrible but the snow chains kept me from crashing. The visibility wasn't much better. I got into the parking lot with twenty minutes to spare before school started. I had pulled up next to Alice and talked about her family winning the lottery last night. We also had a conversation about a party that she was going to host to celebrate Christmas as well as the ensuing vacation._

_" I want to make it formal with all snow flakes everywhere!" Alice said excitedly._

_" how about lights ?"I asked_

_" Yeah, those too! I think I saw some awesome ones in the local hardware store !" Alice said enthusiastically._

_" When do you want to do it?" I asked._

_" The first day of vacation...December 23!" Alice said._

_" Alice are you nuts! That's only four days from now!" I said incredulous. It usually took her weeks to plan a party._

_" That's why we're going shopping tonight!" Alice said. Wonderful!_

_It was then that I heard this weird noise. It sounded like tires squealing. Someone was probably going too fast and trying to slow down was what I thought. Out of no where Alice's eyes widened in fear , and she looked like she wanted to shout out but couldn't find the words. I then caught the van in my peripheral view. It was skidding out and heading straight towards me! I only had two seconds before I was an obituary in the Forks daily news. I skidded across the parking space and slammed into Alice's Altima (Alice had just found out last night that she hit the lottery, so the Porsche hadn't been bought yet) head first. The force of it nearly knocked me out. The van pumbled into my truck and flipped over effectively trapping Alice and I until teachers could get out there. It was then that I lost consciousness._

_APV_

_As I was talking to Bella in the parking lot I saw the van come skidding in. This kid that I used to date was behind the wheel and driving like an idiot. I immediately realized that the van was about to pancake my friend, and I was in such disbelief that I couldn't speak. No one should ever have to think that they're gonna watch their friend die right in front of them. She got out of the way , but Bella being Bella slammed head first into my car. It was so hard that it left a dent. That was the only time that I ever had repairs done on my car. I was surprised that she was even conscious .I looked up and her truck and the van had us effectively trapped us against my car. Her truck was really hardy. Charlie knew his daughter well. My car would of been destroyed if that happened to it. The teachers and paramedics pulled the cars away and put us both on stretchers ( I had cuts from Bella falling on me after she hit her head). It was then that Chief Swan pulled up. I was the first person being loaded into the ambulance that he saw ( Bella was still being placed on a stretcher)._

_" Are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned._

_" im fine, is Bella you should worry about!" I said_

_" What do you mean?" Charlie asked. He then saw Bella's truck and Bella on a stretcher. Charlie turned purple and eyed the van._

_" WHAT HAPPENED!" Charlie roared. He looked like Bella died or something like that._

_" we were talking, the van was heading too fast, it almost hit her and she slammed her head on my car trying to get away from it!"_

_" THAT SON OF A BITCH!, ILL MAKE SURE THEY CONFISCATE HIS LICENCE FOR THIS" Charlie knew this kid well, My father had hated him because he only dated me to get another girl jealous. My father wanted to kill him and even asked Charlie permission. Of course Charlie said no because he would have to investigate. It looked like Charlie was now on Team Brandon! He then charged in a rhino like fashion over to the van and proceeded to ream the kid out._

_" YOU ALMOST KILL MY BABY GIRL! ILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY NEVER GIVE YOU YOUR LICENCE BACK!" Charlie started._

_When the four of us reached the hospital Charlie was still continuing his ranting. Boy he was pissed._

_End of Flashback._

BPV

By the end of the story everyone was stunned. Edward and Jasper were hugging Alice and I . Even Emmett looked like he felt bad. Rosalie was shaking her head.

" See I told you Emmett, driving like that on icy roads is dangerous! Do you want to end up almost killing somebody?" Rosalie exclaimed.

" How bad was your car Bella?" Emmett asked curiously.

" I lucked out, those 1960's trucks could really take a hit, it only had a dent in it, which I eventually banged out anyways!" I said.

" How bad was the van?" Emmett continued to ask.

" The van was totaled, the kid sold it for parts and ended up with an old sentra!" I said.

" Damn, they don't make them like they used to!" Emmett whistled when he said this.

" Well didn't they have to make them like that, I mean the indoor safety features were horrible!" Rosalie said.

" Yeah, but we lucked out there as well. The dealer we got it from put all modern safety features in it, the things like a tank!" I said.

" What ever happened to it?" Emmett asked.

" Oh, I still drive it! It's the car in the corner lot!" I said.

" The one that always takes my parking space!" Emmett said incredious

" Emmett, there is no assigned parking!" Rosalie exclaimed.

It was then that my phone rang. The idiots kept it in the car with them and I had grabbed it with my good arm before Edward had pulled me out. It was Charlie. God I hoped he didn't know.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie greeted happily.

" Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

" Oh nothing, my divorce proceeding is tomorrow ...its finally here!" Charlie exclaimed happily. It was then that he clicked on the news. I could hear them talking about the chase in the background. They hadn't identified me yet.

" We want to repeat, the chase has ended in a horrible crash" they said. From the sound of it, there was no footage being aired yet.

" Sounds like there was a bad accident out where you were...involving bank robbery suspects!" Charlie said informatively....if only he knew!

" Oh, it looks like it killed one of them" Charlie said in a manner of fact tone

" Wait a minute...why does that Jeep look familiar?" from the sound of it the helicopters caught the entire accident on camera. We turned on the same national news channel that he was watching. They were zooming in on Emmett's licence plate when we turned it on.

" We've identified the driver of the Jeep as Emmett Cullen , a student at Harvard univirsity. The news casters said.

"COOL!" Emmett said excitedly. His mother then called his phone and he left the room to talk to her.

" He had four other people in the car with him, one was identified as Alice Brandon , daughter and only child of billionaire and real estate tycoon Edgar Brandon and his wife" Jasper then turned to Alice.

" Uh you never mentioned that you're a billionaire heiress!" Jasper said.

" It never came up!" Alice said.

" BELLA ARE YOUR FRIENDS OKAY" Charlie shrieked into the phone, he was quiet for so long that I thought he had hung up.

" The driver of the Suburban was the escaped felon Michael J Newton, who was holding a young girl as a hostage, and his mother who has died." Charlie gulped at this.

" Evian's dead?" Charlie asked.

" Dad im sorry, I know you cared about her!" I said.

" Its okay, im going to be just fine!" Charlie said gloomily.

" We just got word from a source that the girl has been identified as Isabella Swan, the girl that helped put him behind bars!" Charlie had a shit fit at this.

" THOSE ASSHOLES TRIED TO KILL MY BABY!" Charlie roared into the phone.

" IM GLAD SHE'S DEAD, I HOPE HELL HAS A GRAND SPOT FOR HER!" Charlie screamed.

" Dad, calm down! Im okay, a few broken bones, nothing horrible!" I pleaded into the phone.

Charlie ranted for the next hour. I think that if he could, he would kill Mike himself. I had never seen him this bad. Most of the time when he flipped like that, I was out cold. Emmett came back in and we could hear Mrs. Cullen using the same words. It really was funny. Emmett was shaking his head when he got off the phone with her.

" I had to listen for the last hour about if we almost die again, we should at least call home!" Emmett said almost laughing.

" I cant believe it though, that kid tried to kill everyone by ramming into my Jeep, what did he think that his shit box would actually crush my Jeep or something!" Emmett said incredulous.

" Alice, exactly how much is your family worth?" Jasper asked.

" Oh only about 1.1 billion, daddy created his real estate business after we hit the lotto" Emmett chocked, Jaspers jaw dropped. Edward and I had small smiles on our faces. I never kept secrets from him.

" Why didn't you tell us!" Jasper asked her, but I answered.

" She had bad past experiences with people using her for her money, she wanted to be friends with people that genuinely liked her and not her money!" I said.

" How did you find out?" Jasper asked me.

" Charlie and Mr. Brandon were friends since high school, and I've known Alice from before she hit it big...duh!" I said

" Damn, Alice is balling!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Promise that you wont tell anyone you guys, I don't need a repeat of what happened back home!" Alice pleaded.

" Alice, you really think that we would feed you to the wolves!" Jasper exclaimed

" No, its just you don't know how bad it was." Alice said.

" Practically every boyfriend that she had used her for her money ever since she hit it big, except for you Jazz" I said.

" Wow, that sucks!" Emmett said.

" Every friend except Bella too" Alice said.

" Hey, you helped me when I was being used, why would I do that to you!" I said truthfully.


	23. Chapter 23

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 23

BPV

The next few weeks blew by awfully fast. Before we knew it, it was the last day of classes. Alice was chirping at this. Though she thoroughly enjoyed being my roommate, she like everyone else wanted may to come really fast.

" I cant believe we made it though our first year!" Emmett whooped

" I cant believe we lived to see it!" Edward exclaimed. Since we had problems with planes and automobiles, we were going to travel home by train.

" Planes, trains, and automobiles" Emmett laughed when we told him we were buying train tickets.

" Sounds like fun, I would really like to see the scenery anyways!" Rose said excited.

" Those mountians would be gorgeous this time of year!" Alice said. She started to plan outfits out for the trip.

We went shopping for everything a few days before we left. Alice found the cutest outfit for boarding the train. It looked like it was out of a magazine or something. Alice saw this as a goodbye shopping trip since she wouldn't be near Nathaniel hall for nearly 5 months. She was going crazy here. It was getting to the point where Emmett groaned.

" Alice common man, its not like your never going to see it ever again!" Emmett said boared

" we have to make a plan... we see each other every day?" Alice asked.

" Agreed!" Everyone said.

Packing was a pain. Rooming with Alice made my wardrobe increase ten fold , I was lucky that I bought two extra carryons.

"I taught you well grasshopper!" Alice said while we were packing.

" Alice, you bought half this stuff!" I said.

" But you didn't fight as much... there's hope in you!" Alice said.

"And look at you, you didn't sink your self into financial ruin, I think that your finally getting a grip on your spending!" I said happily.

" Well, Jasper helped a lot with that!" Alice said. I knew that he was good for her!

We arrived at the train station with twenty minutes to spare. Alice went to the mini stores and picked up some t-shirts with pictures of Boston on them. She got the guys blue and pink for the girls. Jasper shook his head seeing her buy the t-shirts.

" You gotta love her!" he said as she met up with the rest of us.

" Jasper!" was all she said.

We found our train pretty easily. Emmett looked like a pack mule ( he volunteered to carry everyone's things!). The train was huge and we sat at the nearest set of tables.

" Jesus Alice, how much stuff do you have!" Emmett exclaimed as the worker that took everything else followed in.

" A girl can never have too many things!" was all Alice said. Emmett snickered something that sounded like " Liar!" to which Rose backhanded him.

" So where's Charlie going to meet us?" Edward asked to change the subject. My father had insisted that he pick us all up from the train station in Seattle.

" He said that he was going to meet us at the at the platform we get off of" I answered back. I felt bad for Charlie, I wasn't there to help him get over Evian. Her death had hit him like a ton of bricks. It wouldn't of shocked me if Charlie never dated again after that. He kept on wondering what he did wrong, why didn't he see it. I reassuring him that he didn't do anything wrong, that Evian was duping him that was why he didn't see anything wrong.

"_ But you saw it, you didn't like her?" Charlie once asked me._

_" Dad, I was her target all along, that's why she never hid it from me!" I answered him._

I was thinking about that for about that for about the first half hour of the trip. The rest of the day we talked and went off on " Couple Dates" separately. I had to say this was probably the best train ride ever. When Edward and I had gone off we went to the most romantic part of the dining area. The lighting made his green eyes look awesome. I couldn't believe that he was all mine! He was mine! His eyes again were telling me that they loved me, that my feelings for him were mutual, though he would never admit it.

We then went into our stage coach together!

The next day was very interesting. A few men basically tried to attack Rosalie and Emmett started huge fights with them. Emmett was actually growling at them. Everyone in the vicinity was clapping when Emmett was done... and I thought flying in a plane with him was bad. From the look on Edwards face he was thinking the same thing. Alice had a look of embarrassment on her face.

" WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU BOY YOU WONT HAVE HANDS TO GRAB OTHER GIRLS!" Emmett shouted as one guy ran away. Emmett chased him down the isle and continued the attack. Emmett continuously punched him where the sun doesn't shine. Edward and Jasper had to look away.

" OWWWWWWWWW.... SORRY MAN...I DIDN'T KNOW .... OWWWWWWWW" The guy let out a blood curdling scream. Alice was shaking her head.

" I don't want to be stuck in the middle of no where because of Emmett!" Alice groaned. It took multiple people to pull Emmett off the kid. His eyes were filled with rage as he returned to us.

" That will teach him to grab women like that!" Emmett spat with venom in his voice.

" Emmett!" Rosalie said blushing.

" I wonder how close we are?" I asked. It seemed like we were on this train for ever.

" We'll have to listen for the next announcement" Edward said

" Oh I cant wait till were there, I haven't seen Charlie with out Evian for ages!" Alice said.

" I missed the old Charlie, she was too restrictive of him!" I agreed.

" Yeah, keeping him on watch, what the hell was that about anyhow?" Alice asked.

" She was probably worried that Charlie would find someone better than her...more normal anyways!" I said.

" Poor Charlie...how the hell did he put up with that for all those months?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah, and to boot...he now has no pictures in the house!" I said.

" Why?" Edward asked.

" When she moved in, she burned every picture that he had and filled the frames with ones of her!" I started.

" After filling for divorce...what do you think that he did?" I continued.

" Wow that sucks!" Emmett said.

For the next few minutes we had taken to looking out the window. We were passing some beautiful mountains and everyone wanted to see them. They were absolutely gorgeous, the way their coloring contrasted against the sky. It was amazing. I wished that we could just stay in this moment for ever!

" Wow would you look at that!" Edward said.

" That would make for some awesome hiking...huh!" Emmett exclaimed. As usual Emmett never got it. We watched a deer run next to the train.

" GO BAMBI GO!" Emmett cheered with laughter. Rose wacked him with her purse.

It was then that we heard the first sounds of it. It was so loud, it was deafening. I realized in horror what it was. Alice's eyes widened with horror...she already knew what was coming. A split second later Edward and Jasper knew as well and the went over to hold Alice and I. As usual Emmett was the last to understand. A freight train was barreling towards us, and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

" What's going on, its just a stupid noise!" Emmett said.

" EMMETT A FREIGHT TRAINS GOING TO HIT US!" Rosalie shrieked.

" So what's the big deal...a little bump?" Emmett asked.

" HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A TRAIN ACCIDENT ON THE NEWS!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmetts face whitened, he realized what was going to happen

" GOD DAMN IT ...WHY CANT WE EVER TRAVEL IN FUCKING PEACE" Emmett screamed.

"I don't know Emmett, we seem to have this bad luck boomerang when we get around Forks!" I said.

We looked out the window , it was still coming. Did it like not see the silver train opposite it or something! Our train was still moving, though you could hear the squeal of breaks being applied. It didn't even matter if the train stopped, the freight train was going so fast that it would hit us anyways. I looked at Edward. He was the whitest person that I had ever seen. His jaw was still dropped. I squeezed his hand tighter. Well at least this time if I was going to die he was here with me

" IM NEVER GOING TO SEE CHARLIE AGAIN!" I shrieked.

" WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE OUR PARENTS AGAIN" Everyone else screamed.

" Im never going to use my Gucci heals!" Alice said. Everyone just shook their head at this.

" FIRST A PLANE ACCIDENT, THEN A CAR CRASH, NOW THIS, DOES SOMEONE FUCKING HATE US OR SOMETHING!" Emmett roared

" Emmett its just fate, like it was fate we met my first day of port angelus high!" Rosalie said

" So your reasoning is that I met you, just to die in a train accident....how fucked up is that!" Emmett said. He did have a point there. Rosalie just shook her head.

" Emmett, we lived through the other stuff...we just might have a chance!" Jasper said hopefully.

" That's true...we did think that we were going to die in the plane!" I said. The freight train sound was getting louder as I said this. Alice started to pray at this point. We looked out and the freight train was about two feet away and closing.

The freight train hit with such force that it separate our train in two. Half was thrown off its track ( our half), while the other was left on the track but crushed like a tin can. The sound was deafening. Everyone screamed as the coach left the track. Edward and I held on to each other for dear life. We went skidding five feet down an embankment. Alice was screaming the whole way.

" DAMN IT!" Emmett screamed as the coach continued to skid.

" We're gonna die!" Alice shrieked.

" Emmett, you elbowed me in the face!" Rosalie screamed.

" Goodbye world!" Alice screamed.

" ALICE DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Jasper pleaded.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK JAZZ" Alice said. The lights in the coach started to flicker at this point. The train skidded more. It figures that my bad luck now had to derail a train. Edward squeezed my hand harder.

"Hail mary, full of grace!" Alice started up.

" Alice we don't need a sermon right now!" Emmett shouted

" Cut it Emmett, if it makes her feel better let her continue!" Rosalie said.

" Alright , Alright!" Emmett said.

With that the train stopped.

The minute the train stopped we ran into the isle to leave. Jasper didn't have as much difficulty with Alice this time, as she was all too willing to leave. In fact she whipped out her digital camera and started to take pictures as she was departing. It was really embarrassing, and disgruntled passengers started giving us dirty looks.

" Damn, we must have some curse following us or something, I mean a plane, a train, and a car accident all in like a year !" Emmett said as we exited.

" I hear ya Emmett, im starting to wonder the same thing!" I said.

When we got out, we got good look at the trains. Again, it was a wonder that we survived such an accident...and for once none of us was hurt. Emmett whistled when he saw all the destruction.

" Holy shit, I cant believe that we lived through that!" Emmett said.

" Emmett, I think that you should have that saying patented, you'd make a lot of money you know!" I joked

" We should make t-shirts with that saying on it!" Alice pipped up. I could see her planning something like that!

" Well, at least our stuff didn't burn to ashes this time!" I joked.

" Nah, its just going to take like 10 months to get back!" Alice answered.

" Well at least we'll have a lot of stories to tell our kids and grand kids!" Rosalie said.

" Yeah like " you want to hear the story of how I survived a plane crash or the train crash!"!" Alice joked. We all started to laugh at this.

" Yeah " Your grandpa Charlie nearly died of a coronary when he saw us walking around the wreckage!"!" I joked back.

We continued the banter for the next five minutes. The sad part was that there was some truth behind the jokes.

" You know, this would only happen to us, we try to avoid another plane crash and wind up in a train crash!" Emmett said.

" Yeah, but hey that's how we roll!" Edward joked back.

It was then that the first responders showed up. It figured that when we crashed, yet again we were in Forks. It was like god wanted to torture Charlie or something like that.

" AGAIN!" Charlie roared when he saw us. His face was white and his jaw was dropped.

" Bella, dear, how come when ever you come out here, the machine your riding in has to crash right in my town!" Charlie said shaking his head.

" That's what we were wondering too!" I answered back.

" I mean damn, I put good money into these trips, and these bozo's cant watch my baby!" Charlie continued.

" Well anyways at least your not hurt this time!" Charlie said relieved.

We then headed into the cruiser. We were going to eat dinner with Charlie since it would be easier that way now that we were in Forks anyways. Charlie was acting weird the whole way home, like he had a secret that he wanted to share but couldn't. Honestly I didn't know how the man kept his engagement hidden from me for two whole months, never mind the fact that he was dating. He was never one for keeping secrets, it was physically impossible for him. I noticed that it was getting profoundly worse as we were heading towards the house, and I began to wonder whether Charlie was going to spring another psychotic woman on me or something like that. We got in and Charlie started to prepare dinner. I had to say that I was impressed. Charlie finally understood what containers could go into the microwave and which couldn't.

" Dad, im shocked, you know how to heat something up now!" I said in amazement.

" I know, well Evian wouldn't cook, and I was sick of the restaurant food so I took lessons from the home ech teacher down at the highschool! I have to say im proud of where my tax payer money is going!" Charlie said happily.

" I told you Bella...I find my ways!" Charlie continued.

" By the way Alice...Ms. Dunk says hi!"

" I miss her so much...she was my favorite teacher!" Alice said

I noticed that Charlie was acting weird through out the dinner. He kept on shifting like he does when he has something to say, but cannot find the right words. He also had this huge beaming smile on his face, which was odd because all we were doing was eating dinner.

" You never believe what I did!" Charlie started up.

" What?" I asked.

" guess!" Charlie answered.

" Met a normal woman?" I joked.

" Very funny...but no!"

" Bought a lawn mover?" Emmett asked.

" NO!"

" Bought a car?" Alice asked hopefully...she hated to travel in the cruiser.

" No... why would I want to? I have a perfectly normal one right here!" Charlie answered

" Bought a cell phone?" Jasper asked.

" No I already have one of those!" Charlie answered.

" Bought yourself another house?" Edward asked joking.

" Very close to that! Alright ill tell you.... Mr. Brandon and I bought you guys the house next door!" I was stunned...I didn't see that one coming. From the looks on everyone's faces they didn't expect that either.

" Charlie that's awesome but how are we going to afford the bills and mortgage?" I asked.

" Mr. Brandon and I have a deal, we're going to split the mortgage and the bills!" Charlie answered.

" Charlie how can you afford this?" Alice asked.

" Before that scheming bitch placed a life insurance policy out on me... I did it to her only I thought her life was worth more than $100,000 and I forgot to retract the claim after I filed so now I've got two million dollars to part with!" Charlie said. I was stunned at this. I never thought my father would do such a thing!

" Charlie your one of the coolest parents I know!" Emmett exclaimed. He then pulled out his phone to call his parents.

" They already know son... I called them... your going to like what they did to the down stairs!" Charlie said. Emmett and Edward both had stunned looks on their faces.

" Oh yeah and they called your parents too...they said that it was okay!" Charlie said to Rose and Jasper.

" When do we move in?" I asked.

" Everything's all set...you can do it tonight!" Charlie answered. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe this. My over protective father who preached that I live with him till marriage bought me a house? Alice had the same look on her face. Her father was the same way!

" Lets go!" Charlie said enthustically .

The house two houses down from him. It was the house that was my favorite in this neighborhood. It was a three story ranch house that was a light grey color with black shutters. When we went inside we noticed the new hardwood flooring and refurbished kitchen immediately. I looked at Charlie.

" Mrs. Brandon!" was all Charlie said. Alice's mother was a duplicate of her in their personality. I sometimes thought that she groomed Alice to be just like her.

We then entered the living room. The walls were completely made out of stone and there was a huge fire place in the center. Over the fire place was a 50 in flat screen LCD tv. Emmett looked like he wanted to die of happiness when he saw that. He started to scan the channels and realized that there was well over two thousand. When he looked in the corner and saw a wii in addition to his play station he started to hyperventilate .

" Now there are three bed rooms, one on each floor!" Charlie started.

" Shall we start with the down stairs one... so you can see the surprise down there?" Charlie asked with a glint in his eyes.

" Yeah I want to see!" Emmett said enthustically.

When we got down stairs it was a sight to see. There was an indoor pool, a Jacuzzi next to it and in the far corner was a sauna. How the hell did they do that I wondered. I nearly died of shock. I could hear squeals of delight coming from Rosalie and Alice. They would surely get use out of the Jacuzzi. I looked at Charlie in shock.

" SURPRISE!" Charlie beamed.

" This is the gift from your parents, isn't it awesome!" He continued to beam.

" Charlie, this is beyond awesome, its my dream come true!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

" So who's bedrooms whos?" Emmett asked

" You guys decide!" Charlie said. Emmett then ran like a child into the downstairs bedroom. Apparently he wanted to be near the water world. Rosalie shook her head at this.

" I guess Emmett's already decided!" I said as we headed back up stairs.

We then explored the other bedrooms. Edward and I took the one up stairs because it had the best view in the house. You could actually see mountains in the distance and when the sun was setting, it was going to look awesome. Alice took the second floor one because it had the biggest closet in the entire house.

" I already know what im going to paint it!" Alice shrieked as we headed back into the kitchen. Charlie had left for the night after showing us Alice's room.

" Really? What color?" I asked.

" Lime green! With pink sheets!" Alice squealed. I couldn't picture Jasper sleeping in pink sheets with out laughing. Edward apparently had the same thought ,for he couldn't help but snicker a little.

" I think that we're going to do ours dark blue with light blue sheets!" I said. Edward looked relieved after I said that. He was probably afraid that I was going to let Alice clone our rooms.

" aren't you going to put a little pink or purple in there!"

" NO!" Edward and I said at the same time

Rosalie said that she wanted to paint her room a pretty burgundy color and have gold sheets. Emmett looked as if he could care less. For that night Charlie dumped off a bunch of sheets, so we weren't cold.

" I love your father man...he's so straight buying us this house!" Emmett squealed.

" Yeah, this is like a big step for him!" I said. They didn't even know the half of it.

" Yeah, I cant believe that our fathers would do such a thing, I figured that they were the type to never let us move out like that!" Alice said.

" Did you see that pool, man we're going to have fun with that!" I said. I absolutely loved swimming, it was one of the only sports I was good at.

" Hell yeah! Especially with water volleyball!" Emmett said.

" do we have enough people for that?" Rosalie asked.

" Teams of three!" Emmett said.

" You would honestly make one couple play against each other?" Rosalie asked incredulous.

" how else would you do it?" Emmett asked.


	24. Chapter 24

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! **

cullen library

Chapter 24

The next few weeks in the new house flew by at lightning speed. Alice had gone wild in buying comforters, sheets, lamps, picture frames and kitchen appliances. Every day for three weeks she would leave with Jasper at about 7am and not return till 7 pm with her car stuffed to the max with stuff. It was amazing that the Porsche could fit all of those items.

" Look at the new kitchen aid microwave I got...its PINK!" Alice emphasized the last word. Edward and Emmett cringed at it. If Alice could, she would have the entire kitchen pink, she was obsessed with that color. Jasper had a look of embarrassment on his face.

" I couldn't stop her, she bought the microwave before I even knew she had it in her hand!" Jasper said pleadingly. Emmett shook his head at this.

" Alice not to be mean or anything, but you should buy more uni-sex objects or at least discuss something before you buy it...there's three guys living here too you know!" Edward said.

" but you guys aren't interested in buying stuff...I don't want to bore you with the details!"

" Well since we all live here I think that we should decide what we buy for the house." Edward said.

" Wow, alright Carlisle...jeez you sound just like dad!" Emmett exclaimed. We then burst out laughing at this.

" It could be worse, he could sound like Charlie!" I joked back. Emmett couldn't stop laughing at this.

What was interesting was when we painted the rooms. Emmett was assigned the job of picking up the paint since Alice couldn't be trusted. He managed to pick the right colors for everyone's room accept his own. Instead of a beautiful burgundy he wound up getting a cheep looking fire engine red! Rosalie was livid. She looked like she wanted to strangle him or something. Her face even turned the color of the paint!

" EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Rosalie roared in an Emmett like manner.

" What? I thought you wanted this color!" Emmett said.

" I SAID BURGUNDY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET FIRE ENGINE RED OUT OF BURGUNDY!"

" We can always get more!"

" ITS ALREADY ON THE WALL EMMETT! NOTHING I HAVE MATCHES THIS COLOR!" Rosalie continued to roar!

* * *

During the next few weeks, I noticed subtle weird nesses Emmett and Jasper. Every time they asked Alice and Rose a question...it seemed like they were going to ask something else, but changed their minds at the last second though. Their only saving grace was that the girls didn't detect a thing...a first in Alice's case. I also noticed that they seemed really on edge...but that was to be expected after a year of near death experience after near death experience. When it continued I finally talked to Alice.

" You notice that Emmett and Jasper are acting weird lately?" I asked.

" I noticed that Emmett was, but what are you talking about with Jasper?" Alice answered

" Listen, I think that Jasper's going to ask you to marry him soon, I just have this feeling!" I said.

" What are you talking about, we've been dating for less than a year!" Alice said.

" So, people have been dating for shorter amounts of time... and they have long lasting relationships!" I said.

" No, I think that Emmett's going to ask Rose before Jasper asks me...and Emmett's a committaphobe!" Alice said shaking her head. Rosalie told us that Emmett and her had been dating since they were 15 years old and he said that he loved her 10 weeks into the relationship, but made no further move to commit.

" You want to bet?" I said.

" Yeah, $10 says that Emmett asks before Jasper!"

" Your on!" I said. I thought it was an easy bet because Emmett had commitaphobia. He was even diagnosed with it Edward told me.

"Heheh!" I laughed as I walked away.

Rosalie caught me later on.

" Bella I need to talk about Emmett!" Rose called out to me after I had left Alice.

" I feel like Emmett's pulling away from me... but I don't know why? He does this every few months!" Rosalie said sobbing.

"Relax, I don't think it's what you think it means...Alice and I both think that he's going to ask about marriage!" I said

" Yeah right...Emmett?" Rosalie said with laughter in her voice.

" Emmett runs from commitment like the plague!" Rosalie exclaimed.

" in fact this is the longest relationship that he's ever had...the others lasted like two months!" Rosalie said.

" See, that should be a sign...he's been with you for 4 years for crying out loud!" I said.

" Nah, I think that Jasper is going to ask first!" Rosalie said.

" You know, I think your right on that!" I agreed.

A few days later we were all watching the sun set out side. We had a barbeque and had gotten to talking for a very long time. It was beautiful with the mountain drop in the background. The colors in the sky looked very romantic. Emmett then ran into the middle of the yard, picked up a foot ball and stared at it like it was Jesus or something like that. It was quite commical.

LETS PLAY SOME PIG SKIN... GO LONG BABE!" He shouted as the foot ball whizzed in the air in the direction of Rose. It hit her square in the middle of her face.

" OW! Watch it Tom Brady..what the hell was on that foot ball anyways, it scratched my face!"

" What the hell are you talking about Rose...pick the god damn foot ball up!" Emmett said.

" What?"

" Pick it up!"

As she bent down to pick it up, we caught a glimpse of gold on the bottom of the foot ball. It was then that we could see what was going to happen next.

" Rose, will you be the quarterback to my foot ball team?"

" What?"

You know, the cheese to my nacho... the ketchup to my hot dog... the aerobics instructor to my gym!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

" Emmett are you on drugs or something?" Rosalie asked confused

" Rose im asking you to be my wife!" Emmett said exhaustedly.

" Of course I will...my god Emmett this is the first time you showed signs of commitment in four years!

" Pay up!" Alice whispered to me.

" Ahem Emmett just when were you going to ask me about this?" Jasper said pissed he wasn't in on it!

" Jasper, is it okay that I marry your sister?" Emmett asked.

" A little late now...she already said yes!" Jasper answered

Rosalie then found the ring on the bottom of the football. It was a huge diamond with a thin band. It was the kind of engagement ring that girls like Alice dreamed of. Alice and I ran over screaming " YOUR ENGAGED NOW!". Alice was already planning the wedding in her head.

" AHHHHH! THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" Alice shrieked in Rosalie's ear. I never saw Alice this excited in my life. I didn't think that she would be that excited when it was her turn to get married.

" I GET TO PLANN A WEDDINGG" Alice sang and danced. Of course that would only excite Alice. Well at least they would have an extravagant affair if she had a say in it. I swore that had to be one of the funniest ways to propose that I had ever head of!

" Congrats Rose!" I said hugging her.

" im still in shock!" Rosalie said. I then looked over at the guys. Edward looked like Edward, nothing had changed in his expression except a small smile. Jasper however looked as if the pressure was on him. He looked as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown or something. He was definitely going to be the next to crack then, the look on his face confirmed it. The poor man was even shaking like a leaf.

" Think Jasper's next?" I asked Rosalie, I caught her looking in the same direction.

" Oh definitely, I hadn't seen him look that nervous since finals our senior year of high school! My mother actually considered having him committed!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" You haven't said much about your parents ever since I met you...what are they like?" I asked.

" My parents...like yours are divorced. My father re married late last year and we haven't seen him since the day of the wedding... he had married the worst bitch I had ever met until Evian! My mother is still single, and she's very nice... she's actually a lot like Charlie, I think that they would hit it off!" Rosalie said.

" So when you told me about Evian... I totally understood!" She continued.

" Aw im sorry about your father!" I said.

" Its okay, Jasper and I are over it!" Rosalie answered.

The next day Jasper asked Alice to have a romantic dinner with him. Since we wanted to give them alone time Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I made plans to go out to dinner and see a movie. We were going to see a slasher flick that Emmett was demanding that we see. That meant that I was going to miss about half the movie. Well at least I was in a dark theater with Edward.

As we were getting ready to leave, Alice came down the stairs in a beautiful black cocktail dress. She had gone shopping all day for this, she even bought a new table for the event. It was sitting in the middle of the living room with all rose pestles on the table. She was adding candles when we left.

" Think he's going to ask her tonight?" Rosalie asked

" Rose, did you get a load of that table ? He'd have to be a friggin idiot not to ask her tonight!" Emmett said shaking his head.

" Yeah, and he actually told me that he was planning on asking her tonight, and asking for advice as well!" Edward said. I was stunned. Rosalie's eyes bugged out of her head. Emmett mumbled " See I told ya so!"

" WHAT!" Rosalie chocked out.

" its true!" Edward said. Rosalie gasped for breath.

" Your telling me that my twin brother's getting married...and he didn't even ask my advice!" Rose continued to choke.

" He was afraid that you were going to tell Alice!" Edward said.

" As if... that little pixie needs a surprise once and a while!" Rosalie said defiantly.

" Yeah, she once told me that this team that I had bet $1000 on was going to loose...and they did!" Emmett said.

" Do you know how pissed I was...I would of rather not known that!" He said begrudenly.

" That's nothing, once she told me that Charlie's girlfriend was going to leave him , that night she did though there was no problems in the relationship previously!" I said

" Really?" Everyone said.

"She even said the exact wording that his girlfriend used against him!"

We then entered the restaurant to eat.

* * *

APV

After everyone had left Jasper descended down the stairs. He was wearing the all black tux that I had picked out for him. Damn that boy cleaned up well. Seeing him took my breath away, smelling him was even better. I had picked out the right cologne this time! He smelled like a refreshing sea breeze! I then went over to the chicken parmigiana that Bella had prepared for us. I really couldn't cook and neither could Jasper. In fact ironically Bella and Edward were the best cooks in the house. Those two should go into business together or something! As for me, well lets say that the kitchen would of burned down by now!

" Jasper...I think that its ready!" I shouted looking at the piece of meat.

" Cant be... Bella just put it on like two minutes ago!" Jasper said coming to look at it. He was right...it was still frozen. Jasper shook his head at me after seeing it.

" and I thought I was bad at cooking!" Jasper said

" god help us if we ever have kids!" I joked.

" Is it ready now?" I asked.

" God woman...only a minute has passed!" Jasper said in mock horror. I started to laugh at this.

" I have to be overly cautious... do you know how many kitchen fires I started in home ech?" I said.

" Cant be as bad as me... they had to replace the entire kitchen once!" Jasper countered.

" Only once?" I asked

" How many times for you?" Jasper asked.

" Oh I lost count after five!" I said.

" Jesus Christ...how did they afford that?" Jasper asked.

" Your forgetting who daddy is!" I said.

" ill never let you near my kitchen then!" Jasper said playfully.

" Well only if you want to remodel!" I joked.

About five minutes later it was finally cooked. Jasper acted like a total gentleman and even pushed my chair out for me. He retrieved everything that we both wanted. I wasn't allowed to do anything which suited me! He acted like a waiter serving my food to me. It was awesome!

" I want to make a toast/ speech!" Jasper started. So I raised my glass of Campaign. The thoughtful man had gotten my favorite kind!

" Alice dear, through all the shopping we done, all the sales that we hit, I had a revelation. I realized that I could not live with out you. You have been there for me for this whole year, a year that was one of my toughest for reasons unknown to you! I love you! Will you be my eternal shopping buddy!"A W did he just propose to me? ME? Wait a minute where the hell was the ring?

" I don't have a ring... I figured that you would want to pick it out yourself!" Aw he knew me so well, my Jazz did!

" OF COURSE I WILL... I LOVE YOU TOO! I shrieked the loudest shriek that I ever heard anyone make. This was my dream come true....I always wanted to be apart of a double wedding! And to Jasper! I wondered whether we actually died in that accident.

" Why was this a tough year for you?" I asked

" My father re married and we haven't heard from him since!" Jasper answered.

" Aw im so sorry Jazz, that's horrible!" I said.

" Im over it now and that's because of you!" he said with a smile on his face.

" So now two couples down, one to go...when do you think that Edwards going to break?" I asked

" What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

" Come on Jazz his twin brother is getting married, his best friend is getting married, you don't think I know that he's been bragging!" Alice said.

" How'd you know!" Jasper asked horrified.

" I have my ways!" I said. I always had gut feelings about things...and they always turned out right

" I don't know... hes the most stubborn out of any of us, but he's been thinking about it longer!" Jasper answered.

" How long?" I asked.

" Ever since the night we moved in here...the train crash may of set him off, it's actually been quite annoying really... he's annoying the hell out of Emmett!"

" Emmett and I have a wager on him... I say tomorrow, he says over the weekend...want to bet?" Jasper ended in a question

" Nah, I want to give Emmett a fighting chance!" I answered back. Jasper smiled at this.

" I figured you wouldn't" he said.

" I do think its going to be soon though, if he's been talking about it that much!" I said

" Oh I cant wait... I hope he asks her soon, I so want to plan a triple wedding!" that would be beyond my wildest dreams...a triple wedding.

" Emmett is going to be so relieved that he asked her you don't even know!" Jasper said.

" Why?"

" Well lets just say for the longest time Emmett wondered why Edward didn't really date"

" Emmett must be so delighted now!" I said laughing.

" So about us, when do you want to tie the not?" Jasper asked.

" Depends, if your sister wants a double wedding as much as I do, she should have a say in it ...right?" I asked

" That's really considerate of you!" Jasper said.

" Well I don't want to pick a date and have your sister hate me for it!" I said.

" True, that would suck!" Jasper said.

" This totally changes my color scheme for her wedding though!"

" I just asked you, and Emmett just asked her last night and your already picking out colors!"

" Jazz honey, I've been thinking of colors ever since I first saw a bridal magazine at the age of four!" I said. Jasper was shocked.

"Come on Jazz, every girl always thinks about their wedding day!" I said.

" What colors were you going to do for yourself?" Jasper asked.

" Gold and white!"

" No pink?" He asked.

" Ew. No! That's too tacky for a wedding!" I answered.

* * *

BPV

When we arrived home Alice ran at us like a ton of bricks. Apparently everyone was right to think that Jasper was going to ask tonight. Alice broke the news by running up to Rosalie and asking about a double wedding. Rosalie agreed saying that it was only fitting. Alice shrieked with joy at this. I wanted to die laughing right now. Alice was now permanently on cloud nine. Her eyes glistened with a joy that I had never seen in her before. I was so happy for her. She was getting her dream guy and dream wedding all in one. It was then that Edward and I headed to bed.

The next day Edward and I decided to have a picnic in this little park in Port Angelus. Edward insisted that he prepare the basket, which I found odd, but brushed it off. I noticed that everyone else had this stupid grin on their face, it really creped me out. Even Alice was acting weird, but I attributed that to her new found joy at being engaged. She was more hyperactive than usual...if that was possible. It was very annoying, but hey she's happy that she's engaged. Three hours before we left, Alice dragged me up stairs and did the works. She made me look more seductive then ever. She then whipped out the sexiest sun dress that I had ever seen. It was extremely low cut and had no back, and it was thigh length. I looked at Alice confused.

" trust me, you'll be thanking me later for this!" Alice said bubbly.

She then whipped out a pair of stilettoes, the same ones that I met Edward in. Was Alice trying to kill me or something I wondered. She then had me walk around for the remaining hour in them so that I could get used to them. Walking down the stairs was really fun! All I can say was thank god for railings or Alice would of become a pancake!

" Thank god where your going there's no stairs!" she said laughing as we proceeded down the steps.

" Yeah, thank god for that!" I said.

When I saw Edward, the Greek god flashed my favorite crooked smile at me. He looked the best that he ever did. I was stunned, I even forgot to breath for a moment. I only remembered when the room started to spin a little.

" Leave it to you Edward to have a girl almost faint in your arms!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

" Shut it Emmett!" Edward hollered back.

" See I told you, you would be glad that I did this!" Alice said to me. I had to say that the little pixie was right there!

" Good luck you guys!" Alice shouted at us as we left.

EPV

When I saw Bella coming down the stairs I was awestruck. How could a creature that beautiful be just for me I wondered. I then remembered the first time that I laid eyes on her. I was taken immediately. I never had understood love at first sight, though Emmett had it happen to him with Rosalie. I looked at Emmett, he still had that stupid smile on his face. He was so happy that I had found someone it was hilarious. It was then that I saw Bella swaying. It was obvious that she had forgotten to breath. I wondered why? Emmett answered my unspoken question.

" Leave it to you Edward to have a girl almost faint in your arms!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

" Shut it Emmett" I said.

" See I told you, you would be glad that I did this!" Alice said to Bella. Alice had obviously had picked out her outfit as well.

" Good luck you guys!" Alice shouted at us as we left. That little pixie was acting overly bubbly today, probably due to the engagement. Jasper told me that he was going to spring a "surprise trip to the local jewelry store so that she could pick out her ring". I felt really sorry for his credit score.

We got into my Volvo and hit the road. On the way I told Bella about the Alice ring shopping. She laughed and echoed my sentiments exactly. She knew her best friend well.

" She'll probably go for the 2 kt pink diamond knowing her!" Bella said

" Or the green one right next to it!" I joked back.

" She's had the perfect ring in her head for the past two years, she even drew a picture of it for me once!" Bella said.

" What did it look like?" I asked.

" Actually it looked exactly like Rosalie's ring!" Bella said.

" Really, your telling me that Alice and Emmett had a common interest?" I asked

" It appears so!" Bella said.

With that we arrived at the park

BPV.

We got out of the car and started to get set up. Edward still wouldn't let me near that damn picnic basket. It was like he was hiding Fort Knox in there or something. It was getting really annoying. The annoyingness was brushed away though when I saw his face. I was just so happy that I was here with him. We started to watch the sun set together while we ate. It was then that I had this sense of de ja vo . I didn't know why though, I never been to this park before.

Watching the sun set, it hit me. This was the park that I had been dreaming about for the past few months. I looked over and Edward had the same look on his face as he did in my dream. I had to actually pinch myself to make sure that I was awake. I brushed the feeling off and continued to stare at the sun set.

" You know, all those times I nearly lost you...well at least something good came of them!" Edward started up. Was he going to say what I thought he was?

" What?" I looked over and Edward was heading towards the picnic basket. Odd.

" I Love you! Will you Marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. OMG DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE LOVED ME AND PROPOSED IN THE SAME BREATH?

" I love you too....I WILL!" I said. He then took out the ring box and uncovered an extremely old ring. It had an opal in the middle and diamonds surrounding it. It was perfect! I couldn't believe that I was getting married!

"How did you...?" I had never seen an engagement ring look like this before!

" It was my grandmother's ring. When she died, it was willed to me...much to my aunt's disliking! It caused a fight between my mother and her at the reading!"

" Really?"

" It was so bad that Emmett actually wanted to jump in...it could of been made into a comedy!" Edward said.

" What did someone hold Emmett back or something?" I asked.

" yeah, the lawyer did!" Edward answered.

" Emmett must of been thrilled at that!" I said.

"Lets just say that Emmett was making bear like noises the whole time!" Edward said

" Im sorry but I can picture Emmett doing that" I said laughing.

EPV

I was watching Bella have this confused look on her face...like she was trying to remember something. Every time she went towards the picnic basket, I got what ever she wanted. I didn't want her to see the engagement ring before I asked her. I was afraid that it was going to scare her off or something. God knows that Charlie has a good track record with marriage.

I had realized that I had loved Bella after the plane accident. I was never in love before and it scared the living hell out of me which is why I never told her. After the train accident though, I had realized that if she died or left me...I would most definitely regret not telling her this. The realization that I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with her hit here. I had lucked out that my grandmother had left specific instructions that I give it to who ever I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

When I finally got the courage.... I asked her. I was so scared that she was going to say no that I actually felt myself shaking. So I started off with an introduction.

" You know, all those times I nearly lost you...well at least something good came of them!" More like something great...but good works too!

" I Love you! Will you Marry me?" I got out really fast, I was afraid of her reaction. She looked taken off guard for a second and then answered.

" I love you too....I WILL!" DID SHE JUST SAY THAT SHE LOVED ME BACK. WAIT A MINUTE, DID SHE JUST SAY YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! I wanted to break out in a happy dance. Instead, I stared at the ring that I had just pulled out. If only my grandmother was alive to see this!

After she asked about it, I told her the story of the ring.

_Flash back._

_I had woken up the morning after the funeral. My grandmother on my mothers side had just passed away after a battle with pneumonia. It was a very unexpected death. We were going to have her will read today to see what she had left behind. When I walked down the stairs, my mother had a look of shock on her face. I wondered who else had died._

_" Mom, what's going on?" I asked_

_" Your Aunt Betty is coming in from florida today for the reading!" my mother said. Who the hell was this Aunt Betty? I never had an Aunt Betty!_

_" Who's Aunt Betty?" I asked._

_" My sister, the last time I talked to her was the day of my wedding. She hated Carlisle and she didn't approve of the marriage, though your grandparents were more than thrilled about it. She disrupted the reception pretty good." My mother said._

_" Why did she hate Carlisle?" I asked._

_" She doesn't like doctors!" my mother said._

_When we got to the lawyer's office there was a dark haired, tan, version of my mother sitting in a chair. When she saw us...she had a disgusted look on her face._

_" Still married I see." She said snidely._

_" Still miserable and single I see." My mother countered back looking at her ring finger._

_" Lets get this done... I have to leave this afternoon." she said coldly. Everyone sat down next to each other and as far away from Betty as possible. Then the process started._

_" To Betty, I leave behind my mink coat with the hope that she wears it well." the lawyer started. Betty looked miserable... she obviously didn't want the coat._

_" To Esme and Carlisle I leave behind all of my land and ,my house, and my assets with the hope that they enjoy it" Betty looked pissed. I couldn't imagine why...she hadn't been up here in 25 odd years and my parents lived there anyways._

_" To my wonderful grandson Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie I leave behind my entire workout room with the knowledge that it will be put to good usage" Rosalie looked excited and Emmett whooped._

_" Yeah, yeah, yeah, who gets the ring?" Aunt Betty asked. So that's what the bitch was after. She wanted my grandmother's engagement ring for herself._

_" I was getting to that part." The lawyer said._

_" To my wonderful grandson Edward I leave behind my engagement ring with the knowledge of when he uses it, it will be for his soul mate!" My grandmother knew me well._

_" WHAT? DR. KEVORKIAN JR GETS THE GOD DAMN RING.... WHAT THE FUCK!" Betty roared like a freak._

_" Don't insult my son...OR MY HUSBAND FOR THAT MATTER!" My mother shouted._

_" YOUR HUSBAND WAS PROBABLY THE ONE THAT KILLED HER...NOT THE PNEUMONIA!" Betty screamed back._

_"MY HUSBAND DID NOT KILL HER! AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT KILLING SOMEONE... HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN ONCE CALL HER IN TWENTY FIVE GOD DAMN YEARS...NOT KNOWING IF YOU WERE DEAD STRESSED HER OUT! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT DOES TO YOUR IMMUNITY?" it was at that Betty lunged at my mother. Emmett stood up to lunge at her, but the lawyer held him down. Carlisle and I ran to pull her off and my mother stuck her in the face._

_" GET OFF OF ME DR. KEVORKIAN!" Betty roared as Carlisle dragged her out of the room._

_" Are you okay?" I asked my mother._

_" Im fine, the bitch didn't get the better of me!" She answered._

_End of flashback_

" Emmett must of been thrilled at that!" I said.

"Lets just say that Emmett was making bear like noises the whole time!" I said

" Im sorry but I can picture Emmett doing that". Bella said

we then headed into the car.

BPV

When we got into the car I had an idea. It sprang from when Rosalie said that Alice needed more surprises. I had the feeling that the little pixie knew before I did.

" Hey, I have an idea!" I said as we were leaving the parking lot.

" What?" Edward asked.

" Lets fake them out, god knows Alice needs to be surprised and Emmett needs a taste of his own medicine" i said . Emmett was the family prankster.

" Like how?" Edward asked.

" Well, you know that if I don't spill...Alice will definitely ask!" I said

" Yeah, that little pixie is very impatient!" Edward said

" So when she asks...I'll play dumb...okay!"

" That's great!" Edward said.

When we got home that evening I noticed the aroma of food in the air. We pulled into the drive way and when we walked into the house we were greeted by a huge banner that said " Congratulations Edward and Bella... 3/3!" in Alice's handwriting. " Alice" I mumbled. Alice then walked in through the kitchen followed by everyone else.

" Did he ask you yet?" Alice asked excitedly

" ask me what?" I played dumb. Alice's face was starting to drop.

" He didn't ask you?" Alice said worriedly.

" What are you talking about?" I asked Alice.

" Damn it Edward, I thought that you said that you were going to ask her tonight!" Emmett said disappointed.

" Yeah, you were practically bragging about it!" Jasper said with a small smile on his face. So he knew.

" I cant believe that he didn't ask you!" Alice said disappointed.

" I do have something to tell you guys though..." I started up. Alice looked worried.

" PSYCH!" I said while holding up the ring. Alice nearly fell over gasping. Emmett roared with laughter before he really eyed out the ring, Rosalie squealed with joy and Jasper's smile grew.

" I knew it, I knew you were faking!" Jasper said laughing.

" Man you even got me on that one!" Emmett continued to roar.

" Don't do that to me ever again!" Alice said continuing to gasp.

" Aunt Betty!" Emmett giggled getting a good look at the ring. Everyone giggled at this.

" I cant believe that im finally going to have a sister!" Rosalie shrieked running towards me.

" I was already thinking... engaged together...married together?" Alice asked. Emmett had a confused look on his face.

" Alice, of course we're going to have a triple wedding ceremony!" I answered.

" Awesome!" Alice said.

" now we just have to tell our parents!" I said with mock dread.

Alice started to plan a weekend get together.

The weekend came awfully fast. Before we knew it, it was the day that we were going to tell our parents. Even the Brandon's were coming over. Alice started to clean like a mad man. She was really going nuts over this. The only things he heard of about Jasper were from Charlie, he never even met him. Alice was extremely worried that he would disapprove of this.

" What if he doesn't like him?" Alice asked.

" Common Alice, you know that he's just like Charlie and if Charlie approves of Jasper!" I said.

" I know but he never met Jasper himself!" Alice said

" Look, Jasper is a very likable guy... I doubt that they wont get along!" I said. Just as I finished saying this the door bell rang. Damn Charlie was a half hour early!

" I come bringing food!" Charlie said as I opened the door. He was carrying three huge bowls of eggplant parmigiana with him.

" That's awesome Charlie!" I said.

" is there anything else I can do?" Charlie asked.

" Nah, but thanks we got it covered...relax Charlie!" I said. Charlie then went into the living room and watched a game on television. Thank god Emmett and Charlie liked the same teams, they were going crazy in there. We then started to lay appetizers out onto the tables. Charlie was starting to eye them out.

" Not until everyone else arrives!" I warned. Charlie grumbled nothing intelligible at this.

" We do have these though!" I said holding up mozzarella sticks up. Charlie grabbed them immediately.

" you know what I like!" Charlie said happily.

" I am your daughter you know!" I said

" True!" he said heading off back into the living room.

" Being that I am your father, wont you dare tell me what's going on... I know something big is happening and I want to know if I have to baby proof my house!" Charlie shouted from the living room.

" your finding out when everyone else is finding out" I called back.

It was then that the door bell rang again.

A half hour after everyone else arrived we had the main course. We wanted to serve dinner first so that if things went bad people would at least have food in their stomachs. Also it would soften the blow a little. There was sure to be a shock wave...especially with Charlie around. Charlie seemed to be hitting it off with Ms. Hale. In fact it looked as if they were kind of flirting a little. So Charlie wasn't going to give up dating, that was a relief. I looked at everyone...Emmett looked as if he was about to bust. He started to open his mouth so I cut him off.

" Everyone in the living room... we got something to tell you!"

" What is it?" Charlie asked when we were all sitting down .

" Well dad, you don't have to baby proof the house.

" That doesn't answer my question!"

" WE'RE ENGAGED!" We all shouted.

" aren't you guys young for that!" Charlie said flabbergasted.

" Charlie, you were younger than me when you married mom!" I said

" that's true! I was the only 18 year old that I knew to be a best man!" Mr. Brandon said.

" But you haven't even dated a year!" Charlie exclaimed/

" You dated Evian for like three weeks before you got engaged!" I said. Charlie told me this when he told me that he filed.

" You asked Renee on your first date!...wait a minute who's Evian?" Mr. Brandon asked.

" Oh Charlie never told you that he married and divorced yet again?" I asked.

" I MISSED THAT? ... CHARLIE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Mr. Brandon shouted shocked.

" He didn't even tell me until a week before the wedding... and she was a total psychopath!" I said.

" how?"

" A very, very long story dad! You don't want to know!" Alice answered.

" Really"


	25. Chapter 25

i dont own the characters sm does! **Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming ! And I now present the last chapter. Read my new story Tropical paradise please!**

cullen library

Chapter 25

The day of the wedding came fast upon us. I couldn't believe that 8 years flew by that fast, but it did. We waited until Edward graduated medical school, that way we wouldn't have to plan the wedding day around a weird schedule of classes. He had gotten an internship job with Carlisle and there was a residency job already lined up there. I was situated at a publishing house, editing work. I was having a blast.

Charlie entered the room with the new Mrs . Swan. They had tied the not last year. Alice kept on saying through that ceremony that she now had a sister ( albeit through Jasper...but beggars cant be choosers). Charlie blubbered at seeing me in my wedding gown. It was then that Rosalie had entered in hers. We had figured that since Charlie and her mother were now married, we would get ready at his house. The guys were getting ready at our house. Alice came running in after her, her arms filled with bouquets of flowers.

" I cant believe that im getting sisters today!" Alice sang. She had always wanted a sister and now she was getting two on the same day.

" I know, I cant believe this day is finally here!" I shouted.

" Oh this is so wonderful!" Rosalie agreed. Charlie looked up at the clock.

" Common guys we're going to be late!" Charlie said. We all then piled into the Porsche. Alice insisted that we take her car to the wedding. We were getting married at the grounds of Alice's house. Mr. Brandon had offered it the night we told everyone that we were getting married. It was beautiful. Alice and her mother really had gone out of their way on this one. There was white and red rose pettals all the way down the isle. The chairs were lined with white roses and orchards . The alter was made out of thousands of white roses and the lights she used on the night Jasper asked her. It was stunning, especially with the mountains backdrop. Charlie gasped when he saw it.

" My god!" Charlie chocked out.

" My baby's getting married!" He exclaimed happily.

" So is mine!" Mr. Brandon's voice echoed from behind him. Charlie jumped at this.

" Edgar... make sure to thank your wife for this!" Charlie said happily.

" Oh I will!"

The music then started at this point. I was going to walk down the isle first since the other's chickened out when the minister asked. Seeing Edward blocked everything else out. I couldn't even tell you what Emmett and Jasper were wearing, I was so taken by him. By the grace of god, I managed to make it down the isle with out wiping out even once. Once I was there Edward and I watched as Alice and Rose ventured down. Alice was beaming, she looked like she wanted to jump for joy or something like that. Rose probably had the same look as I did, like she was only seeing Emmett and nothing else.

When we were all down the isle, we started up with the vows. Since there was more than two grooms and brides, they asked us as a group to shorten up the ceremony.

" Do you Edward, Jasper and Emmett take Bella, Alice and Rosalie to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked. Jasper and Edward both said the traditional " I do's" while Emmett exclaimed " Hell yeah!". Rosalie shook her head.

" Do you Bella, Alice, and Rosalie take Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to be your lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live" The minister asked. I looked up at Edward and said a clear " I do!". Alice and Rosalie said the same things. We then exchanged rings and said our own vows.

Bella, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Our lives up to this point have been very interesting, and I cant wait to see where they take us next... as long as we're together! After all we've been through... I know that we're meant for each other!" Edward said as he placed on the ring.

" Edward, your right, after all we've been through... we're meant for each other. Every minute im with you, its like seeing you for the first time. I still get nervous around you! I cant wait to see where life leads us!" I said as I placed the ring on. Then it was Alice and Jasper's turn.

" Alice, everything about you I love. I love waking up in the morning seeing your bubbly face. I for once in my life actually love shopping....I get to spend time with you. I love you and I cant wait to be with you...hitting up all of the sales!" Jasper said.

" Jasper, the only thing that I love more than shopping is you, I love waking up to seeing your eyes peering at me. The fact that your actually willing to go shopping with me speaks volumes to me. I cant wait to hit up all the sales either!" Alice said bubbly. Emmett then started up.

" Rosalie, I loved you since the minute that I first saw you in Port Angelus high school. I still cannot believe that a creature as beautiful as you said yes to me. I cant wait to start up our own football team! You will always be the quarterback to my team!" Emmett said.

" Emmett, I also loved you from the first minute that I saw you. I cannot believe that you even asked me. Eight years later im still in shock. I also cant wait to start my own foot ball team with you!" Rosalie exclaimed.

We were all then declared husband and wife... and made our way towards the reception.

The reception was very interesting, well it would be with having to say " congratulations" three times. Everyone partied it up and Emmett made a fool out of himself when he tried to do the eletric slide as part of the first dance. Behind Rosalie's fake smile you could see a hint of embarrassment. Emmett was really in for it tonight!

**Fifteen years later.**

Well that night, I conceived our first child. A boy that we promptly named after Charlie. He was thrilled at this. Then about a year later we had our second child who we named Vanessa. Charlie looked 100% like Edward and Vanessa was split 50/50. We were the first couple out of the three to have children. Edward nearly died of shock when I told him about Charlie. Emmett laughed and repeatedly made references to Carlisle. Edward had his revenge though 8 years after Charlie's birth when both Emmett and Jasper conceived twins. Rose and Alice were both trying ever since Charlie was born.

_Flash back_

_" Emmett Hale Cullen and Emmett Marcus Cullen?" Jasper asked jokingly the day Rose and Emmett's children were born. Emmett had wanted Charlie to be named after him and was hurt when both Edward and I vehemently refused to do so. Rose promised him that they would name their first child after him to get him to calm down. Well they got two for one on that deal. Alice had just given birth the day before so the rooms were right next to each other._

_" Hey shut up man, Jasmine man...kinda sounds like the female version of oh I don't know ...JASPER? And Alicia....Isn't that kinda similar to I don't know... maybe ALICE?" Emmett struck back. Jasper's worst night mare came true when Alice gave birth to twin girls. I couldn't imagine two mini Alice clones shopping with her._

_End of flashback._

Jasmine and Alicia turned out to look and act just like their respective parents. Jasmine was in essance the female version of Jasper in looks as well as additude ( she did get Alice's shopping addiction though). Alicia was Alice full blown. She looked like Alice's younger clone and she also had the shopping bug. It was funny to see the family in the mall together, the three girls going wild while Jasper just watched. Their careers were going just as well. Alice opened a clothing store that was right next to the gym that Emmett and Rosalie co opened. She sold gym clothes and clothes that she designed her self. Business was booming for her. Right next to her was Jasper's shopping addiction clinic.

Emmett and Rose's twin boys turned out to be identical, so in a way it was good that Emmett named both after himself. They were nick named " the original Emmett!", " Emmett 2" and " Emmett 3". The boys looked exactly like their dad, it was un canny. After Charlie was born, both Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett decided that it was time that they find their own places. Emmett and Rose now live right next door, and Alice and Jasper live right across the street. Everyone was coming over to our house for Halloween. Emmett had the boys dressed up as professional body builders...the apples didn't fall far from the tree there. Alice and Jasper had the girls dressed up as Barbie dolls. It was Alice's dream to have daughters. I was just finishing writing my book " The Danger Magnet" when they entered. It was about a girl named Izzy, with a father named Chuck. The girl goes off to Yale and falls in love with a handsome pre med student named Edwin. Her best friend Alissa also gets in and falls in love with Casper, a psych major. Then they have some adventures with Everett and Rosalind, Edwin's brother and his girlfriend. I was typing the part where they're involved in a plane crash when Edward came in to tell me that the guests arrived.

" Sounds familiar!" Edward said laughing.

" At least you know how its going to end then!" I said.

" do I really? The story hasn't ended yet!" Edward exclaimed. Everyone came into the living room, we were going to meet Charlie's girlfriend before we took the little ones trick-o-treating. It was then that the door opened and a young girl stumbled through the door way. Charlie caught her in an Edward like manner.

" At least im not klutzy" Vanessa whispered.

" Wait till your fifteen!" I whispered back. That was when my klutziness hit, and if Vanessa looked anything like me, it was going to happen for her too.

" im so sorry, im such a klutz, my name is Bell!" The girl said.

" Oh, that's okay, im the same way... and you can call me Bella!" I said happily. I smiled at Edward. What was with the Cullen men and klutzy women.


End file.
